WITH YOU
by mypinkfairy
Summary: “Chasing my dreams has been impossible for me, and as much as I wanted to hate life for giving this to me on a very inopportune time, I can’t. Because I now find the most compelling reason to proceed.” rated M, OOC, not so odd pairings.
1. AN ENDING AND THE BEGINNINGS

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

**NOTE:**

**Most if not all of the information you will find in this story were checked in the internet, but IT DOESN'T MEAN I WOULD NOT ALTER SOME OF THEM, how ever important they may seem. So, if you are not comfortable with an imagined story…well, you know what to do. I'm just saying.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1 – AN ENDING AND THE BEGINNINGS**

"Valedictorian…Isabella Marie Swan." Mrs. Cope, A middle aged teacher with a red cropped hair announced in the microphone with glimmering eyes but a shaky voice.

Loud applause and riotous cheering echoed in the Memorial Hall of Forks High. A deafening chirping sound echoed on top of the loud cheering.

"Woo! Bella…Bella…Bella." A group of boys stood up and chanted Bella's name boisterously.

"Settle down boys…" An exhilarated Mrs. Cope blurted in the microphone. She looked so thrilled but her voice sounded otherwise.

Bella stood up from the center of the graduates and turned around to face the group of boys chanting. She flashed a sweet and proud smile on them; blowing them kisses after ward. The cheering of the boys became much more chaotic.

Mrs. Cope shook her head in amazement of how monumentally joyful this day was for the seniors.

Bella slowly walked up the stage with an undeniable pride and joy in her face.

"Congratulations, Ms. Swan." Principal Greene, a tall lean man with half a hair covering the space on top of his head, greeted Bella with a large grin.

After the award was pinned on her graduation gown, Bella turned around and face the ecstatic crowd. The excited boys stood up and again and shouted louder this time.

Bella bowed her head gracefully putting her right foot behind her while clutching the sides of her graduation gown.

This is Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of the wealthiest couple in the small town of Forks in Washington. Isabella, who preferred to be called Bella, was an only child, and being an only child of a wealthy couple, she had everything she wanted.

She was the most popular girl in the whole of Forks. Who wouldn't know this girl, in school; she was intelligent, friendly and a versatile student. She could almost do anything. You could always watch her in school productions; her name was everywhere, school publications, school government, marching band and academic clubs. She is everywhere. But despite being the most popular girl in school, she was loved by everyone, good and bitches alike, because she was friendly and she was friends with everyone.

Bella gracefully stepped down the stage when Mrs. Cope signaled her to exit.

And as Principal Greene went to the podium and announced the year's recipient of an Ithaca College Scholarship for an Arts Course, everyone stood up when Bella's name was once again announced.

Bella remained seated for a while in her seat, feeling the heat creeping into her face from excitement and delight for being accepted in her dream school with her dream course.

"That's my daughter!" Bella covered her face from embarrassment when her father, Charlie Swan, a multimillionaire owner of most of the resorts in the Olympic Peninsula's Pacific Ocean beaches stood up from the middle of the spectators shamelessly announced his relation to her.

Even if she's used to all the attention she gets from the people around her, Bella still felt slightly overwhelmed and embarrassed with all the chaos her award has caused the hall.

She stood up holding her head high, as what her mother always had taught her and started making her way back to the stage.

Peeking under her long blue graduation dress was a white floor length backless chiffon dress from BCBG Max Azria, with a shirred bodice and a braded gold empire waist. Her toes painted in dark blue nail polish were comfortably hugged by a 100mm heeled Jimmy Choo gold metallic leather open toe sandals.

Bella was a slender brunette, with creamy skin, emerald green eyes accentuated with dark long eyelashes. He nose was proportioned to her tiny face with her lower lips slightly plumped than the upper lip.

The cheering of the crowd became more aggressive when she finally arrived in the stage and accepted her certificate of the scholarship. Her eyes were watery from the overwhelming joy but at the back of her mind, she was feeling nervous of what the new environment of Ithaca, where nobody knows her, will bring her.

***

"You must be my new room mate?" Bella asked the girl who was obviously her room mate.

The girl looked at her under her rimless rectangular eyeglasses. Her stiff dark hair was twirled up and tied into a messy bun with dark scrunches. She was wearing several and different kinds of black ornaments in her left wrist and silver charmed chains in her right. Her eyebrows were dark and have a silver stud in the outer corner of the right brow. Her eyes were brown and accentuated with very dark and thick lashes and dark eye liner. Her nails were short and painted in black and her fore fingers were adorned with numerous silver rings.

"My name is Bella…" Bella enthusiastically offered her hand.

"Alice." The girl named Alice stood up and shook her hand and gave her a timid smile. She threw the book she was reading in her bed which was draped in a black and white patterned comforter and then put down her DKNY eyeglasses in her study table beside her bed.

While Bella was shaking Alice's hand she briefly darted her eyes on the side of Alice's bed. Aside from the black and white themed beddings, she also has darkly themed posters plastered in her wall and her study table though has different colored things on it; if it wasn't dark blue, it was dark red, dark green and dark pink.

_Totally opposite. _Bella mentally shook her head upon noticing her new room mates' taste for everything emo.

"Sorry…" Alice looked apologetic when she noticed that Bella was scrutinizing her obvious little inclination in the gothic side.

"Don't worry, I won't bite…" Alice put her face near Bella and playfully exposed her teeth.

Bella stifled a fake loud laugh which rather sounded sarcastic than entertaining.

"Whoooa…Opposites attract, I know I heard that before…" Alice chuckled and exaggerated her darkly painted eyes eyeing on the stack of colorful United Colors of Benetton luggage standing behind the door.

"Did you…? You got all the colors didn't you?" She gave Bella a teasing smile yet was not able to hide her amazement of how many different colors of UCB luggage can someone have.

"I love colors." Bella shyly acknowledged her fetish for colorful objects, looking a little embarrassed and uncomfortable with how oddly different their personalities are.

Alice walked to the door to help Bella bring what looked like her whole wardrobe in her corner side of the large room.

Alice and Bella were housed in a 2 person apartment in the north east side of Ithaca College campus. The garden apartments.

Their room was furnished with light brown carpet and yellow curtains. They have a little kitchen at the east side of the room equipped with all the needed kitchen appliances.

"We got a nice spot." Alice announced with a monotone voice as she finished tugging the last yellow green medium sized Benetton trolley.

Bella appeared stunned looking outside the window into the little balcony that they have near the kitchen.

"Where're you from?" Bella sat on her bed bouncing at the soft mattress.

Alice looked at her silently with a little smile playing in her lips. Bella motioned Alice to sit beside her as she still bounced herself like a child. She sat feeling a little hesitant and amused by Bella's obvious happy disposition.

"I am from Mississippi, in Biloxi. What about you?" Alice said in a soft and tepid voice.

"Oh…Forks, Washington!"

If Alice seemed to be unenthusiastic in talking so much, Bella was her counterpart. She began rummaging in her pink bag and produced her class schedules.

Bella caught Alice's back as she stood up and went in her study table to get her schedules.

They sat near each other and began looking at each others papers.

"Oh my God! We have the same course!" Bella's excitement was apparent on her squealing voice.

"And almost the same classes…look…" Alice put the two papers beside each other and pointed them to Bella with a voice that resembled joy and excitement too but delivered in a flat tone voice.

But Alice cannot hide the astonishment she felt with Bella's cheerful response. They high-fived and clasped their hands together bouncing once again in the bed with Bella grinning like an excited animated carton character and Alice awkwardly sharing her exhilaration.

"We're going to be best of friends." Bella squeezed Alice's hands before letting it go giggling with her teeth exposed.

"Oh I bet we will." Alice's voice didn't seem to be as excited as Bella, but if anyone can look at her brown eyes, it's easy to see the same happiness that Bella effortlessly displayed.

Alice, having been from a well off family too, back in Mississippi didn't have many friends. She was often alone and she was often picked on in her school.

"_At least somebody likes me here." _She whispered to herself.

"Let's go have a look of the surroundings!" Bella gestured Alice to the door.

"Ah…alright." Alice agreed smiling under her lashes. She pulled her scrunches off of her hair and her sleek straight long dark hair glided to her shoulders down her back.

Alice pulled her sling bag from her bed while Bella got hers all poised, from the top of her study table.

They walked beside each other down from their fourth floor apartment. Bella was animatedly talking about her excitement to enroll in Ithaca while Alice settled in just nodding all the time, with brief glances on a bouncy Bella.

If you would look at them closely, Bella was not much different from Alice. Alice was a little shorter than Bella. Bella was about 5 feet 3 inches tall while Alice was about 5 feet. Though the massive heels that Bella wore aggravated how Alice looked so tiny compared to Bella.

They both have slender physique; though you could easily notice it with the way Bella wore her skinny blue jeans and her fuchsia haltered blouse while Alice's was subtly visible in a plain black t-shirt pulled and knotted on her left side of the belly partnered with a black skinny jeans and a high-cut Chuck Taylors.

They both have clear skin though Alice looked paler due to her black eye liners while Bella's face appeared more alive with rosy cheeks from her blush on and her subtle pink lip gloss.

Alice's hair was all straight and dark. Her bangs were razor sharp layered and was slightly swept in the left side of her face with a mousse occasionally covering her left eye. The length of her hair was layered messily but though it looked chaotic, it hung stiffly shiny in her back and down her shoulders.

Bella's hair was not much different. But hers was a little lighter brown than Alice's. They have almost identical haircut, but Bella's bangs were side swept tidily with a shiny stone studded clip.

If Bella was wearing white gold chains in her neck and wrist, Alice wore darkened silver chains in her neck and wrist with Celtic charms while her left wrist was wrapped with different kinds of dark bands.

Bella's pink Tahiti Louis Vuitton was matched by Alice's Neo Cabby that slung in her back.

If Bella kept on talking while her face generally lit in every word that she uttered showing Alice her enthusiasm, it was reciprocated by Alice's nodding and a timid smile.

Bella and Alice was a match, different but matched.

Through all the way Bella was the one who kept on doing all the talking, the two arrived at the campus center to grab some Starbucks. They were gaping at each other all the way amazed of how big the campus was for them.

"Okay…I so really have to buy a new laptop." Alice muttered in a joking face but a sullen voice looking at the group of students in the table near the counter, with their entire nose stuck on their branded laptops.

"Yeah! We have to go buy new ones. Oh…but I still don't have my car…Do you have your car?" Bella enthusiastically replied hearing a possible shopping invitation but the excitement quickly faded in her face when she remembered she didn't have her car yet.

"Yeah…Let's go." Alice jerked her head to the location of her car with large eyes showing her excitement while sipping her Mocha Frappuccino.

Bella stepped lively with her stiletto tick tacking in the pavement. She clutched her arm on Alice's while she savored her Café Mocha.

Both of them, though in different way, enjoyed the cool breeze of Autumn shaking the fire colored leaves of the trees which stood out in the green grass covered ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

This is my second story here in fan-fiction world. If you have not read my first one, just find it RAIN-by mypinkfairy (I could not understand how I could attach the URL, I've tried it many times but it does not show the whole address).

I am trying to tell this story, in my own POV (but of course it was my point of view), I mean, I'm not used to kind of narrating the story, but I hope I can finish it with, honors, _hopefully_.

I hope you'll like it.

I will really appreciate it if you can spare time to let me know what you think. THANK YOU.=))

xoxo-M


	2. STARBUCKS, MCDONALD'S AND A COOL VOICE

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

**NOTE:**

**Most if not all of the information you will find in this story were checked in the internet, but IT DOESN'T MEAN I WOULD NOT ALTER SOME OF THEM, how ever important they may seem. So, if you are not comfortable with an imagined story…well, you know what to do. I'm just saying.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2 – STARBUCKS, MCDONALD'S AND A COOL VOICE**

Bella almost dropped her hot coffee in the light brown suede upholstery when loud metal rock band music boomed inside of Alice's blood red Mercedes convertible when she turned the ignition on.

"Sorry!" Alice's apology was drowned by the earsplitting sound.

"Sorry…" She repeated when she'd finally turned the volume down. Her lips formed a slight smile when she saw Bella actually pressing her eyes shut while slightly banging her head side to side.

"You like this?" Alice asked feeling bewildered that a girl that looked like someone who'd prefer to listen to piano classics was actually banging her head in a rock song.

"Yeah…Kings of Leon is my favorite actually…But…not that loud…" Bella acknowledged but felt embarrassed upon saying the last words.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders and proceeded driving.

Ithaca College was located in the South Hill; giving them a breathtaking view of the Cayuga Lake. The two feasted their eyes on the scenic view as they drove to Downtown Ithaca. The trees were decorated with contrasting colors of green, ember and brown. Some of the trees were showing their bare twigs already and leaves were scattered covering most of the green grass on the ground and the side of the road.

The leaves were flying as Alice drove by them. The two entertained themselves throwing leaves at each other while they childishly stuck their head most of the time outside their open windows to enjoy the cooling breeze of Fall.

When they got to Downtown, they were exchanging glances of delight by the sight of arrays of different boutiques in the sidewalk. When they finally got a parking slot, they opted to walk to be able to check out every store.

Bella had tried almost every clothes she liked in almost every store while Alice amused herself with the sight of Bella enjoying the shopping trip.

Before they knew it, the afternoon has come and gone and it was time for them to head back to the campus.

All in all, Alice had bought not a fraction of Bella's purchase. The girls juggled the shopping bags which are mostly Bella's, added with large boxes of Sony Vaio which was the main reason of their shopping but actually the last one to be bought.

The two were still talking excitedly of the trip they had, with Bella accusing Alice of not enjoying the trip as she did not bought a lot of stuff, when they heard an obvious faked coughing behind them.

The first one to talk was a tall guy, probably over 6 feet tall with muscles in his biceps and abdomen showing from a deep green t-shirt partnered with a blue and green plaid shorts. His skin was of cream shade and looked so taken care of. His toes were visibly clean in the black flip flops he's wearing. His eyes were a shade of blue and her cheeks were pierced with two deep dimples as he was pursing his lips. His head was covered with a gold baseball cap with letters IC embroidered in blue.

"My name is Emmett…Emmett McCarty." He said with eyes glimmering like he was trying to dazzle the two girls with his aura.

The second man was a little less muscled, but almost as tall as Emmett. His skin was of cream shade too but with a hint of tan. His eyes are green and were looking at the girls under his curled thick eyelashes. His hair which obviously looked unkempt sticking at his nape and his forehead was covered with a baseball cap just like Emmett's but his was navy with gold letters. He was wearing black t-shirt on top of a too long black pants that it was already worn out from touching the ground and a filthy white converses.

"I am…um Jasper…Whitlock." He said almost wanting to shrink his voice from awkwardness.

The girls introduced themselves feeling a little elated and embarrassed at the same time. The boys offered to lift their purchases for them as they made their way to the girls' apartment.

By the time they reached the fourth floor and their room, the girls were feeling a little comfortable of the boys. They knew already that they live at the Hall just a few meters away from their apartment.

The boys also told them that they play for the school's baseball team, and Emmett was taking up Pre-Optometry while Jasper was an Economics major.

The girls have let the boys entered their room as they were busy talking about themselves. They almost offered them something to drink as a thank you gesture until they realized that they have spent all their time shopping for clothes and gadgets and totally forgot going to the grocery to buy stuff to stock their refrigerator.

"Eat with us in the Campus Square…" Emmett hastily invited looking at Jasper who was entertaining his eyes with the things surrounding Alice's bed where he sat.

Alice and Bella gaped at each other and bit the inside of their lips in obvious excitement of the things happening before their eyes. Alice chanced to look at Jasper who did not talk but she quickly snatched her eyes back when she noticed Jasper was intently looking at her too.

She shot a meaningful look at Bella who was standing next to the kitchen sink.

Emmett saw the reactions of the girls and quickly realized it. He kicked Jasper's shoes which made Jasper reiterate the invitation of Emmett.

"Yeah, we have good nutritious food here…" He managed to mutter looking briefly on Alice and then to Bella. His face turned red realizing what a lame statement he just gave.

They settled for the good American old time favorite, McDonald's. Alice opted for a heavy burger combo while Bella settled for a Garden Salad, while the boys, being athletes were stuffing their mouths with large fry, large burger with large soft drinks.

Alice and Bella were nudging each other while inconspicuously looking at the boys busy eating like they have never eaten before.

Alice was lost on her thoughts as she never removed her stare at the boys while Bella was entertaining herself with the music playing at the background catching the cool voice of the DJ talking introducing each songs.

***

The first week of class was almost to its end. It started with a lot of introductions on the first day just like in high school. Alice and Bella, though not always together in every class, almost always bumped each other near the fountain at the Dillingham center.

"Do you think Jasper likes me?" Alice asked hesitantly one night with her back on Bella as she faked smoothing out her newly changed black themed Hello Kitty beddings.

Bella smiled pulling her head up from lying down in her stomach while doing her homework in History. But she did not reply hopelessly keeping herself bursting into joyful musings while looking at Alice's obvious reaction from her silence.

Alice was stiffly standing now, not knowing if she'll turn around or just drop the matter and slide inside her comforter to pretend she did not just ask Bella.

After a few minutes, she managed to turn around slowly but Bella was still looking at her with delight in her eyes. Alice's pale face was suddenly scarlet from embarrassment.

"What? Why not?" Bella answered like a bitch.

"I actually thought…he liked you." Alice murmured lowering her head.

"And what ever made you think that?" Bella's mockery was not that intimidating to Alice, but nonetheless Alice felt a little ashamed from divulging her obvious crush on Jasper.

"What…why look at me…I am ugly, and you…you're…hot." She glowered to try and mock her too.

Bella felt a tinge of sadness on Alice's voice. She immediately rolled out her bed and paced to Alice's bed. She put her thigh up the bed not minding even if Alice just smoothened it out.

"Who in the name of heavens told you you're ugly? No one was born ugly Alice, and you…you don't have any right to call your self ugly, because for one…you are not ugly!" Bella held Alice's shoulders and exaggeratedly shook it.

"If I can just look like you…I might." Alice started to talk again with a little smile in her face but Bella was quick to cut her.

"No…You are beautiful no matter what they say…" Their eyes suddenly lit up realizing it was a lyric from a song.

"…words can't bring me down…Oh yeah…" They both fell into singing.

One more thing to write in the list of their common interest.

"Alice…I am pretty sure Jasper likes you too. He's like…He looks at you like you're that one present he's been waiting to open the whole Christmas time."

"I have never felt like this before. I am so blessed to have a friend like you Bella. I have never had a friend before, oh...well actually I had, but she passed away a few years back, and seeing Jasper well…look at me without having to look away as soon as possible like other guys I knew back in our place, I felt like…I needed to…I wanted to change myself so…I won't scare him away." Alice stated between sighs.

Bella felt Alice's feeling of uncertainty. She couldn't help feel bad for her.

"Are you crazy? Jasper liked you for who you are, for what you are, if you changed yourself, you won't be the same girl he liked."

She felt absolutely happy for Alice, finally finding the person who'd look at her with those eyes like she's one important present and at the same time envious that despite her obvious posh statuesque she had never seen anyone look at her like the way Jasper looked at Alice.

They ended their night with silent retreat in their own specifically decorated sides of the room as they made their homework.

Alice was drawing the face of Jasper in the notebook hidden under her calculus homework, while Bella immersed her thoughts completing her history homework while listening to the music that played in the campus radio, sporting a smirk every time the cool voice of the DJ cuts the music to say some things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

I have got a disastrous major brain leak. A miniscule of a second, that I've pressed the little diskette in the left side, and voila, the whole chapter was replaced with something else. So please pardon me for not updating. (I know, not that it mattered...)

As in every story, building up the foundation is always the hardest part. So, how ever boring this chapter could be, I hope that you like it.

Tell me your thoughts, please.

xoxo-M


	3. ATTRACTION

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

**

* * *

NOTE:**

**Most if not all of the information you will find in this story were checked in the internet, but IT DOESN'T MEAN I WOULD NOT ALTER SOME OF THEM, how ever important they may seem. So, if you are not comfortable with an imagined story…well, you know what to do. I'm just sayin'.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 – ATTRACTION**

Bella and Alice were walking leisurely on the academic quad after their last class in the building where most of the students of every department were having their classes. They were amused by the different faces of the student coming from different directions. They gape at each other whenever a cute guy passes and will throw them glances. Their almost inaudible giggles sounded like elementary kids watching a kissing scene.

They agreed to sit on the lawn to enjoy the sunset, their first weekend sunset. They were both closing their eyes reveling the sweet scent of the Fall breeze and the rustling of the fallen leaves that has captivated them. The two were talking about their first week in their class. Film, Photography and Visual Arts have promised the two of an exciting career afterward.

"I am really going to buy that Canon camera…what is it called again? EOS…" Bella murmured to Alice who was temporarily lost in her thoughts clutching her books in her arms as they made their way to find a spot to sit.

"Wait up!" A loud voice shouted behind them.

The two girls exchanged meaningful look at each other when they spun around and saw who's running after them.

It was Emmett and Jasper, contrastingly now half running.

Emmet and Jasper were like Bella and Alice, looking so different. Emmett was wearing a candy pink golf shirt with a fitted dark pants. His hair, now free from the baseball cap he was wearing 5 days ago was cropped short until his scalp. If Emmet looked all too light and airy, Jasper was wearing dark gray t-shirt under a black buttoned down polo. His pants were as dark as his polo and his long blonde hair was almost covering his entire face.

Bella found herself twirling her hair at the sight of the boys. She was biting her lip from exhilaration that Alice saw Jasper once again, noting that Jasper was checking out Alice under his lashes. She was feeling a little excited too for herself because Emmett was all smiles at her, looking like interested on her.

"You have to come tonight!" Emmett mused darting his eyes on a seemingly frozen Bella and Alice who suddenly found herself entertained by the falling leaves.

"Yeah…Please come." Jasper finally found his voice after a lot of swallowing.

Emmett stifled a laugh looking at an idiotic Jasper. Bella looked at him ogling the dimples that pierced his well shaven jaw.

"It's a party…Our fraternity had organized a party…like a welcome back and a welcome party…you know…" Emmett rolled circles with his hands in the air. His voice was so masculine earning a lip bite from Bella.

"Yeah! That'd be great. Right Alice?" Bella answered with her usual jumpy always ready voice giving Alice side way glances and later jerking her elbows on her side when she noticed Alice was acting like a total lunatic rolling her eyes while looking up in the sky.

"Oh…Oh…Yeah, I guess so." Alice caught herself and answered confused staring briefly on Bella and then darting her eyes on Emmett who was looking as if he's having fun playing with the emotions of the two girls. Alice felt much more disordered when she caught sight of Jasper smiling so endearing at her. She felt the surge of warm air creeping in her cheeks and she knew for sure that her pale face had revealed her embarrassment again.

The boys left the girls feet-nailed in the ground. Bella was grinning like a giddy teenager who was just asked for a first date with the school's most famous jock, which in the situation was really the case; and Alice, well Alice found herself licking her lower lip while it was between her teeth.

They both let out a shrill when the boys were out of their sight. The excitement was apparent in both their eyes.

For the first time in Alice's life, she was invited in a party. And it was not just an invitation by a friend or someone she knows, it was an invitation from someone she likes. And that someone she likes happened to be passing by her classroom almost every hour for the past week. She noticed, of course. And that was the main reason why she thought of entertaining the budding feelings she has for Jasper. Back in high school whenever she meets a guy she knew she liked, she would hastily erase whatever feeling she was starting to feel because she was afraid that it would just leave her aspiring for an attention from that guy. But then, the morning after she met Jasper, she saw him walking in the halls as she and Bella made their way to their first hour subject. Bella must have not noticed him, she was holding a book trying desperately to acquaint herself with their first subject. But after the first and the rest of the day's subject, she would always see Jasper walking around the halls, or passing by her class or sometimes just standing in a corner. He never looked at her though, but she could notice a faint smile from Jasper's lips whenever she look at him puzzled.

_Or was it just me and my hallucinations. Probably. _Alice rolled her eyes inwardly.

She walked with Bella silently hearing only the rhythmic sound from the stiletto Bella wore coming in contact with the paved walkway.

Bella's eyes were full of excitement. In her head she was shuffling her closet already for possible clothes to wear.

_Magenta crochet v-neck top with blue pleated skirt. "Nope." _She battled with her mind.

_Cerise pink off shoulder blouse with flared pants_. "_Is there something else?"_ She furrowed her eyebrows.

_Yellow green tube with plaid skinny pants. "I don't have any clothes to wear!" _Her mind shouted on her.

"Oh my God…I don't have clothes to wear!" She couldn't help blurting out what her mind just shouted on her.

Alice shot a stare on Bella quirking her eyebrow sarcastically. "Didn't we just bought the entire town last week?"

Bella's face grimaced like a dissatisfied child. Alice giggled amused on how big a problem clothes are for Bella.

"What am I going to wear?" Bella faked a sob that made Alice's giggles turned into laughter.

---

"Bella! For heaven's sake, what happened to you? Were you flushed in the toilet already?!!!" Alice's usual monotone voice was laced with eagerness, annoyance and agitation.

"You've been there for an hour!...Are you trying to look like…me?" Alice giggled upon saying the last word. The sound of the banging in the door reverberated in the other sided of the door where Bella was having some emotional check.

"I'll be out in a minute…" Bella's amusement on Alice's bullying was obvious in her voice.

Alice was right. She had been in the toilet for almost an hour. She had taken a shower, straightened her hair, applied her make-up, straightened her hair again and applied some more make-up. It did not take her that long to be done fixing her self. She has been using all the other time just looking at herself on the large vanity mirror on top of the sink.

She had been reassuring herself that she was pretty, that men liked her, that she could do everything, and that she was what everyone wanted. At least that was what she was before entering college. But even though how many times she had reassured herself, she could not deny that that wasn't the case.

It has been a week already, and she has not notice not even a single glance from someone she was interested with. She couldn't help feel bad that she was brought up with everything just within her grasp, and now that her world had changed, she was feeling a little lost and alienated.

Alice's mouth was exaggeratedly pouting when Bella finally emerged from the toilet, looking subtly Barbiefied with those knitted pink sleeveless top on a navy blue flared tight jeans and pink platform shoes.

"Now I looked like a jerk…" She murmured turning around to find her sling bag.

"Alice…" Bella called with a pleading voice walking towards her.

"Yeah yeah…I know…" She answered with a definite smile in her lips while still turned around.

"Jasper likes you!" Bella teased Alice when she realized she was just kidding.

Alice suddenly turned around with a pout in her lips. She looked like a little girl as she slumped and bounced intermittently in her bed. "What if he doesn't."

"Don't be silly, look at you…you look like you're ready for a hot night!" Bella held Alice's gaze while she motioned her hand in the air with a big s.

Alice was wearing a black tank top showing more of her creamy skin. It was paired with a black short pleated skirt and a simple untied black sneakers. Her eyes are subtly emphasized with a dark eye liner just like it has always been but tonight her usually pale lips was wearing an anticipating smile under a nude lipstick. Her hair was smelling like sweet honey and it covers portion of her bared shoulders and still draping a curtain in half her face.

"I bet tonight…you'll be sneaking Jasper in our bedroom…" Bella was giggling like a horny teenager teasing Alice with quirking eyebrows and twitching lips.

"Bell-lla!" Alice grew redder with just a blink of an eye.

"I won't mind…and I won't listen either…" She teased some more until Alice stood up to chase her out of the room.

The two excitedly walked down their apartment and drove to the fraternity house inside the campus that Emmett had given the directions. Outside, it looked like a normal house, if not for the obvious flocking of students inside and out and the obvious loud music coming from inside, the girls could have missed the turn.

Bella and Alice were exchanging glances when they started making their way inside the house. Alice felt a little bad for Bella as she looked at the other girls who were dressed casually. But Bella was not concerned on how different she looked among the others. She was monitoring intently how many pair of eyes were looking at her.

She was lucky to notice a handful of people looking at her, nonetheless she was feeling a little miffed that no one has dared talk to her even until they were inside the house already.

_Where is Emmett? _She wondered silently.

She panned her eyes around and found what she was looking for. Emmett was busy frolicking with the other attendees.

"Hey…" An almost whispered voice sounded behind Bella. She almost turned around with a big grin silently thanking the heavens that finally someone has noticed her, when she caught sight of Alice's eyes and teeth glimmering from exhilaration.

She turned her head slightly and found Jasper totally enthralled with the vision of Alice in front of her. Though she was feeling bad for her self, she was able to spell out a happy sigh as she threw Alice a meaningful look that sounded like _in our room, I won't mind, I won't listen._

She quirked her eyebrow to both of Jasper and Alice as she decided to leave them alone. Alice was nervously pursing her lips looking at Jasper under her lashes as Jasper courteously bowed his head and whispered "Bella" when she passed.

Feeling alienated in a place she usually easily blends in, Bella made her way to the corner to get something to drink. The look of the juice that has the intimidating smell of obvious liquor on it suddenly appeared inviting for Bella.

She took a cup full, and drank almost half of it in several gulps. She couldn't hide the disgust in her face when the liquor made its way on her throat, but she did not stop herself filling up her cup once more.

_For a change Bella. _She murmured to her self.

She was feeling fidgety feeling that someone was watching her, but how ever far she traveled her eyesight she could not catch anyone looking at her. She once again searched for Emmett hoping that finally he had noticed her, but he was still busy now horsing around with a bunch of other guys.

She inhaled heavily turning around trying to figure out where have Jasper and Alice gone in just such a small place, and spun around when she seen none of them around. The room was filled with different faces of different genders and of different nationalities. It was hazy from the smoke coming from lit cigarettes and the smell of the liquor cannot be denied.

She impatiently darted her eyes again on Emmett and noticed that someone was looking at her, but she was not able to have time to check who it was because that person smacked Emmett's back which made Emmett turned around and looked at her.

"Bella!...Hey you came!" Emmett excitedly paced towards her, with the other guys trailing behind him.

Bella almost rolled her eyes physically but made it mentally when her head reminded her of the real reason why she went in the party.

"Guys this is Bella…Bella…guys…" Emmett quickly introduced Bella to the boys looking like drooling on her.

All the guys eagerly offered their hands to shake hers, all but one who was hesitantly rocking on his ankles unsure if he'll shake her hand or not.

Bella noticed herself not at all thrilled of the obvious interest of the guys on her, the attention she has been looking for and missing for quite sometime now.

_Odd. _She thought.

"Emmett!!!" A girl on top of the stairs announced on top of her voice Emmett's name and motioned for him to proceed to the makeshift stage.

Emmett ran exaggerating a slow motion towards the stairs. The girls and guys alike cheered for him like he was some kind of rockstar which made Bella dropped her jaw in bewilderment.

"So…Here's our hottest jock! Who would like to take him to your room?!!!" The girl shouted which made the spectators wilder in cheering.

Bella realized that the girl was auctioning Emmett for a possible one night stand. She shook her head frantically in disbelief and also from discounting the thought to bargain.

The haggle began, starting from 5 dollars that made Emmett hysterically shouting "Hell No!" echoing in the small living room.

Everyone was having fun, except for Bella. She managed to slip from the group of people who have flocked beside her. She could have been having fun, but betting on someone who she thought liked her was too much for a well mannered Bella.

She felt a tinge in her heart thinking that Alice must have been having a good time with Jasper already. She went out of the house with a cupful of the liquor filled juice. She found a spot in the porch and sat there contemplating on how to get home in case Alice doesn't find her way back to the frat house soon.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she startled when a soft cool voice mumbled something behind her.

She turned around and found herself looking at a pair of unlaced black Nike shoes, paired on a dark blue pants with a worn out slit on the left knee.

The standing figure of a lean man sat down on the balls of his feet leveling his face with Bella.

Bella's puzzled eyes were answered with deep-set eyes and bushy eyebrows. His nose was long and sitting comfortably on a small lean face adorned with stubble from jaw to jaw. His lips was slightly parted and resembling a slight smile.

"You are in my calculus…" The guy softly muttered that sounded like a whisper.

Bella was wide-eyed and was not able to catch her voice when his voice reverberated in her eardrums.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so much for your clicks. Review or not. It's up to you.**

**Check out my other story RAIN.**

**xoxo**


	4. COOL VOICE IT IS

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there was a product of my imagination.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4 – COOL VOICE IT IS**

Bella found herself slapping her face mentally to be able to wake up from the trance the communicative eyes have entrapped her.

She didn't know what to answer because obviously she did not notice him in her calculus. She was fighting with her mind as to why she could have missed the sight of this gorgeous cool looking guy.

"Edward Cullen." He offered his hand smiling politely at her.

Bella gladly took his hand and slowly shook it. Edward's head rejoiced winning the battle that he was having a few moments ago if Bella would shake his hand _again._

"Bella!" She said with a chirp in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't notice you in my calculus…are you sure?" Bella turned her head to Edward who found a space beside her in the porch.

"Oh…Of course you won't notice me." Edward lowered his head as he said the words with a snort.

Edward has been watching Bella since she arrived in the campus. She did not see him but she actually have been around him pretty much since the start. Bella bumped Edward on her way to the Park Hall to attend her first class in Film, but Bella would not notice him because she was busy looking at the class schedules in her hand.

She was beside him the cafeteria the following day but she never looked beside her because she was concentrating on smoothing her hair from tangles brought by the wind outside.

She was sitting right beside Edward in Calculus but it would be hard for her to notice him because she was juggling whispering something most of the time to Alice and concentrating on the lesson that a fairly good-looking young professor was giving.

She walked right passed Edward inside the fitness center but would not throw him glance because she was engrossed by the music playing in her iPod.

"I'm sorry…I am terrible with remembering faces and names…" Bella chuckled apologizing with Edward. She lowered her head and stared at Edward hiding her chin on her shoulders. Edward suddenly felt conscious and pressed his lips together briefly glancing at her.

"I would have to remind you all the time." He muttered looking straight, trying to avoid Bella's gaze on him.

Bella did not answer but her head was chuckling silently. She copied Edward and looked straight in the road where a few more students were coming in.

"Why aren't you outside? Are you not enjoying the party?" Edward returned his gaze on Bella.

Edward was saying a silent thank you prayer to the heavens that at long last Bella was just within reach. He was silently talking too with his head confirming his theories about her. She has such charming emerald green eyes. Her lips were proportioned and looked so soft. Her breath was minty and sweet. Her hair was a smell of flowers, and her skin looked so soft to touch.

Bella's eyes fluttered noticing Edward's intent stare on her. "Umm. My best friend just ran away with a guy, and, yeah I was left alone." She gave out a throaty laugh. "I was just reviewing in my head the map I once read, figuring how to get back to our apartment." She added feeling like a total stupid.

"Don't worry about your friend, Jasper is a good guy." Edward's voice sounded purposely guttural.

"You know Jasper?" She asked looking back at him.

"Yeah, of course, this is our fraternity. We've been brothers since…I don't know, felt like forever to me." He laughed softly.

The glimmer in his eyes did not escape Bella's sight. She bit her lip in delight of hearing Edward's laugh and seeing his face lit in amusement.

"Yeah…I am the only one who's forgetful here." Both of them laughed in Bella's derogatory remark of herself.

"I'll walk you home." Edward stood up, patting his butt from an invisible dirt.

Bella shot her head up to look at Edward who was standing next to her. She did not expect Edward to offer such help. She was hoping that she could have some more time to spend in the party with Emmett, but remembering that Emmett could probably shagging someone already, she put her hand on the hand that Edward extended offering to pull her up.

Edward's eyes were smiling as he pulled her up. _She felt so soft and light_. His mind whispered.

The two walked measuredly in the walkway across the greenery of the campus talking different topics with enthusiasm that was obvious in both their voices and facial expressions.

When a cool blow of wind swept the two, Bella suddenly shivered having only a sleeveless top on her. Edward was quick to offer his plaid wrinkled long sleeves that he wore on top of his black t-shirt.

Though Bella was not used to borrowing clothes especially from a guy, she felt cared for with Edward's gesture and willingly accepted his offer. She could smell the faint scent of smoke in his shirt and a musky and sweet scent that probably was his perfume. She hid her face in the layers of her hair while she savors the scent.

"I think you have to remove you shoes…" Edward suddenly muttered looking down on Bella's feet that were awkwardly making steps. He could hear every labored steps her shoes made sounding on the pavement like a mismatch music rhythm.

Bella bit her lip feeling the shame in her face that Edward noticed she's not walking properly with her platform shoes. Her feet were feeling sore already from walking a very long distance.

"Sorry…My feet are not used on walkathon…" She huffed with a goofy smile.

Edward stopped walking and motioned Bella to stop as he kneeled on one of his knee to unbuckle the strap of her excessively high heeled sandals. Edward slipped one sandal carefully from her foot relishing the moment of joy he was having from having to touch Bella's pretty feet.

Bella was having her own moment of exaltation too. Never in her entire adult life was she given this care by any opposite sex. And it was obvious to her that she was feeling attracted with how Edward was giving her attention.

"Ouch! Easy on the hair Cinderella…" Edward chuckled between his cry as Bella have pulled his hair harder when she wobbled from unleveled footing.

"You walk in the grass so it's softer." Edward suggested Bella when he had removed both her sandals. He insisted on holding them as they continue walking.

Bella could feel the soft touch of the trimmed grass in her bare feet. The dampness soothed her aching soles and she could walk comfortably now that she had freed her blisters from the straps of her shoes.

When they finally arrived in her apartment, Edward could sense Bella's discomfort from the liquor that she had drunk. After a brief farewell, she made her way inside the slightly lit room.

"Oh Jasper…Yeah…there…" A soft whispered voice made Bella stiffened near the door.

Her eyes lit in realization that Alice had literally brought Jasper in their room, and they sounded like they were having sex. Bella could not contain her amusement in the turn of events.

She quickly slid silently out of the door and locked it with the smallest quick motion. Her lips was still painted in silent laughter as she put her forehead in the door while her hand was still clasping the cold metal doorknob.

"What happened?" Edward's soft as velvet voice made Bella jumped out of her silent reverie. She spun around with a big grin meeting Edward's puzzled eyes.

"You don't want to know…" Bella walked towards Edward shaking her head trying to drown the memory of Alice's moaning inside the room.

He walked with Bella towards the stairs but he could not help looking at Bella's bare feet softly pressing the patterned carpet in the hallway. He could see clearly how creamy and soft Bella's feet looked in a well lit room.

Bella noticed that Edward's eyes were focused on her feet and she suddenly stopped.

"Shoot! I don't have slippers. Great!" She lightly tap her forehead by her palm.

Edward's delight on Bella's hilarious facial expression was sounded by a shaky silent laugh that earned a smack on his arms from Bella.

"I'd gladly lend you my shoes, but…I don't think girls like you…" Edward walked in the elevator first shrugging with a hint of tease in his voice.

"It's alright…I will live." Bella teased him back.

"But if you really…It has a free smell." Edward did not stop ribbing but he presumed that Bella would smack him again so he caged himself with his arms while ecstatically laughing when Bella pinched him instead in his side.

For the second time, they crossed the vast greenery of the campus just walking leisurely in the grass.

Edward was amazed of the things that he had asked Bella that she generously answered. He was picturing Bella in her marching band short skirt and he could not help smirk while biting his lip.

The laughter of the two was the only thing that could be heard in the middle of the campus other than the occasional sound of cars passing by.

Bella was really feeling tired and sleepy from walking such a distance and from the liquor she'd drank. She asked Edward if they could sit in the grass for a moment to rest.

"I hope you'd join the frat…" Edward said pulling a grass from the ground where they sit.

Bella drew a heap of breath. Frat is one thing her parents won't approve. She fell silent concentrating on massaging her soiled feet with her hands. She could not find the words to say.

Meanwhile, in their room at fourth floor, Alice was having the time of her life. For the first time, someone has given her attention and for the first time she felt ready to give herself.

She was nervous when they first got in her bed, having no experience on anything sexy. They started with just kissing back in her car after they got some drink.

But her excitement was obvious in every pull she made of Jasper, and it was not hidden from Jasper. He could feel every twitch of Alice's body. And after a lot of kissing and touching, Jasper had the courage to ask Alice if they could do it.

_I am a virgin._ The words of Alice with trembling voice echoed on Jasper's ears partnered with the memory of Alice's glistening bare body when he started pulling all of Alice's garments a while ago.

"Jasper…" Alice's voice blurred with longing sent Jasper to a place where everything looked colorful and vibrant. He made his moves going in and out of Alice pick pace now that he felt the wonder wall has given up.

Alice's fingers were scraping the muscled back of Jasper while she hopelessly tightened her jaw so as not to escape another moan from her. She made a little smile briefly remembering the sound of gasp she distinguished when Bella probably heard her moan Jasper's name a while ago. _I'll be damned tomorrow. _She bit her lips once more as another hard thrust from Jasper's manhood shoved her already slithery passage.

"Oh Alice!" Alice almost giggled loudly when a vulgar moan of Jasper came out his mouth. She felt her walls tightened involuntarily as Jasper was already coming in and out of her out of rhythm. She could feel Jasper's hands are tangled grasping her hair pulling it harder.

Alice rolled both her hands into a fist by Jasper's back when she felt the pulsating sensation Jasper's ejaculation made inside her sensitive insides. He fell on top of her panting while Alice was gasping for breath. They were both feeling fired up and beads of sweat was roiling out of their skin.

Jasper rolled over to his back leaving his arms tucked under Alice's head. He played with the lock of her hair that had stuck in his face while he sweetly whispered on Alice's ears, "I'd like to say I'm sorry, but I am not…"

Bella was puzzled on herself that she felt comfortable with Edward. She was looking directly on him sitting in front of her as he massaged Bella's sore feet. She doesn't normally fell easily comfortable with a guy like Edward.

Bella knew what she like on men. Clean shaven, neat outfit, unhairy, smells good, straight forward and confident. Looking at Edward, she could not find those on him. Though she's convince that his charm glitters when he smiles, his over-all appearance was hidden on those growing mustache and beard, not to mention the awkward silence that lingers in the air.

"Ow shit!" Edward suddenly stiffened holding the whole of Bella's foot between his palms. His eyes were glued on a dark corner of the grounds intermittently lit with a yellow long spotlight moving from side to side.

_The guard!_ Bella's mind reacted quickly upon seeing the light. _Detention! _She darted her eyes on Edward who had just recovered from his panic. He hastily stood up and pulled Bella from the ground grabbing her from her armpit.

"Run…" He commanded Bella with a heavy release of breath in her face.

Dainty little princess Bella found herself running from a guard bare feet in the pavement with a guy she met just a few hours ago. But aside from the loud tapping of her heart, she felt nothing but, excitement.

Edward quickly pulled Bella inside an apartment to hide from the guard who spotted them running and decided to walk and find them. The adrenaline that Bella felt had caused her cheek to flush an admirable pink that did not pass Edward's eyes. She was laughing hysterically when they finally got to the stairs to get some rest.

"What?" Bella inquired on a wide eyed Edward looking at her like she was one incomprehensible test question.

"Like you didn't have fun running away…God that was my first time running like a fiend!" Bella flipped her hair in excitement of what just happened to her.

"Oh...I do it all the time…It's just that..." Edward halted his boasting when Bella turned her head to face him. He suddenly felt unsure of what he was trying to say. He gulped a few times looking at the beads of sweat that trickled down Bella's forehead to the side of her face. He balled his fist to strangle them from the urge to sweep the sweat away from the tip of her nose. But he could not help trap his lower lip in his teeth when his eyes traveled down and caught sight of the glimmer in her neck and her bare chest.

_One lucky piece of shit._ His head grumbled noting to not to throw the plaid long sleeved shirt that he had lend to Bella. When Edward tugged his eyes back to her face, she was looking at him perplexed.

Edward took a deep breath again to calm his frenzied senses brought about by the sweat that seemed to be playing him tricks.

"Ahm…I didn't want you to get into trouble." He mumbled shrugging his shoulders skidding unnoticeably in his seat while looking away.

He did not look back to where Bella was sitting which were just a few inches from him even after he heard Bella laughed while saying "Agh, that was fun!" He was hiding his own exaltation that the night has given him. He satiated himself with the sound of Bella's laughter which has made a mark in his ears like a soft laughter of an angel.

"How am I gonna go back?" When Edward heard Bella's complaint uttered with a childlike voice, he pressed his lips and his eyes shut briefly readying himself with the sight of Bella's pouted lips faking a cry, a sight that has captured him crazy when he first saw it a few hours ago while they were walking back to her apartment.

Edward's face was beaming with delight when his vision of childish Bella was once again laced in Bella's facial expression. He was not thinking of anything to say to answer Bella but was quick to catch his tongue when Bella's eyes held his gaze.

"My car is outside, but…it would be tricky, the guard might be looking for us still. I would really hurt myself if you get into trouble." He managed to make his last words bubbling with humor to dispel if in case he was creeping Bella of his moment by moment lunatic reactions on her every facial expressions.

"Oh…you live here?" Bella pulled her sight up to scour the place, slowly standing and finding her footing in the step of the stairs.

"Are you sure your feet can still take it...?" Edward followed her when she made a couple of steps up the stairs. He chuckled when on the second group of stairs Bella was already pulling herself up through the stairs' baluster. He stayed behind her attentive of every labored step she made while still having the chance to enjoy the scent that seemed to emit from Bella's sweaty body.

She stalled and stiffened when she turned to take the next flight of stairs and caught sight of a couple straddling in the stairs with both their face buried on each other consummating the flame that was obviously burning them.

Edward walked passed her and caught her biting her lip with eyes veiled with envy. He used his body to conceal the figures of the students making out which sent Bella back to her senses, shaking her head while smiling.

"Privacy…" Edward murmured beside Bella as he helped her put more effort on her steps.

Bella wanted to argue with Edward's statement but she could not make herself make sense of her thoughts anymore. The walking and running have taken toll on her and all she wanted was to rest and sleep.

She could feel the burning sensation coming from her exhausted eyes. Her legs were throbbing from contracting muscles and her feet felt like it has been pricked with millions of pins.

She threw herself immediately in Edward's bed pressing her back on the wall but hesitating tentatively when she was about to put her feet up on the bed. Edward knew how tired Bella felt; he quickly spat Bella's worry for soiling his bed, which made Bella sigh in relief giving him a tight smile of gratitude.

"I have coffee here, wait." He turned around to plug his coffee maker sitting on the carpeted floor.

He mentally smacked his head when he noticed that his mug hasn't been washed. _You and your overly excited big mouth. _His head teased him.

"I…um, I'll just wash the mug." He curtly said turning his head on Bella without looking directly on her. Without hearing an answer, he threw a brief glance from the corner of his eyes confirming that she was still sitting on top of his bed with feet stretched and back pressed in the wall; he stormed the door half running to the sink located at the men's room from the far end of the hall.

His head was filled with the image of Bella on top of his bed. He was shaking his head with a naughty smile playing in his lips while he enjoyed the disrespectful thoughts his brain made.

Every hurried half-run half-walk he made in the marbled hallway felt like he was being pulled with Bella's magnetic energy. He could not look straightly on her when he came back, afraid that the heat that was pooling in his groin and his face would be obviously shouting in his facial expression.

He turned around slowly, holding the mug filled with steaming coffee, but he stopped halfway and stiffened that he almost dropped the mug which was shaking in his grasp like it wanted to jump from shock and glorification when a figure of lying down Bella greeted his sight.

"Bella…" Trembling from shock that Bella was lying down his bed, her shapely cream legs complimented by the black lace panty that was partly hidden from the length of his plaid shirt, his cool voice was almost inaudible blurring it with simultaneous swallowing and tightening of jaw that he felt he almost swallowed his Adam's apple.

Author's Note:

Thanks for the clickies again. Show me some love and review my work. Please.

Or not. Still up to you.

xoxo-M

+)


	5. TRICKS OF THE HEART

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5 – TRICKS OF THE HEART**

Bella's eyes flutter from consciousness. She was conscious that she was under a thin layer of blanket. She could smell a masculine scent of the pillow that felt rather hard on her head. The bed felt like it was covered in bread crumbs. _Where am I? _Her mind asked making her eyes suddenly shot open. She was greeted with a white curtain hampering the sun from casting its ray directly in her face.

_Edward's room! _She immediately sat up remembering that she wasn't in her room. She pulled the blanket that had slipped down revealing her bare legs up to her waist, tucking her hands inside her arms as the sudden urge to secure herself crept on her mind.

She could feel the throbbing pain up her head down her soles. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She cursed with a low voice pounding her fist in an imaginary table.

Just then Edward came inside the room startled seeing her awake and wide eyed. "I bought you breakfast." He said with a smug in his face.

_Shit! _Bella thought revolting.

Edward silently put the food he'd bought for her on top of the bed. He did not glance at Bella knowing from the corner of his eyes that she was looking at him.

Bella's heart was pounding. She was hopelessly trying to remember the things that had transpired the night before. Her head felt like it wanted to explode, _Headache…Hang over. _She named the pain. She inconspicuously slid her arms inside the blanket feeling her legs that seemed to be having spasms. _I walked back and forth. _She reasoned. _But… shit…Where's my pants? Oh…my God. _She felt like one of the veins in her brain snapped when she panned her eyes and found her pants neatly folded half hanging in a metal hanger in the handle of Edward's wooden closet.

She eased her hand on top of her lace panty that was still covering her womanhood to check if it would hurt but she could not feel anything other than the moist that had seeped in the middle of the garment.

She covered her head with both of her hands pulling her face down her bended knees. She could feel the color of shame starting to cover her entire face. _What is he going to think of me? A couple of drinks and I'm good for a one night stand? Shoot! And…Edward? He's not even my type! _Bella angrily questioned herself silently for what she had done.

Edward noticed Bella gripping her hair hard and he immediately thought that she was suffering from a hang over. "I have pain reliever, wait. Here's your coffee. That's a new one." He said turning back and forth from Bella remembering he's holding the mug filled with steaming coffee.

Bella shot up her head from the smell of the coffee that Edward offered, but the pulling aroma of the coffee quickly dissipated on her senses when her eyes traveled up his head and met his stare. She did not fail to notice the curled long lashes and the subtle color of gray of his iris that seemed to be casting spell on her already confuse brain.

Edward pulled away first from Bella's piercing stare. He lowered his gaze to his hands still holding the mug which he noticed was trembling from his unsteady grip. He swallowed a mouthful of air to calm himself and put his other hand under the mug not minding the uncomfortable heat coming from it.

She finally took the mug from Edward's unsteady hands. "Did…" Bella started still trying to look straightly on Edward's eyes who was purposely hiding his eyes from Bella's stare. She heaved her chest for a bucket of air clenching her jaw first trying to figure out the proper words she'd say.

"Did we have sex?" She said with a rasp voice feeling another creep of shame in her face. She bit her lip and fluttered her eyes anxiously waiting for Edward's reply who was caught off guard of her question. The shock made Edward's face looked frozen which is exactly what he felt, frozen.

"No." He curtly said braving to look passed Bella's anxious face with those eyes dazzling her. He smiled at her, reassuring. But Bella's face did not change expression. "I am not that guy."

She let out the bucket of air she's been holding in her chest for a while seeing the sincerity that Edward's eyes offered. She darted her eyes on her pants which hung in the closet handle sending a silent question to Edward.

He frantically shook his head in denial of whatever Bella was thinking. "I don't know how that happened…When I came back for your coffee, you were…" He motioned with his palm up on Bella's figure, "stripped…" His face felt steaming from the warm blood that had pooled in it. He grimaced implying apology.

Bella smiled lowering her head while shaking it. _I guess I lost it last night. _She thought. _You are so humiliating Bella._

They started eating when she finally had fixed herself putting back her pants. Edward found it hard to concentrate eating on top of his bed with a girl who was just half naked last night.

His head was playing images of last night with Bella's body twitching and turning; twisting _his_ blanket showing her legs and her cheeky butt. But the real treat was seeing Bella's face in a proximity that would never happen if and when she's awake. He dared sitting closer to Bella unconscious from deep slumber memorizing every freckle in her cheeks and every line associating it with how she smiles. He entertained himself with Bella's fluttering eyes sending smiles to his lips thinking of what could she be dreaming. He even had the courage to ease the lock of the hair wandering in her forehead. He was almost tempted to kiss her twitching lips had it not to her sudden murmuring of "gorgeous".

"You like music?" Bella's sweet warm voice startled him back from his daydreaming.

"Huh?" His face stiffened from a temporary glitch in his comprehension. He followed Bella's gaze to his guitar that was hanging at the back of his door.

"Guitar and drums. Wow!" Bella widened her eyes with an exaggerated wow on Edward who haven't found the answer on her first question. He brought his eyes back to where his guitar was hanging and saw the drumsticks sticking out the pocket of his filthy jeans hanging on the wall beside the wooden closet. _Agh! That is humiliating. When will you learn to wash you jeans?! _He mentally smacked the back of his head.

Bella stuck her head first inside their room to check for any awful and awkward noise that might still be playing inside.

"You are crazy." Alice said musically sounding from the kitchen.

Bella's face was hiding a naughty smile when she stepped inside straightly aiming for her closet to find a change of clothes. Alice was shaking her head when she caught sight of Bella's bare feet.

"What happened to your Loubs?" Alice was shaking from silent laughter trying to ridicule Bella for ditching her high end footwear.

Bella faked a hurt turning to face Alice with her hands in her waist and pouting lips that looked like it was going to fall off her face. "You left me remember? I had to walk back and forth the whole night." She partnered it with pounding her still bare dirty feet going to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

Alice's smile was up until her ears and her eyes were beaming when Bella walked towards her.

"So…How's he?" Bella's giggle sounded like a grade school.

Alice bit her lip from excitement and from the thought that had begun playing in her mind again. She was startled by Bella's snapping fingers and pulled her eyes that began wandering in the walls back to Bella.

"I don't know…The best?...I really didn't have any comparison to make…" Alice said between her kinky chuckles.

Bella glowered on her with an incredulous look. She did not say the word she was thinking instead furrowed her forehead unconvinced on Alice who was filled with her ego.

"Jasper's one hell of a lucky guy, I guess…" Bella concluded her argument with a sweet genuine smile of happiness.

"What's up with you? Who's the lucky guy?" Alice turned around to wash the dish she was holding off of bubbles from the strawberry scented dishwashing liquid.

She heard her answered "Argh…No one. I did not sleep with anyone…Well I slept on Edward's bed, but nothing happened, thank goodness…" but Bella was already inside the bathroom when she inquired who Edward was.

Inside the bathroom, Bella was staring at her naked body in the large vanity mirror. She couldn't understand the feeling that has been lingering inside her emotions since Edward dropped her from his apartment.

Edward's eyes have captured Bella's attention. She has been helplessly smoldered by the deep-set almond shape ashen eyes that she did not even took a second look at last night. But this morning she was captivated by the depth of how it stares at her not mention the musical note that she seemed to notice in every word that comes out his shapely lips.

"Edward?" She said with a low voice but with a tone obviously questioning her thoughts. Edward was in no way near her preference on guys. But she found that the total extreme appearance and personality of Edward has earned a consideration from her.

She found herself smiling on her reflection on the mirror, easing her hair away from her face tucking it from both her ears. And as the image of Edward's trembling hands holding the coffee mug flashed her memory, her smile grew even more coupled with a giggle. _He's fun and he's a gentleman. _She reasoned; remembering that he did not leave her all alone last night, the whole night. She knows and she remembered that if this sleeping pants less when drunk and has fallen asleep totally unconscious happened back home, she's sure to add another guy's name in the roster she's keeping in her mind.

The weekend passed like a blur.

Bella have busied herself concentrating on doing the blood draining household chores that she noticed Alice does with ease. Having Alice found a new way to spend her time; wisely, Bella was left with no one to talk to until the sun have set.

Saturday after Alice was surprised with a soft knock on the door with a totally grinning like an idiot Jasper, Bella was left alone with nothing to do but curse the pile of clothes in her hamper. She needed to google how to wash her delicate fabric clothes afraid that she might mess it up. After one batch of clothes finished and ready to put away, she felt confident already doing the thing she had never, once in her life have done.

"You're not that hard…Tomorrow it's your turn." She snorted looking at the pile of clothes she had just folded later shooting a glance in the slightly open door of the bathroom.

At night, when Alice came home humming and almost kind of skipping, Bella was boastful of the things she had accomplished. Alice was more familiar on housework than Bella. Bella shamelessly asked her about how to go about certain chores like loading the dishes in the dishwasher that she purposely bought just to skip having to wash the dishes by her hands.

Of course Alice found it a bit hilarious that Bella did not know anything besides sweeping the floor theoretically, but she was more than generous offering her help with whatever she needed, even laundry.

When they have finally retired for the night, the room was peacefully blanketed in the dark with just a sliver of the moonlit sky casting a dim light into the room. But both of their eyes were glimmering, Alice from noting every moment she had spent with Jasper driving up and down Ithaca the whole day and canoodling afterwards at his apartment; while Bella, her ears were savoring the music that has been playing in the radio immersing herself with the voice of the DJ, who have been dedicating the past several songs for a certain girl named _you._

Bella suddenly found herself walking alone to her class on a Monday morning. Jasper has been religious in picking Alice up in their apartment everyday since the party, and a school day is no exception.

"_You met a guy, and then suddenly I am no one…"_ Bella remembered teasing Alice this morning when all of the sudden Jasper was in their apartment.

"_Bella…You know it's not like that…I loved you first." _Alice counter teased her cupping her cheek with her hands.

Bella let out an exhale noisily. How ever happy she felt for Alice, she could not help feel more alone now that the only person she felt comfortable was snatched from her.

Though she met a lot of other girls who wanted to be close to her, she did not feel the closeness and ease she immediately felt the first time she met Alice. She felt like, Alice was her exact opposite, which made them more forged together, like sisters.

She made her way to the academic building walking with her usual colorful ensemble perfected with her tick-tacking stiletto. She eased in the middle of the students making their way in every direction.

The several stares she earned from the other students she passed by made her cringe and wrapped her arms on the books she was holding.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" She grumbled sullenly. Edward's voice suddenly rung in her mind. _"You look like an ivy league professor because of your polish way of dressing". "Don't get me wrong, you look…adorable with how you confidently wear those mountain high shoes, but I bet, most of the girls here hate you for being more colorful than Barbie."_

"Oh please." She snorted shutting the image of Edward's dreamy eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this. You don't look like the girl who would join stuff like those." Alice quirked her eyebrows on Bella when they finally see each other in their first class.

Jasper just reminded Alice about the standing invitation for the two of them to join the fraternity and Alice was checking if Bella would like to join her. Bella actually felt miffed that Alice was joining without her. She really felt strong on joining the organization too.

"Why...do I look like the one joining the dance troupe or the cheering squad?"

"Yeah totally." Alice's sarcastic remark was usually taken light by Bella, but this time, having both her and Edward slap her upright personality, she took it with a sour face.

"I think I am done with that phase of my life. I am on my own now, and for once I want to feel like I am doing things because I want to experience them, like it was a right of passage, not because somebody expects me or wants me to do it." She turned her head down to hide the hurt she felt.

"Hey…I didn't mean anything with that…" Alice curled her arms on Bella's trying to pull back the sarcasm that she unintentionally thrown on Bella.

For the first time, Bella has nothing to say but shot Alice a faint look with a tight smile. She knows that there's not a reason for her to feel bad about it, but the feeling she has been dreadfully scared from the very start was overwhelming her, alienation.

Jasper with Emmett picked up Alice and Bella in their room. They settled in the campus square for their lunch. Emmett was explaining in details what their organization was all about. But Bella was the only one intently listening to him while Alice was amorously eye talking with Jasper.

Edward entered the room excitedly, knowing that he'll find Bella in there. When he caught sight of her with Emmett, his jaw tightened feeling a little out of place. But still, he followed his steps to where they were seated.

"Hi Bella. Edward…My name is Edward, remember me?" He immediately said when Bella shot her glance as he sat beside Emmett.

He saw Bella' eyes lit up. "Who again?" She said hiding her angelic smile.

Edward's face fell into a frown, but Bella was quick to spat his arms which are resting on top of the table. Bella's touch, even that quick felt like it marked the spot where she smacked.

"How can I forget?" She giggled making Edward's grin appeared like it was going to tear his scruffy jaw.

Emmett alternated his stare with the two puzzled by the teasing. "When I introduced you to each other, I thought you won't get along…" He said incredulously.

Bella was surprised with what Emmett said. She was looking dumbfounded on Emmett and Edward trying to get her mental question answered.

"Oh…I was on of the _guys._" He answered lowering his head.

Edward saw a spark in her eyes again when she finally realized that he was one of the guys Emmett introduced to her the night of the party.

"_Of course you won't notice me". _Edward's remark played in her mind again.

"He's the president of the organization." Emmett tapped Edward's shoulder looking at Bella and Alice. Edward bit his lower lip, "That's me." He snorted feeling a bit embarrassed.

"He's the best president ever. That guy won't leave you in your struggles." Jasper boasted to both the girls.

"Alright, enough of your non-sense selling." Edward laughed followed by the others. But he could see only Bella's eyes focused on him and he was feeling anxious about it. "You really have to join." He said looking intently on Bella as if he was pleading but darting his eyes on Alice shortly afterwards.

Having Bella in the fraternity seemed like a treat for Edward. He was able to see her everyday, if not every hour of the day. There's calculus of course, which for the first time in his entire student life he found interesting with Bella beside him. He was so engrossed on how she found the subject enjoyable with the daily torture of numbers.

He found himself trailing around Bella and Alice when they watch Jasper and Emmett's baseball game. He savored every touch Bella gave him when they walk in the corridor. Every smile she shared with him when they eat together in the cafeteria and even the seemed to be meaningless looks that Bella threw him was of great deal for him.

One Sunday, Jasper and Emmett invaded the girls' apartment to invite them for a drive in the city for a movie which the two gladly accepted. Bella has been noticing Emmett for quite some time now. She have been putting color on Emmett's phone calls, text messages and even Emmett's frequent hanging out with her.

Emmett, for Bella was the perfect match for her. His clean perspective in almost everything appealed to Bella like it was what it meant.

The two were left alone when Alice and Jasper ditched them after the movies. On their way back to the campus, the two were chatting sprightly about things. He's been talking her to joining the cheering squad so they could always see each other and be together whenever there are competitions.

Bella having been entertaining the attraction she felt for Emmett was profoundly feeling turned on with Emmett's subtle advances on her. And Emmett could feel it. He abruptly stopped in a secluded area of the campus, and without a second thought pulled Bella with all his strength plunging his lips into her eagerly waiting lips.

Bella was feeling a little different today. Last night ended with a blast, figuratively and literally speaking. But as she woke up, she realized, Emmett and her did not talk about what do they become after a hot kinky sex inside his Hummer.

She suddenly felt conscious and unsure of what to expect. She opted not to attend her first class instead go directly in the corner of the building where their fraternity usually hangs out every after everyone's class.

She absentmindedly made her way between the other members lounging in the benches surrounding a long table. Her heart was pounding with a deafening sound blocking all the other noises around her. Her mind was conditioning herself if and when Emmett sees her and ignores her like nothing had happened. "_One night stand, where did your values go?" _She could almost hear her mother's insulting remarks.

A light tap sent her back to her senses. Edward was wearing a happy smile but Bella could not entertain herself with Edward's presence like she used to, because her mind was occupied with anxiety.

"What's wrong? You're like…" Edward looked at her puzzled with her actions.

The night before, Edward has been driving back and forth Bella's apartment, like what he used to do every weekend when there was no way to see Bella in the school. But last night, he had the courage to go down his car and ring her bell. But how ever long he waited outside her door, she did not answer.

And today, he was once again ecstatic with the sight of Bella in their _headquarters_ at an early hour. But Bella seemed to be wandering somewhere else. A question in his mind that was quickly answered.

Moments after the bell rang; Emmett arrived in the long table where Bella was sitting beside Edward. She had purposely blocked everything around her through reading her Literature lecture afraid to notice everything that was going on around her, including Emmett's arrival.

She was caught off guard and incredibly elated when she felt Emmett snaked his muscled arms on her tummy and pressed his lips on her neck.

But as Bella reddened from both embarrassment and happiness, Edward on the other hand paled from disappointment and envy.

"How's my girlfriend?" Emmett voiced his inquiry rather loud earning glances from the other members who were grinning from delight, everyone but Edward who has repeatedly made circular strokes in the notebook with his pen, causing it to rip.

_I told you…you're one slow guy. _He gnawed his jaw punishing himself for not making the move, a few weeks ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Reviews are so welcome. Thank you for spending time.

+)xoxo


	6. MISSED

A/N1

Heed the warning folks. Not suitable for very young...young adults.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 6 – MISSED**

Not seeing Bella the whole day was a torture for Edward, but seeing her tangled into Emmett arms from almost every place in the campus was an utter murder of his heart. Edward's usual jolly personality was suddenly replaced with sullen, moping and speechless demeanor in the headquarters.

Everyone noticed Edward's sudden change of attitude, everyone including Bella, but she was playing dumb to acknowledge that she was the reason for his abrupt change. She was busy enjoying her budding relationship with Emmett.

Edward pulled himself away from Bella and Alice's company. He stopped watching with them on baseball games and practice. He even sat away from them in Calculus. Alice has the faint idea of what is going on with him, but having no definite connection with Edward, she decided to shut her mouth and just agreed when Bella cited that Edward was trying to impress, Rosalie, one of their classmates who have been trying to join their group since she learned that they were members of a frat.

But Bella, seeing Edward enjoying the conversation with Rosalie, like he used to when he still talks to her, was feeling a little jealous. She missed the times of laughter she had spent with Edward.

One winter afternoon, Edward was apathetically strumming his guitar with random songs, thinking of how Bella's smile brightens his every gloomy day. He has been contenting himself with the occasional time that Bella hangs out in the headquarters or the stolen glances he could have in Calculus and the sight of her lit apartment at night.

He couldn't hate himself more for letting Emmett work his charm on Bella, knowing that it could not really been that hard for Emmett because he would be what Bella wanted.

He was startled with a soft knock in his door, and he was shock to find Bella on his doorstep.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know how he appeared. He desperately tried to remember if he combed his hair, brushed his teeth, or if he even had taken a bath.

"May I come in?" Bella's fluttering eyes sent shockwaves into his still frozen human body. His eyes were steadied on Bella's face trying to figure out if it was one of those hallucinations he's been having since that night Bella slept in his bed.

He was only able to catch himself back to reality when he finally have moved his eyes from Bella's eyes down to her soft lips which are earnestly sporting a sexy grin.

"Oh…please. By all means, enter my dungeon." He said clearing his throat to make his words sound like a joke. Bella walked pass him leaving him still holding the door, frozen from the smell coming from Bella.

When he turned around, he found Bella sitting in the floor near his guitar. He could not help himself to not to wobble from lightheadedness.

He sat in front of Bella looking incredulous on her eyes. Bella was feeling the fire from Edward's stare, but she composed herself and tried to make a light conversation.

"Will you help me with these?" She ran her fingers delicately on the strings of the guitar making an awful unmusical sound. Edward heard her but his eyes are focused on how Bella licked her lower lip with the tip of her tongue.

He gasped but he was quick to tighten his jaw. "What do you want Isabella?" He suddenly said with a grainy voice. Bella was caught off guard with how Edward sounded. She pulled up her eyes and met Edward. She has everything planned in her mind but looking at Edward's dreamy eyes with an undeniable hurt in it, all her thoughts dissipated. She was lost for words.

Bella stood up and went near the window crossing her arms together, desperately shuffling her brains for the gist of what she was supposed to say to Edward.

She felt Edward behind him. She could smell the masculine scent from his sweaty half naked body. She pressed her eyes close and let the scent travel her whole body intoxicating her senses.

Edward could not keep himself from touching Bella's long hair pulling it gently away from her ears. He could feel the heaviness in his heart that was rattling ecstatically inside his chest.

While Bella stiffened anticipating what was happening, Edward tightened his jaw for a while before he decided to proceed.

He nuzzled on Bella's hair breathing the scent of her hair before moving his face in her neck blowing air on it which made Bella stiffen some more. She could hear every breath Edward made while Edward could see every rise and fall of Bella's chest.

He slowly planted a kiss on her neck, and then another and then another going up to her ears breathing on it. He was tempted to whisper his true feelings for her but Bella turned around with a look so confused.

She was not confused of what was going on, she was confused on what she was feeling. For her, she was incredibly feeling, happy, like that is what she wanted.

Edward moved closer to her pinning her to the wall just beside the window. His ashen gray eyes were alternating looking at her fluttering eyes and her twitching lips.

Bella could not escape the captivating look at Edward's eyes. She felt weak with every intensity that he seemingly release in his stare.

Getting no sign of his feared revolt from Bella, Edward slowly put both his hands on Bella's tiny face and pulled it gently towards his. He saw it when Bella closed her eyes when he was near her.

One kiss. One long passionate kiss.

Everything that Edward had tried to do to keep away from Bella was suddenly nowhere to be found in his head. His heart was racing fast, and he knows suddenly what to name the feelings he was having for Bella since the day he first saw her.

Though Bella was fighting the urge to enjoy the mind blowing kiss that she was having with Edward, she was secretly happy but at the same time profoundly confused.

The one long kiss grew hotter. They were licking each other's tongue, enjoying every tug they made inside each other's mouth. Bella's hand traveled on the hairy bare chest of Edward, finding herself unconventionally turned on with the feel of the hair tickling her palms.

Edward's mouth travelled from Bella's lips to her neck, kissing it passionately. His hands was on top of her long sleeved blouse, he felt the growing manhood inside his pants screamed as his palms caught the peak of her breast.

He eagerly unbuttoned her blouse looking tentatively on Bella who was veiled with lust and longing biting her lips. He groaned internally as the sight of her full breast greeted his eyes, he hastily pulled her blouse out from her arms followed by her black lacy bra.

He could not deny the twitching of his cock when he had finally freed her breasts from her bra. He tightened his jaw as he enclosed the two peaks on his both hands looking incredibly aroused on Bella's eyes.

Bella arched her back when he began stroking her breast. His breasts felt so soft on his hard hands. He could not control himself when the urge to put her nipples in his mouth stroke him. His mouth was licking, tugging and encircling the nipple while his other hand was massaging the other.

Bella was trashing her head in circles, feeling the ecstasy Edward's passionate kisses gives her. She traveled her hand down to Edward's pants unbuckling it. But before she could push it down, Edward has pulled down her jean skirt first.

He eagerly pressed a mouthful of kisses in every skin his mouth touches on his way down her legs. His hands were caressing her petite body feeling every curve. His eyes grew wilder when he finally reached her belly and found a black lacy panty covering her womanhood.

Bella pulled his knee up, which Edward took seriously, hastily pulling the black panty down her thighs. He could not contain the euphoria it was giving him. His hands traveled into the middle of her thigh which was already slippery and warm. His lips continued to smack and lick her thighs, legs and down her toes, savoring the taste and the moment.

He pulled one of her legs onto his shoulder, and by slowly putting his hands in her butt, he pulled her closer to his face and started playing with the lips of her womanhood with his mouth.

Bella tangled her hands on Edward's hair pulling it hard as she writhe in pleasure from every thrust his tongue made on her. The moment has heated. Bella could not contain her longing and forcibly pulled her thigh away from Edward's face. Her eyes have grown lustful, she pulled down Edward's pants with his boxers in one go, but Edward caught her hands putting them up in her head. She used her feet to pull down his pants further, in which Edward let out a sexy guttural laugh in her lips.

As she felt Edward's stiff and hard manhood aligned in the middle of her thigh, she balled her fist inside Edward's hands. With a slow and gentle stroke, Edward made his way inside the throbbing womanhood of Bella.

Edward let go of Bella's wrist to pull her up on his waist through her butt. Her back was on the wall supporting herself as every in and out motion of Edward inside her grew harder and harder. She could not contain every moan that slips out her mouth how ever hard she bite her lips.

Edward, on the other hand was not controlling every loud sigh of her name in symphony of every thrust he made inside her. His hands are supporting Bella's weight from her butt. His eyes are half closed enjoying the view of Bella's aroused face rolling her eyes and licking her lips.

He carried her to the bed slowly putting her down pulling his cock out of her for a while. His angry manhood wobbles as he hastily pulled his pants that had tangled in his legs. He caught sight of Bella pursing her lips together naughtily looking at his _spear_.

His thrusts have grown hungrier now that they were in a more comfortable position. He's pulled Bella's legs up in his arms as he eagerly kissed her in her lips and her neck.

"Edward…" He heard her cried. And upon hearing it, his arousal became more apparent and he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd explode on her. He thrust harder earning another moan of his name from Bella.

He's deaf on his own moans but he knows he has been shouting her name over and over again. And as he felt Bella's inside quivered, between panting, he whispered "I love you Bella…", and gave in to his own intense burst of excitement.

He fell down on Bella's body; he could feel Bella's hands sliding on his sweaty back. He moved his face closer to Bella's to kiss her but his euphoria, excitement and sheer ecstasy all melted down seeing the tears trickling down Bella's cheeks.

"Bella…" He whispered in her ears. But Bella moved to cover her face with her hand turning to her side. Edward was left naked half crouching, unable to think of what he should say.

"I don't want you leaving me…just like that." Bella murmured sniffling. Edward sat down at her back and then put his hand on her bare hips. He found his folded blanket and draped it across her torso.

After some moments, Bella sat down pulling the blanket to cover her chest too. She does not know what to say.

"I'm sorry…" was all that escaped in her trembling lips. Edward tightened his jaw catching what she meant with her apologies. His heart sank, feeling a stab on it.

"I'll be right here." His voice trembled too but he concealed it with a gesture of tucking her hair in her ear. "Don't be sorry for me. I'll be fine." He made his voice sounded jolly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N2

Just a little lemon squeeze for you guys. I hope you liked it. Review me some love...if you like.

+)xoxo


	7. ACHING BEST BUD

A/N

Hello again. I'm sorry I was out for a couple of days. I have been nursing flu, just a typical one though. It was only now that I was able to finish this chapter and made a little sense on it.

I hope you like it. You are not reviewing girls, not that I am imposing, but…your reviews add inspiration.

+)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 7 – ACHING BEST BUD**

Edward knew exactly what Bella meant.

She could not be his. He remembered the words that came out Bella's soft lips just a few hours ago before she left hurriedly. _"I don't think I could live happy knowing you weren't around anymore. You're the best guy friend I have ever had"._ Pins pierced Edward's heart once again. His mind was perplexed with the overflowing emotions he has for Bella, but knowing he could not have her makes it sound so hard to choose to decide.

Bella was having the same baffled feeling all throughout her drive back to her apartment. She might have had the first great toe curling sex ever in her entire life, but having done it with a friend who she didn't have feelings with was such a torture. "What am I doing? One night stands weren't my thing?!" A sudden leap of her heartbeat made her grip her car's steering wheel harder.

Her head was trying to remember the sound she distinguished coming out garbled from Edward's lips between his moans of her name. "He loves me? That can't be right. He doesn't even look at me. And he hates how I dress, how can he love me? Why did he...let this go this far if he does?"

She could not help her eyes from welling up. She felt stupid of what she has done. She tried so hard to justify having to sleep with Edward was because of Emmett's usual absence in the picture, but still she could not find a reasonable excuse that a girl like her would actually accept.

It was the next morning when both their apprehension were answered that just started with a simple hi and hello. Edward had purposely waited in the hallway where Bella usually walk alone in the morning on her way to her class. Bella's face froze when she caught sight of Edward looking incredibly serious.

Edward on the other hand felt that his brain was shaken up side down losing all his guts that he had been storing up since last night. When they have finished their greetings, they were left looking at each other for a long time.

That's when it hit Edward. He gulped a pocketful of air and then put on a genuine smile. "Friends? It doesn't matter..." He said putting his hands in the air.

Bella's serious face suddenly freed a smile of relief. But at the back of her mind was an ego masked in embarrassment. _Sex didn't matter to him. I am just one girl. _She thought bitterly.

"I'll be good I promise". He said with a soft chuckle making Bella felt more comfortable.

"Come on I'll bring you to your room, your knight in shining armor seemed to be missing in action most of the time, best friend?" Edward said grinning while looking at her under his lashes. Bella had let out a laugh both in amusement and relief. She put her hand inside the arm that Edward has offered and walked almost skippy in the hallway.

Once again, Edward's happy personality was apparent. He'd still circle Bella's apartment at night, or walk behind her and Emmett in the campus. He'd hang out with them in the headquarters often stealing the scenes with his jokes and pranks.

That is Edward, how everybody likes him; how everybody knows him. But deep within his dreamy ash eyes, his heart was split in two and was aching for Bella's love.

But he kept his promise; he stayed as her best friend though deep inside him all he wanted is to crush her into his embrace. He contented himself walking elbow to elbow with Bella because he knew that that is the closest he could ever get, again.

Bella, on the other hand was affected with Edward's easy acceptance of their relationship as friends. She kept on remembering that Edward whispered he loves her, but now that Edward seemed to just let what happened to them just go down the drain, she now doubts her memory.

_"Maybe I was just so lost in my orgasm._" She thought bitterly while she was sullenly looking at Edward frolicking with Rosalie. She could feel the heat creeping in her face as the two seemed to enjoy each others company so well.

"Let's go babe." Emmett said making her suddenly remember that her dear boyfriend was just beside her in the long table.

"Oh. Umm, I am not attending my class; I need to finish my term paper in literature." She briefly threw Emmett a look and then brought her stare on the pile of books in front of her where she could conveniently hide her eyes which are inconspicuously watching Edward and Rosalie's every action.

"Yeah. But you can do it in your room later...you shouldn't be skipping class." Emmett reminded Bella immediately jumping into conclusion.

Edward, though sticking his nose with the crossword puzzle that he was playing with Rosalie was all ears eavesdropping in the almost inaudible argument of Emmett and Bella.

"That is not good Bella. It would affect your grades." Emmett grated his words to hide his disappointment.

"Oh don't fret", Bella smack Emmett's muscled shoulder lightly. "It's not like I am going to fail in history for skipping a class."

"I'm just saying, it all start in a..." Emmett insisted but cut off by Bella just as he was starting to raise his voice "Shssh...I am not a child anymore Baby. I can handle this, you better get going or you'll skip a class too."

Emmett stood up shaking his head in disbelief and chagrin. Emmett being a varsity scholar has been very strict about attending classes, not just because he might lose his scholarship that was actually unnecessary given the well off status of the family he was from, but most importantly for the impression he needed to keep clean, his family name being famous alumni in Ithaca.

"I am not in the mood to argue with you today, _Babe._" Bella murmured to herself pulling her pink Vaio from her Louis Vuitton pink denim bag not minding to throw a glance on Emmett's leaving figure.

"Wow Bella, won't your Vuitton be ruined with your laptop?" Rosalie mused zeroing her eyes in the bag that lay down on top of the table within her reach. "Where'd you get it? I didn't see that in their website! Is that new collection?" She gushed looking so interested in making small conversation with Bella in a topic most interesting for her.

"Oh...It's limited edition. I found it in the store at New York."

Edward was sporting a smirk, incredibly delighted that Bella has found the inner conversationalist on her disregarding that she's talking with Rosalie. Her dislike on her was so obvious with Edward; him being freakishly watchful of every tiny bit of information about Bella.

A snort involuntarily came out his nose that aside from the two who shot him a meaningful look at the same time; caught himself off guard that he needed to cover his mouth and gape his eyes on them to make it look funny.

"What?!" He glowered on them. "Oh I'm sorry I couldn't help wondering what you're talking about. I don't...I don't speak alien words." He mumbled hurriedly sounding like a jumbled statement.

"What alien words? Edward it's just a bag...Oh that's right you wouldn't know that. It's a bag that probably costs more than your ancient car." guffawed Rosalie sending shameful creep of embarrassment apparent on Edward's face.

Edward shot a glance on Bella who was pressing her lips into a faint smile looking rather insulted on Rosalie's uncalled for remark. "You know that really is so fucking brat of you!" Bella snarled on Rosalie with a disgusted face.

Edward mentally rejoiced that Bella had made such an effort to stand for him, taking note how it was the very first time he heard her curse the sweetest curse he's ever heard.

"Oh, never mind that. Don't be such a baby, Edward knew I'm just joking, right?" She put her hand stroking Edward's chest.

Bella felt uncomfortable seeing Rosalie tease Edward who appeared to be enjoying it patting Rosalie's hand. She didn't wait to see that Edward pulled Rosalie's hand away from his chest having focused her eyes on the document she opened in her laptop after she stuck her earphones on her ears and pumped the volume of the music that she clicked on in her iPod.

She desperately needed to drown whatever sounds around her was on. She didn't even look up when Edward and Rosalie stood up to leave for their class. She just rolled her eyes inwardly noting them leave from the corner of her eyes.

When she was all alone, she pulled her earphones grumpily out her ears making it clink in the monitor of her laptop when she threw them in front of her. She's been shooting daggers on the blinking cursor in her monitor but she could not concentrate on how to start, or even what to write.

Images and voices where playing in her mind. Emmett's disgruntled facial expression along with his judgmental remark, and Edward's cool compose regardless if Rosalie just dissed him.

"Bitch!" She grumbled.

"Who is?"

Bella almost jumped from her seat when from nowhere Edward suddenly talked behind her. She's been so caught up with battling her emotions that she did not even notice that Edward has been there for a long time watching her thumb her hair so many times from obvious anxiety.

He sat in front of her putting his elbow on top of the table while his hand where lazily fingering the scruff in his jaw.

"Your girlfriend is a bitch." Bella surly grumbled pressing her lips in a tight line. Edward's eyes sparkled like it was hit by a flash bulb.

He snorted. "What girlfriend? I didn't know someone's claiming me her boyfriend now, that's original!" Bella looked at him not entertained of his joke at all.

Edward recomposed himself but could not hide the obvious satisfaction in his face. "For your information, she's not my girlfriend and yes, she's a bitch." He lowered his gaze to hold Bella's eyes. His giggle rang into Bella's ears like a chime.

"What are up to anyway? What's so important that you'll ditch your class?" He pulled himself up the table making a loud thud in the wood when he hit it with his butt and feet and then eased his way down to sit beside her sticking his head near Bella's to stick an eye on what she's doing.

"Crap." She snorted pulling her head away from Edward's. "My literature professor's asking for a short story. I couldn't make out any…" She explained thumbing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Come with me. Maybe you needed air." Edward stood up hastily in his seat and without a second thought closed her laptop and pulled her bag from the table.

Bella was surprised and was not able to think fast not until Edward pushed her playfully up her seat.

"Where are we going?" She excitedly asked walking beside him while Edward carefully eased the laptop back inside Bella's expensive piece of container.

"Let's go for a drive." Edward babbled faking to wipe a sweat in his forehead when he's done putting the laptop inside.

Bella held out her hand to get the bag out of Edward's hands but he twisted his shoulder like a child and put the bag on his arms like a girl.

Bella shook her head in awe and let the matter go. "But, I have a class later." She said straightening her blouse. "Bella…you're so stiff. Give yourself time and have fun!" Edward gushed walking backwards trying to pull Bella's eyes up with his stare.

"I don't know." She meekly said. "Oh come on, your outlook in life doesn't actually theme well with your personality!" Edward pulled Bella's hand and gave it a tug which made her step a bit faster.

"Edwar—rrd." She said with a giggle. Edward shot her a glance and started running which she followed.

"Woooo!" Edward ran in the hall way holding Bella's hand. Bella was running fast and shouting her exhilaration too, symphonized by the sound of her clucking heels in the marble floor.

"Excuse me? Children this is not a playground! Mr. Cullen? It's you again?!" A large spectacled overgrown professor yelled outside his classroom putting his hands in his waist trying to warn the two but they were far from his sight when he finished his sermon that he was just left shaking his head and noting to write a disciplinary action for them.

When the two got out of the building, Bella was panting in excitement still shouting on top of her lungs. "Wooo!" She laughed out loud wiping the sweat that broke loose in her forehead.

Edward was catching his breath holding into his knee with one hand and the other with Bella's bag. He was glancing at Bella delighted to see the hysteria that was so obvious on her face.

"Hey Bitch!" A male student yelled from the window of their second floor classroom licking his lips like some kind of pervert. "Want to hang out?"

"Fuck you!" Bella yelled outrageously on the guy sticking her middle finger.

"Bitch!" The guy barked.

But Bella just smiled at him sweetly putting her hand on her waist and twisted her body away from the guy.

"Hey…hey…hey!" Called the guy, but Edward stuck his finger up his head while looking murderously dangerous on the guy who backed out upon recognizing him.

Edward ran after Bella who was walking with her heels making a musical composition on Edward's ears accompanied with swaying hips so enticingly obvious on her well engineered skinny black jeans.

Edward stopped abruptly when Bella stopped in front of a two-door pink camouflaged car. His eyes grew wide exaggeratedly making his eyes go back and forth the whole of the car.

She halted putting her keys in the key slot of the door and slowly turned around seeing Edward's comic reaction in the corner of her eyes. Her smile was a playful smirk and her eyebrows were quirked sort of daunting. She twisted her head and clucked her tongue.

"Your car…it's pink…What do you call this?" Edward stammered in both awe and shock.

"It's called…Bella's pink Volvo C30. Why, do you have a problem with pink?" Bella fret with a serious face.

"Your car is pink, your laptop is pink, and your lipstick is pink…Of course not, what's not to love with pink?" He snickered.

"Oh so come on let's go!" Bella aggressively blurted.

Edward half ran to the other side keeping the amusement to himself. He was half expecting the interior to be all colored in pink, getting himself ready to taste like candy when the ride is done, but to his disappointment, the interior was just plain off white, though the scent inside made him swallowed from a candy taste. His amusement could not be hidden from Bella.

Bella was smiling as she drove out the campus. "What?" Edward inquired, intrigued with the smile that he rarely see on Bella's lips.

"Seatbelts?" She said insinuating her command by looking at his lap up to his head, which unintentionally caught her sight of Edward's bulge jutting on his pants.

"Seriously? What can a Barbie do me harm?" He chuckled, teasing her. Bella bit her lip and stepped on the gas as they were turning a blind curve. "Whoa!" Edward widened his eyes in shock holding on the handle as he was pushed back abruptly on the windows of his seat and then jokingly put on his buckles with a shaky hand.

Bella decided to drive down to Ithaca, she did not talk much but instead turned on the radio and put her iPod to play her favorite music. She was smiling softly batting her head to the beat of the song. Her soft murmurs and hums did not escape Edward's attentive ears, and so as her camera sitting on the backseat of the car.

"May I?" He asked Bella's permission to use her camera. Bella was confused at first but upon realizing what Edward wanted "Oh sure, sure!" She gushed.

Edward knew how to handle a camera, he focused it outside through his window and then clicked the shutter, he focused it in the windshield capturing the side of the road covered with snow and then clicked the shutter and then he focused it on Bella, he zoomed in and zoomed out; and then he never stopped clicking the shutter. He got most of Bella's spur of the moment facial expressions making him smile like an idiot who just captured colorful streaks from fireworks unveiled in the night sky.

"What are you doing?" Bella snickered tentatively looking at Edward who has not yet stopped clicking the shutter. "You do photography too?" She enclosed her lower lip in her teeth quirking her eyebrow.

"You'll be surprise a guy like me actually has a talent." He mumbled shaking his shoulder from a hidden silent laugh.

"Turn there." Edward commanded Bella, "Please." He added his manners a bit late with a smile in his lips.

When Bella took an eye outside her windows, she almost hit the brakes hard. Her eyes wandered on the scenic view of the Cayuga Lake with trees around it covered in what looked like white cotton candy. She stepped out of her car as did Edward, still holding her camera.

After a few minutes of enjoying the scenery, Edward noticed a change of mood from Bella as she frantically rubbed her arms and pressed her jaws together. She spun around and head back to her car.

Edward pulled in a heap of air through his mouth. "What's wrong? Are you cold, here…" He shook his shoulder to loosen the camouflage green jacket that he was wearing.

"No…I'm fine Edward." She said quickly patting his biceps.

Edward pulled himself near Bella, "What's bothering you? Do you want to head back?" He repeated his query.

Bella stared blankly outside on the windshield her eyes batted agitatedly. A few seconds later, she spoke with a croak. "Nothing. I just…I've never been here before. Emmett has not brought me here…In fact…my fucking boyfriend hasn't ride in my _pink_ car yet." Edward was alarmed when she sniffled and pulled himself a little bit closer to her.

But Bella was quick to look at him dispersing his suspicion. "Pardon the blunt name I gave my boyfriend." She chuckled a bit but Edward was attuned with her laugh to be fooled with the happy mask she's putting.

"Sex always makes things complicated. Guys. After they've got what they want…puffttt…kaput. Things change like a snap." She spurted the words together with a puffing of her lips and snapping of her fingers. It was too late for her to pull her words back realizing that she was talking to Edward, someone she had sex with.

Edward slowly backed down to his seat feeling the intensity of Bella's words hit him. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He said with a tight smile.

Bella turned her body facing Edward, "Oh…No. I'm sorry; I wasn't talking about you…Orrrr…Oh God. I don't know." She murmured looking down her lap shaking her head like what she was currently thinking will magically dissipate from the shaking.

After a moment of silence, Bella cleared her throat "Oh what the hell! We're supposed to be having fun, right?" She smiled at Edward who was eagerly looking at her beaming face, trying so hard to fathom her true feelings.

They drove until they reached the downtown. Bella was feeling elated seeing Edward slung her bag on his body and her camera on his neck. She was shaking her head in awe and delight. "What?" Edward sweetly teased Bella with his question batting his eyes a few times dazzling Bella. "Nothing." She just shook her head again.

Edward pulled Bella's hand abruptly when they passed at a Starbucks café. "Café Mocha, whip cream and caramel. Right?" He put his face near Bella's ears that she almost turned around when he suddenly spoke. Bella rolled her eyes erasing the perverted image that played in her mind. "Yes." She raked her hair with both her hands, "Please." And then chuckled.

"Do you know Emmett…like…a long time ago?" She said seriously after she made her first sip on her steaming hot coffee.

Edward felt he swallowed his Adam's apple. _You and your thoughts, it never fails to amaze me. _He thought with a smile. He opted to slowly take a sip on his own coffee thinking of the proper words to say.

"Because I know you knew Jasper…" She uttered again but having no exact words in her mind to elaborate, she shut up.

"Emmett…is…well, he's a good person, I think. But if ever he'll hurt you…I…" He shook his head making himself stop what he was about to say, afraid to say a lot of words that might make the moment awkward.

"He's popular in the school. He's umm…how do we say it, fucking serious in keeping his reputation...well, his family's reputation actually, clean. That is why, whenever there's even a little squabble concerning the frat, he'll ditch, just like…_that._" He stated snapping his fingers.

"I don't understand." She put her hand to her head slouching on the little circle table. Edward quickly grabbed the camera and focused it on her. She rolled her eyes snorting. "Wh--?" She started but Edward held her arm, "Don't move, and stay still." And then he clicked the shutter when he got the expression he was waiting.

He sipped his coffee again, "I meant, the organization occasionally gets into how do I call it…limelight, because of, some student brawl and the likes. And being in a brotherhood, I don't really demand everyone to fight, I just of course…expect to see some support, if not with the banging of jaws, at least morally…you know?" He explained on an all ears Bella.

"But don't worry; no fights have ever happened…again. The mean boys have graduated already." He chuckled, assuring Bella.

"It's nice you came out with me tonight. I want to show you something." Edward said with his arms resting on top of the table.

"What's that?" She smiled sweetly making Edward licked his lips on the image.

"9 o'clock. Do you still have time?" Edward looked at his watch noting that it was just half past seven.

"Yeah! I'm on with everything!" She enthusiastically answered not minding the reminders that suddenly popped out her head.

They spent the next hour leisurely walking on the sidewalk with Edward checking on her toes every five minutes. "They're still fine Edward! Stop staring…" She sniggered and clutched her hands on Edward's arm.

The feel of Bella's palm coupled with the soft feel of her breast brushing his arm sent reverberating shakes on his muscles that caused them to tense, which was not hidden from Bella's senses.

It was almost 9 o'clock when they circled the patio with her car and parked in a place where most of the establishments were already closed. She could not understand where and what is Edward going to show her but she just kept her silence and followed him walking in the sidewalk.

Her questions were answered when Edward finally stopped in a glass door covered with venetian blinds with a big commercialized sign that reads "No minors allowed". Edward turned around bathing himself with the sight of Bella's bewildered expression. She traveled her eyes and found a sign lit in green and orange with only the _bar _word readable. She pulled her eyes back to Edward who pushed the door open and pulled her hand with soft squeeze.

He led her in a table in the middle of the already crowded and noisy room. She felt downright nauseated with the pool of people and the smoke that was obviously living in the air.

"What do you want to drink?" He whispered in her ears. Edward was feeling his knees weakened with the sight of Bella's nape and the smell of her neck and her hair remembering how he had plunged his lips in there a few weeks ago. Bella was feeling the same way distinguishing the air that came out his mouth from the warm air inside the bar.

"Margarita would be fine." She whispered back on Edward's ears, which almost made Edward peck her neck from apparent arousal of his senses.

Edward raised his hand, and a bimbo looking platinum blonde unsanitary munching her gum came excitedly smiling that her lips resembled that of a clown, her boobs was half hidden on her neon purple tube and her butt bouncing on each other on her skimpy faux leather skirt.

"Hey Edward! How's it going?" She ran her middle finger on his chest making a trail going down his buckle. Bella furrowed her brows with a tight smile in stupefying shock.

"It's nice to see you too, Angela." He said with a loud voice rolling his eyes on Bella as he tugged her wandering finger off his buckle. "Now be nice, and serve us margarita and vodka…Please." He said pulling the chair noisily beside Bella.

Angela, the waitress, swayed her hips and threw Bella a naughty smile as she flirtatiously walked to the bar.

"Could you wait for me for a…moment?" He whispered again on Bella's neck this time inhaling a heap of her scent briefly taking a peek on his black leather rectangular watch.

"Okay!" Bella shouted having Edward pulled his face away from her already. He spun hastily throwing her one more glance before he hurriedly turned in the corner.

Bella's eyes aided by contact lenses were aggravated by the cloud of smoke lingering in the air and the frequent changing of the flickering lights. She yelled thank you to the waitress when she returned with their drinks.

She wandered her blurred sight around grimacing on the loud laugh coming from every table. She could not even picture a normal aura of the people being lit by too many different flickering lights. Though she was not used to this kind of place, she was feeling ecstatic that for the first time she's been in a bar. _Shut up! _ She giggled as she snarled on the thought that just popped out her brain.

She was busy twisting and turning in her seat enjoying the sight and the sound all around her, she did not understand what the announcer just said in the microphone. The light just went off and then a little spotlight lit as a very familiar song started in the stage.

_You light the skies up above me_

_A star so bright, you blind me_

_Don't close your eyes, don't fade away, don't fade away_

Bella almost fell off of her seat when all the colored lights suddenly turned on and revealed the owner of the cool voice doing the vocals. A pair of dim light hidden dreamy eyes was staring at her with all intensity as his fingers strummed his electric guitar and his lips touched the microphone as he vocalized with all his feelings the lyrics of the song.

After five songs, all of which was in Bella's list of favorites in her iPod, Edward's set was done and he was already chuckling when he emerged from the corner going back to his table with Bella. While on the stage, he was inwardly laughing seeing Bella drank her Margarita and his Vodka too as she sang with her. Her shrilling voice was climbing on top of the others' cheering.

When Edward sat on their table, Bella immediately wrapped her arms in his neck which made Edward caught off guard. He stiffened and didn't know what to do, though he was cheering inside, he didn't want Bella to think that he was taking advantage of her being under the influence of alcohol.

"You're my hero…" She whispered in his ears sending chills on Edward's every bone. She did not move for some moment tightening her arms on his neck. Edward could not contain the monster hormone that has started to surge a few hours ago, but he knew that if Bella did not stop putting herself that close range with him, he might snap.

He snaked his hand on her back slightly pulling her away, "Bella…Honey…" He softly said that was almost drowned by the deafening dance music playing.

"You are so good! They were all my favorites!" She squealed like an overly amused first grader.

"I know." Edward said softly, his voice was definitely drowned by the noise around. "You want…you want to go?" He asked unsure if that was the right words to say at the very moment. His face was too near Bella's that she can smell the mint coming from his lips.

But Bella declined "No. I just ordered more drinks." She put her back on the backrest of her seat and lolled her head with the beat of the sound.

"You had enough, I think…" He chuckled as he spoke near Bella's ears again. Bella clasped her arm again on Edward's neck playing with his hair up his nape. "Nooo. You can't expect to give me this and then just pull me away from it." She said looking at his slightly opened mouth, with her lips talking inches away from his lips.

"Alright…But I will be driving." He shrugged murmuring near her lips which he saw made a sweet smile and licked her lips.

Their drinks came, and the music became deafening and irresistible for Bella. She pulled Edward on the dance floor where most of the people where already elbowing each other. She wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and started dancing too near Edward's comfort zone.

He closed his eyes for a minute as his hands found the sweaty bare back of Bella under her white fleece jacket. He savored every contour of her back that his hands came in contact with, pressing them lightly. He was biting his lips so hard it would bleed already, to prevent himself from plunging his lips into hers.

As Bella grind herself on Edward's already bulged front, she was feeling all euphoric from the alcohol in her system and the feeling of freedom she had never felt before. She was drenching her sight with the image of Edward's face magnificently being lit by the flickering light.

Beads of sweat were falling down his forehead from the heat inside the bar and from the heat creeping all sides of his body. He could feel his shouting manhood rubbing on Bella's moving torso. He could not deny the jutted nipples of Bella brushing his chest, and the feel of her flesh slippery of her sweat was clouding his brain and pulling him to decide to just ram Bella.

But the music changed, and Bella pulled him again, this time in the bar. He helped her sit in the tall bar chair pulling her up through her waist. Bella ordered more margarita and vodka, talking incoherently on the tattooed bar tender who was pleasantly giving her a pep talk.

"This is a nice guy!" She blurted out, putting her hand on Edward's jacket's sleeve. "You are very lucky. Not everyone gets too close on him…" She rolled her eyes to and fro Bella and Edward.

"This is Jessica. She's been here as long as I have been…" Edward said in a loud voice beside Bella's sweat drenched face.

Bella stretched her hand out to shake Jessica's hand. "I'm Bella." She said.

"Yeah? Jessica. It's nice to _finally _meet you." Jessica gushed looking at Edward with such delight. But Edward gawked on her. "You enjoy Bella!" She said loudly. Bella just nodded smiling at her not hearing all the words she said.

After another batch of drinks and a steamy hot dance in the dance floor, Edward finally has pulled Bella out of the crowd and out the bar. She was walking in unsteady manner tripping from her high heeled shoes. Her words are slurred and Edward could just nod and snicker in amusement of Bella's drunk state.

He was holding her waist too tight while Bella has engulfed Edward in her loose embrace in his back and his chest. He wanted to remove her shoes that had caused them to trip and be out of balance several times on their way to their parking slot, but he was afraid Bella could step onto something that could cut her soles.

On the parking, Bella kept on laughing unable to focus her attention on Edward's face that appeared to her as a swirling image of angelic face.

"Bella…hey…your keys." Edward said once again biting his lip to restrain it from kissing her.

Bella's back was leaning on her car door, her chest was heaving air making it motioned up and down like it desperately wanted to be noticed. Edward was looking at it alright, making his manhood twitch in so much agony. His voice was utterly guttural, can't hide his arousal anymore.

He pulled himself exactly on Bella's front; his face was on her neck. His hands were on the car on either side of Bella's head supporting him. He kept on gasping for air to clear his clouded with lust mind, but Bella's enticing glistening body was so hard for him to resist.

"Bella…I need your keys." He whispered once more.

Bella's hands pulled both his hands and put it behind on her back pockets. "Find it…" She whispered; her lips are definitely touching his neck.

Edward put both his hands inside her back pocket, slowly snaking them inside. His chest was brushing Bella's breasts while his bulged cock was pinning the middle of her thigh. When he caught the key, which was not in her back pocket but in her front, he stared amorously on Bella, and gently wiped the sweat on her forehead and her nose.

Bella's fluttering eyes was veiled in lust. She pulled her jacket off her shoulders. "It's hot." She said biting her lip which made Edward pulled her closer to him through her butt.

"Fuck me." She whispered with her lips almost touching his.

Edward was so caught up with his own arousal that she pulled her hastily to the passenger seat. He half-run back to the driver's seat and started the engine. He wandered his eyes around and found the place still crowded with people coming out from the bar. And so he decided to drive to find a place.

He has been footing the brake so hard as Bella's hand was on top of his pants fingering his obvious grown manhood. Bella was closing her eyes while she was slumped on her seat licking her lips.

As Edward has found the perfect spot, he noticed that Bella's hand had stopped caressing his bulge. He turned to look at her and found her half asleep, talking; "Edward…fuck me" over and over again.

He could almost feel disappointment from the almost sex, but looking at the half asleep Bella, most probably dreaming of him still pleading him to fuck her, he could not help keep himself from grinning from ear to ear.

With a sigh and a firm pressing of his eyes, he was able to drive away holding Bella's hand on his.

He was holding Bella firmly on both his arms, finally free from the accident inducing heels of her shoes; he was able to bring Bella up her apartment without a single trip on the floor.

"What happened?!" Alice angrily whispered, gawking his eyes on Edward. Bella suddenly woke up startling from Alice loud whisper.

"Hey Ally! Whoa, you looked…sexified!" She said with a slurred voice putting her hand near Alice's face to touch it but Alice was quick to pull away.

Edward walked her to her bed with Alice at his back, fuming and trying so hard not to say nasty things on her fraternity's president. But even though she did not talk, Edward could see her anger from her face.

When Edward had helped Bella lay on her bed, she pulled him near her and whispered, "You didn't make love to me…"

Edward eased her hair away from her face and mouthed "Sleep…"


	8. TISSUE

A/N

Hi my dear friends, this chapter is for all of you who untiringly read the product of my imagination fueled by my obsession with Edward.

Review me some love Dearies. Thank you.

+)xoxo-M

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 8 – TISSUE**

Bella twisted and turned relentlessly in her bed. She was talking in her sleep. Alice was sitting on top of her bed with her back pressed on the wall. She doesn't know what to make of what she was seeing and hearing.

"Hey Ally." Bella turned from lying on her side to her belly and found Alice's eyes fixated on her while she was tying her shoes on top of her well made deep maroon bed cover. "What's up?" She added with a grainy and clogged-nose voice. Her face was half hidden and only one of her emerald eyes smudged with eye make up from the night before was squinting at Alice's direction.

"You tell me." Alice replied sourly stomping her foot down and pulling up the other to tie the shoelace. Bella internally groaned sensing Alice's peeve from just ditching last night. She rolled and hastily sat but slowly slid back half lying on a plumped pillow clutching her hair.

"Look, I'm really sorry for not coming to class...hachuu!...Oh shoot, I'm sorry, excuse me..." She said covering half of her face while frantically opening her bedside table drawer for a tissue, her face was grimacing another sneeze.

"I don't actually care if you don't attend your classes Bella, but you should at least have informed me where you are." Alice said looking directly and seriously on Bella.

"Alice..."

"I know you're old enough...you could have just answered my calls or even just text messages!" Alice's voice was full of bitterness, her eyes were wide on Bella trying to show her annoyance but it could not hide the sting that was affecting it.

"Hey..." Bella pulled her body forward to reach out but her throbbing head was tugging her back. "I am so sorry. I was...I mean...it was pretty loud where I was...I am really sorry." She said between sneeze and blowing her nose. She sounded like something's stuck in her nose.

"Yeah I get that...just, please next time you try running away, be nice and inform your worried friend you're fine and having fun with your other…guy best friend? Okay?" Alice said softly with an undeniable sense of jealousy.

"Okay I'm sorry." She said with a faint smile. She held out her hand to shake Alice's hands with a pout in her lips, acting like a kid.

"I worry on you..." Alice came near her and held her hand. Bella smiled relieved that her best friend has accepted her apology. "I am going to be late. I guess you'll be stuck here?" Alice said laughing softly motioning on Bella's body to emphasize her awful look. "You don't look so...good."

"I am not feeling well." Bella said running her other hand on her hair tugging it hard.  
"Yeah, I bet. You better ready your best reasons though, I am sure your grumpy boyfriend will interrogate you, he's checked on you yesterday," Alice said with a playful smile, adding "furious" with a glowering look on Bella who was uninterestingly amusing herself with Alice's warnings.

She just rolled her eyes with a grunt. "Anyway, we'll talk later." She said putting Bella's hands off of her hand shaking it in feigned disgust.

"Wash your hand!" Bella called with a grainy labored voice on to Alice already making her way to the door. "And hey, you look really nice on those..." She added when Alice turned around to gave her another look.

Upon hearing the compliment, a joyful smile flashed into Alice's face. She stopped for a while contemplating on staying with Bella rather than coming to school, but Bella realized what she was trying to do and waved her hand goodbye when she looked ay her.

Bella's face though obviously a torn picture of her glorious made face last night was sporting a smile looking at Alice who was wearing a black wide necked t-shirt stripped with different colors and pulled to her right side revealing her right shoulder.

She shook her head amusedly, "what love can do." She grimaced when she noticed she was still wearing her clothes from the night before. She slid down under her blanket, holding her head like some kind of fragile crystal.

She turned around on her belly and then turned back on her back, feeling uneasy with the tight jeans she was wearing. She was contemplating on going to the bathroom to clean herself and have a change of clothes but with the almost popping of arteries in her head and the lightheadedness she's feeling, she decided to just pull her pants down and cuddle up again with just her black cheeky underpants and her backless top.

She could not even make herself get up to get medicine to ease the pain she's suffering, afraid she'll either crawl or fell and faint, she decided to just wait for the sleep to hit her.

She buried her face in her soft pillow that smells like candy, the voice and the image of Edward singing on the stage passionately looking at her was playing on and on in her head. She was humming the first song he sang, trusting that the song would hum her to sleep.

She was almost lost in the lucid moments of sleep, when a loud knock made her eyes swung open in frustration. She grunted loudly before she rolled slowly up her bed. She felt like her throat was in danger of cracking from thirst.

When she opened the door, Emmett was standing with his hand on the wall and the other on his waist. His face was definitely not a picture of joy or amusement but infuriation. His creamy face seemed paler and his blue eyes seemed to be burning hot.

Bella let out air through her mouth, _judgment day_, she thought with an inward grunt. She turned around leaving the door opened, just in time before Emmett pushed the door intensely that given her slow and inattentive state, she could have been hit right in the face.

Clutching her head in both her hands, she made her way to the refrigerator and drank straight from the water pitcher. Emmett who has made his way to her bed was wide eyed seeing Bella drank like a construction worker who hasn't drank water for a long time. The water was dripping from the lips of Bella and the pitcher, but Bella did not mind getting her top and her breast get wet, she was really thirsty.

She absentmindedly left the pitcher on top of the sink and the ref open making her way back to her bed. She kept on pressing her eyes hopelessly keeping her eyesight clear from an invisible net clouding it. She could feel every throb the veins in her brain made.

Without saying anything on a horrified Emmett, she slid herself in her blanket again and entertained her thoughts of the music that has been playing over and over again in her head.

But Emmett pulled her up from her blanket. "Emmett, can we talk later?" She said with her eyes half closed.

But Emmett was not to drop the matter that easily. "What is wrong with you?" He growled. "Emmett…" Bella groaned in frustration.

"Look at you; you look like a total mess!" Emmett seconded his fury.

"What do you want?..." She shot her eyes open in exasperation.

"What the hell Bella?

But Bella just made her face sourer looking straightly on him.

"I saw you. You were running in the hallway; shouting! I was there! Are you trying to embarrass me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett's face was red in fury; his eyes are getting scarier and scarier by the minute.

"Why do you keep on asking what is wrong with me Emmett, when you already have made up your mind that there is something wrong with me?"

"What else would you like me to tell you to defend myself?" She grated her words, sounding muffled from her clogged nose. She could feel the creeping urge to unleash her anger too from being judged.

"You just left! You just ran away! With Edward!" He yelled furiously, Bella closed her eyes controlling her emotions with heavy breathing. "He will get you into trouble!"

"I am not in the mood to fight with you, okay?! Could you just…leave?!" Bella found the courage to yell back making her face looks like it was going to explode in anger.

She could almost hear Emmett's labored breathing from fury. He stood up shaking his head in anger and disbelief; his teeth are grinding together producing a gnawing sound.

He left banging the door making Bella ball her hands into fist and tight her jaws in infuriation. She could not think straightly with the nagging throb of her she could not deny. She banged her head on her pillow and covered herself with the blanket.

It wasn't even a moment for Bella when she heard her name again.

"Bella?"

She rolled her eyes under her sheets, pressing her lips into a very frustrated tight line. _I really don't want to fight with you! _She yelled silently.

She sat hurriedly out of her blanket, shouting furiously before even opening her eyes. "Leave me alone!!!"

By the time she opened her eyes, Edward was standing still in the door opening like he was poured with a cryogenic fluid and would break into pieces any moment.

"Ugh!" Bella laid her head in the headboard of her bed with a thud. "I'm sorry…" She said with a grainy voice that came out as a croak. She pressed her eyes together, as she was thumbing her hair pulling it slightly to ease her head ache.

The door clicked close.

She need not open her eyes to check if Edward left because she knew that Edward was there, right in front of her. She could smell his glorious sweet masculine scent.

"Bella…"

She did not reply and continued pulling her hair, now with the help of her other hand. She could hear Edward's breath but she did not chance to peek on him, feeling the heat radiating from his stare.

Edward held her hand stopped; pulling it down slowly on top of her and replace his hand pressing her scalp in each rake that it made on her head.

"You looked…" Edward started with a throaty voice but was immediately cut-off with Bella's sour note, "Terrible…mess…hell… Yeah, I heard that two times already today…"

"I did not say that." He said slightly chuckling.

"Right." She murmured with a stuffed nose sniffling.

"You look plain. Plain yet so pretty." He murmured.

A gasp went out Bella's mouth involuntarily. "Oh…you think I am ugly without all those…hachuu!..." She covered her face and peeked on her already swollen eyes to find her box of tissue, as another batch of non-stop sneezing attacked making her nose clogged more.

Edward handed her the tissue box lying on the floor covered with the used and stuffed ones that has already piled in the carpeted floor. He waited until the wave of sneeze came to a halt before he spoke again.

"I did not say anything ugly…nothing is ugly about you. You are the prettiest thing ever, even when you…could not distinguish if you have a black eye from your make up or swollen eyes from your colds…" He chuckled softly as he resumed raking her head massaging her scalp.

Bella lightly smack his shoulder with her fingers, covering her nose and mouth again from another sneeze, "Ugh!" She groaned in exasperation pulling her head back in the headboard banging it several times.

"Stop it…" Edward held her head firmly to stop her from hurting herself. "My head will explode any minute…I'm going to die!" Suddenly tears started trailing down her cheeks, racing like a gushing stream.

"Hey…hey...hey." Edward cupped her face on his hands shaking it ever lightly. "Hold on…I'll find you something to ease the pain…" He said when Bella slightly opened her eyes to look at him, registering in her mind Edward's worried face. Her eyesight was still clouded with haze and now with moist from her tears.

She closed her eyes, sending down another rush of tears in her cheeks. "Do you have medicines here, or I have to…" She heard Edward said coming from the kitchen.

"Top cabinet, extreme right…" She answered with almost no air coming out her nose.

"Stop crying, your nose will get even clogged." Edward grumbled.

"Here…" Bella's startled when Edward suddenly talked near her face. She opened her eyes and found two tablets in one hand and a glass of water in his other hand.

She raised her hand to grab the glass of water but it trembled from her unsteady weak hand and so she settled with allowing Edward to help her sip water after she had slipped the tablets in her mouth.

"What are they for?" She inquired when she had swallowed the tablets and drank water. Edward's eyes traveled from Bella's pale sick face down to her bosoms where the water from the glass seemed to intentionally drip.

"You're sick Honey…" Edward jokingly mused which earned a timid smile from Bella. But her clogged nose was hampering entry of air in her lungs causing her to feel a need to throw up, so she suddenly shot up from the bed with wide eyes aiming for the toilet but settled on the kitchen sink when all of the liquid in her stomach decided to came out of her mouth and her nose.

Edward was caught off guard with Bella's sudden flight to the sink. His eyes, being the window not only of his soul but most of all of his human man nature briefly stuck and froze zeroing on Bella's butt cheeks peeking out of her black panty. Only upon hearing Bella's labored effort to let everything from her stomach out was he able to tug himself near Bella.

Bella could feel Edward's body pressed on her behind while he was holding her hair away from her face and rubbing her back up and down with his other hand. But she could not focus on it because her clogged nose was making her stomach churn in agony.

After a few minutes that her stomach had settled, Bella felt her body slid down the walls of the kitchen tugging Edward down.

"Hey…you need to lie down." He said.

Bella obeyed and lay down on the floor.

"No silly…" He chuckled and got up on his feet and slowly scooped her from the floor.

Edward's eyes never left Bella's face who was lost between the reality of her fever and colds and the hallucinations of her drunkenness.

"Edward…" Bella murmured with her eyes closed when Edward put her down in her bed.

"Hmm?" He answered softly looking intently on her face. He eased her hair away from her face which made Bella hummed softly as she pulled her blanket up to cover her body.

"Don't cover yourself; your fever will flare up if you get hot…" He whispered; too near her face, but Bella has already succumbed to sleep. He put his palm on her forehead and then on her neck to feel her temperature, shaking his head when the heat from it did not made him comfortable.

He tried to wake up Bella with a slight tap on her shoulder but she did not even flinched so he find his way to her drawers to find something to wet so he could dab her. He found a little towel, wet it and started to dab it in her forehead and her face trying to make her fever lower down.

When he put the towel on her neck, his wrist brushed on the top of her breast and he felt her clothes were wet, _dripping water_, he thought.

He went back to the closet and the kitchen, opening every drawer to find what he needed. When he came back on Bella's bed, he has everything that he needed.

He started by wiping Bella's forehead again and her face with the little towel dipped in the soup bowl filled with slightly cold water. He untied the backless shirt that Bella was still wearing, slowly pulling it out through her head.

Bella woke up from a soft shake of her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, the smell that has been trying to snatch her from her sleep greeted her, steaming hot.

Edward's beaming face smiling with his eyes crinkled on its side was behind a steaming bowl of chicken soup. Bella was washed with so much awe, that she immediately found the strength to sit on her bed with a genuine smile.

"You cooked for me?" Her words were barely unintelligible from her hoarse voice.

"You want me to cook something else?" He answered from the deepest pits of his throat with an affectionate stare and a playful smirk.

Bella fluttered her eyes as she snorted that went on to a soft chuckle. "No one has ever cooked for me before…" She said when Edward asked her the reason for her amusement.

Edward was sitting on Alice's bed faking to read a fashion magazine he found under Bella's bed. He was checking her from his periphery; every sip and every smile and silent groan did not slip passed his notice.

But even if he was well aware of every single move Bella made, he was still startled when she suddenly asked the question he has not prepared an answer for. "What did you do to me?" He met Bella's faint smile and piercing stare.

He could not talk; he couldn't find what to answer. He was left to hang his mouth open waiting for the dear wisdom to kick in.

Bella understood what Edward's silence meant, but as much as she felt embarrassed feeling everything she wears now was newly changed; she could not find whatever feeling of anger from his invasion of her privacy.

Because she could not deny, that that is the first time, any one has taken care of her. And she loved every minute of it.

She smiled sweetly that made Edward relaxed his tensed shoulders. "My apologies for whatever…oh god, whatever thing you've seen that you didn't like…" She said sniffling, grimacing her face from a sneeze that did not pushed through.

"Wha…? What did you say?" Edward scratched his head trying to figure out if what he heard was what Bella intended him to hear.

"You know…" Bella said blowing her nose after she ran her eyes on her body and then back to Edward.

Her stare followed Edward's hands as it scratched his head again and then his neck while he said "I…have seen nothing…" He lowered his head thumbing his stubble as he mumbled, "that would or could upset me…" It was so low that he never thought would catch Bella's attention, but it did making her hide a smile.

------

Alice came home with a sound asleep Bella. But she easily awoken when she felt Alice's hands brushed her head feeling her temperature.

"Hey…Are you okay?" She asked sitting beside her.

Bella sat up looking at the window with a squint and then planting her cheeks on her hands as she noticed that it was already dark outside.

"Yeah, I am fine." Her voice was still grainy, but better from how it was this morning. She still sniffles some, but her fever had gone down.

She wandered her eyes on the room, trying to remember if everything that happened in the morning was real or just a product of her imagination. There was a bowl in the tiny green table in the kitchen sitting beside a glass of water, half full. Her clothes was definitely not the one she was wearing when Alice left for school, the tissue box was right on top of her bedside table, and the mountain of used tissues she piled on the floor were all gone.

Alice noticed her bewildered searching for something. "What is it?" She asked curious of Bella's change of mood from puzzle to a happy smile.

"Edward was here." She said without a pause.

Alice quirked her head, now puzzled or shock. "He was here early this morning bringing you home, alright."

"No…He was here after you and Emmett left. He took care of me…" Bella argued with a smile.

"Bella…" Alice said with a warning tone sounding like a worried mother. "What's up with you and Edward?" She stared at Bella's eyes, something she was used to do when interrogating, and something Bella was not comfortable at.

"Nothing." She immediately bowed her head to hide her face from her. Alice did not say a word and waited for Bella to lift her head up again. When she did, Alice was staring right on her face with a naughty smile, suggesting a thought.

"No. It's not like that." Bella curtly denied whatever was playing on Alice's head.

"Did you know what you were insanely and nauseatingly repeating over and over again this morning when he left?" She said quirking her eyebrows and twitching her head to tease Bella.

She was silent, for a moment and then mouthed a very long "Noooo…"

"Yes. Insanely. Nauseatingly." Alice nodded her head with a chuckle. "You slept with him?" She asked her again, and this time, Bella was in so much dilemma of what to answer her.

"No. I think. I mean, not last night…I think…" she said stammering. Alice's eyes were that of a perfect circle. "What do you mean not last night? You have been sleeping with him?"

"Alice…calm down, I'll…I'll explain it to you, just, calm down, and don't judge me…please." Bella said with a low voice. Alice drew in a heap of breath as she sunk deeper into Bella's bed leaning her back on the wall.

Between sneezes, sniffling, blowing of nose, balking, halting and batting of lashes, Bella explained what happened that day she visited Edward in his room. She assured her that nothing happened afterwards, and they just remained friends.

"I am not judging you Bella." Alice started when Bella finished her explanation with "_Don't judge me, please."_ I love you, and I want you to be happy. I have found the guy that made me happy, and my happiness would only be complete if my only best friend found hers too."

"I am happy with Emmett…" Bella said looking down on the t-shirt she was wearing.

"You are happy with Emmett…until Edward came in the picture." Alice continued, "I know Bella."

Bella kept on shaking her head. "He was so different from anybody else I've been with. He was way too different from Emmett…"

"Of course he was different, but he wasn't your type…" Alice said.

"I know." Bella immediately said.

"What are you going to do, miss Barbie Swan full of principles and ethics?" Alice asked bumping Bella's feet that was now resting on her knees.

She snorted with Alice's banter. "I don't know." She pressed her face with both of her hands. "I love Emmett."

"Emmett loves you, but…I think so does Edward and you…you are in deep shit." She said giggling, making Bella slap her arm and they both burst into laughter.

----

Edward was enjoying the aroma of the coffee on top of his table. His elbows are both on the table while his hands are running on his face, his eyelids especially, dispelling any trace of sleep that has been tugging him since the morning he dropped Bella from their bar escapade.

His lips were slightly moving like he was in some kind of trance, smiling and chanting. "Bella." He whispered.

He could feel his blood warmed up upon seeing Bella's braless breasts perked up. He froze for a moment putting his twitching hand near his mouth as it was balled into a fist, pressing his eyes tight shut dispelling the urge to touch her, maliciously.

He bit his lip as he found the courage to proceed, wiping the towel which was spread wide on his palm, on her bare shoulders, armpits, chests, stomach…and back to her chest…breasts, groaning internally as he could feel the mountains of her breasts and her jutted nipples under the towel piercing his very sensitive palms.

Edward trashed his head back and rested it on top of the backrest of his chair, enjoying the thought of touching and seeing Bella's naked body again this morning. His heart was shouting on his mind of maliciously enjoying what supposed to be a first aid, but the stronger urge, his human urge prevailed. He bit his lips preventing another escape of her name from it.

He could clearly see Bella's creamy skin as he slowly slid her panty down her unconscious body. He gasped and his heart raced like he had been running, the thumps seemed to be just right on his ears. He had seen Bella naked before, but not that close and that long.

His manhood was screaming to get loose. He wandered his eyes, from her feet up until her face and then he heard her say his name, "Edward." He froze, thinking that Bella woke up and caught him eye fucking her, but then she talked again, "Won't you make love with me again? Edward…I want you…"

A smile broke on his face realizing Bella was dreaming again, of him. "I want you, I always have." He murmured softly, afraid she'll wake up.

Edward heaved his chest for breath calming his nerves and senses. Trying so hard to come back from his trance, he raked his hair pulling them slightly before he turned on the switch of his microphone again.

"Good evening sleepy people of Ithaca College, this is your DJ Rock-C. The time now is 11:30 in the evening. This next song is for you, _I want you…I always have_. This is for you, Bella."


	9. YOU FOUND ME

A/N

This is so hard to do. I hope you'll like it though. Hold your breaths.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dear Cassie, I love you, that is why I am doing this…don't do to others what you don't want them to do unto you…LOL

My dear Lena-Ann, your choice. (*wink-wink*)

+)xoxo-M

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 9 – YOU FOUND ME**

A soft knock stopped Alice and Bella from talking and laughing on Bella's seemingly big of a problem. Alice excitedly jumped from Bella's bed with an infectious smile stretched across her blooming face.

She shot a meaningful glance to Bella while she almost skipped to the door, a thing Bella's most sure of, Jasper's in the door. Bella shook her head slowly rising from her bed to go to the toilet.

Alice has changed a lot since she met and fell in love with Jasper. She's more fun to be with, smiles often and even bursts into laughter. She has been wearing less black inspired clothes, and even if she does, it was just to accentuate and highlight her skin, but not to hide something she wasn't proud of like before. She has bloomed.

Bella heard Alice shouted near the door after a minute. "Bella, I'll just be down for a minute okay? Do you need anything?!"

"Oh, food will be great! Thank you!" She shouted with a muffled voice as her mouth was filled with bubbles from the toothpaste.

She wanted to take a bath but being bedridden for a day made her feel a little woozy. Afraid she might just faint in the shower, she opted to just wash her face and her personal space.

She made her trip to the bathroom a bit shorter than she used to, humming the love song that was stuck in her head.

When she went out, she instantly became motionless when she noticed she was not alone in the room. Her eyes traveled from the floor with a pile of clothes scattered near her bed. She darted her eyes from the floor unto the bed and it did not escape her eyes when an erected penis attached to a totally naked body twitched like it was saying a greeting to her.

_I am in deep shit. _She murmured, remembering Alice's words.

She made small calculated steps towards her bed, calming herself all the way by breathing through her mouth.

The owner of the erected penis ready to go amuck half raised from lying on his back on her bed. He supported himself by his elbows, smiling at her with beaming eyes laced with longing and lust.

He stretched his arm asking for her to come near him, and when she did, he sat on top of the bed and lightly pulled Bella beside him. Bella was baffled with his presence but nonetheless closed her eyes when he slid his hand on her neck pulling her closer to him.

"Wh—?" She murmured, but was immediately cut with his lips hungrily devouring hers. "Wait…" She protested pulling her mouth away, but he held her head on both his hands whispering a soft "Shhh…" on her ears that sent shivers on her spine.

His hands immediately found the edge of her t-shirt snaking inside it to cup her breasts while his lips was enjoying itself trailing on Bella's neck. His erected manhood was already insanely crazy but still managed to twitch in agony when a soft moan came out of Bella's lips.

Bella was immediately lured into the deep realm of lasciviousness, closing her eyes she let her hand wander from his neck down to his smooth chest scraping it with her nails before she found the length which has been teasing her.

Her hand gripped on his cock that seemed to be in danger of exploding from the visible veins all over it. She worked her hand on the full length of his manhood pausing on the head from time to time.

His grip on her breasts loosened and his right hand traveled on the band of her shorts. He pushed her abruptly on the bed and then hastily pulled down her shorts and her panty in one swift motion.

She did not mind his callous action because she herself was lost in her own pool of lust. She pulled her t-shirt up her head and threw it on the floor. She could hear every gasp her mouth did, the middle of her thigh was already sticky and she could feel a heat coming from it.

He positioned himself in all fours and began kissing Bella again, but she did not make the kiss last instead offering her neck for him to nibble. He made his way with his tongue from her neck down to her chest stopping on each nipple to nibble them. His fingers have already travelled down and found her folds.

He started making circles by his tongue going down her navel, but Bella was quick to pull him up with all her strength. She rested her hands on his meaty butt.

It did not take him a second to make his cock slither inside Bella's warm and inviting womanhood. Their body danced synchronized with each other's move. Bella was biting her lip in ecstasy that every thrust gave her. Her eyes are shut, rolling at the back of her head. Her head was trashing back and forth as he made his motions harder and harder until Bella's soft moans became loud cries of ecstasy.

Every loud moan that escaped her mouth seemed to be a song that whips his cock to ram inside her harder. His head was also trashing back and his shoulders were pulled back as his fingers were almost piercing on his hold of her soft thighs.

He could feel Bella's inside walls were tightening but he did not stop ramming inside her. He pulled her thigh closer to him gripping it tighter. He knelt down on the bed and pulled Bella's hips closer to his heated piece of weapon and hanged her legs on his shoulders.

Bella was scandalously crying in ecstasy. Her moans harmonize with every bang of the bed's frame on the wall. He could feel her trying to escape from his grip but he did not loosen his tight grip on her hips. She pulled her body up and pulled his shoulders making her nails scrape on his neck. But the sting did not make him stop.

His mouth was open letting out every moans and pants from it. His eyes are burning with fierce from lust like a lion on its height of horniness.

Bella pushed him by his stomach, but he caught her hands and pinned them on her side. When he slowed down, Bella pulled herself up clutching on his arms but he twisted her hips and pushed her body down, pulling her up in her stomach afterwards.

Bella gripped tight on the edge of her head board biting a pillow when he started pushing his cock again on her pussy while they were down on their knees. However she bit the pillow, the loud cry still comes out every jab of his cock inside her.

It did not last a minute when he had her turned to her back again and started trusting again that he felt all his energy is going to explode. She could already feel the sting Bella's fingers made on his back from the sweat that was popping out of his skin.

A few more hard push and he was done, causing Bella to wildly moan his name "Emmett!"

----  
Bella sat outside her balcony looking at the moon that was partly hidden by a streak of clouds. She had covered her body with the jacket she wore in the bar with Edward. She did not mind the piercing touch of the December breeze.

Her mind was clogged with puzzle and confusion.

She closed her eyes and tightened her jaws remembering what just happened with Emmett. "The sex is good, but something's missing." She murmured.

Emmett came to apologize for shouting on her this morning, and his way to apologize was with rough sex.

She could not help compare Emmett with Edward.

_Emmett was good in everything. But Edward…I love the things where he's good at. _She thought causing a smile to break in her lips. _I am in total deep shit._

She nuzzled on the neck of her fleece jacket inhaling crazy the scent that was a mixture of her perfume and Edward's musky scent. She shut her eyes closed enjoying the images of the colorful and twinkling night she had with Edward.

_I was pleading him to fuck me. _She giggled inwardly remembering what Alice told her about repeatedly saying his name in her sleep.

_Emmett loves me, and so does Edward? Could that be a fact…or just because that was what I wanted to see and believe? I could feel every touch he gives me, but Emmett…I was not even thinking about him all the while!_

The night has fallen deep but she still could not make herself believe what her mind and her heart was dictating her.

She went inside her room and slumped in her bed. _Where the hell is Alice? _She grimaced feeling the buzzing inside her stomach. Her eyes focused on the soup bowl still in the middle of the small table.

"That'll do." She skipped towards the table and snatched the bowl popping it inside the microwave. She turned around towards her bedside table to open her radio while waiting for the soup to finish heating.

She settled on top of her bed enjoying the steaming hot left over chicken soup. She savored every warm trace the soup made inside her mouth to her stomach realizing how empty her stomach was.

She could almost feel Edward beside him, reliving the moments that had happened that morning. She could not help close her eyes and lick her lip when her mind flashed the image of Edward running his fingers on his hair. _Perfectly unkempt dark blonde hair._ She smiled as her memory showed her Edward's scruffy jaws, and how it felt on her hands when she kissed his lips holding his chin.

Her eyes fluttered open when her favorite DJ started talking in the radio. And she stiffened when she heard her name spoken.

"What?" She almost dropped the bowl in her bed when she suddenly pulled herself from resting in the head of her bed.

"DJ Roxy? Roxette? Rock…C?" Her face changed expression from confusion to a small smile, imagining the only person she knows who could be owning that soft cool voice, and silently praying that that person goes by the name the DJ said.

Her smile grew bigger when the song started to play; she could not hide the delight her heart felt that moment.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N2

Two of my favorite story on fantasy genre...MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL LAST A LIFETIME by Mylove4uisTrue and LOVE IS ALSOSACRIFICE by Lena-Ann Cullen, check them out, they're so good.

Thanks for your clickies.


	10. YOU PUT A SPELL ON ME

A/N

Thanks for reading my story. I am not sure if anybody other than two of my untiring friends, are reading this. So, please make yourself visible, comment away, tell me what you think, give me your suggestions or even tell me what you wanted to happen (we'll see what we can do…)

All I am saying is, your clickies do brighten up my days, but hearing nothing from you makes me wonder if, my friends are only refreshing my page to get me high hits…**:))** So nice of them, but it would be even nicer to hear your thoughts too.

This story is not that crappy (or is it?). Anyway, I put a great deal of effort shuffling my brain for a good chapter for you always, if it did not come out as you expected, you can honestly tell me (constructively, though…PLS.), because hearing your thoughts not only fuels my eagerness to write the next chapter, but it also gives me an idea if I was still within my limits.

Please. But still, the option is yours.

Cassie and Lena-Ann, this is for you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 10 – YOU PUT A SPELL ON ME**

Bella was lost in her thoughts cramming to finish her term paper. Her iPod earphones are stuck in her ears blasting with alternative music. She needed to finish her term paper. School's closing soon for the winter vacation.

Thoughts kept on coming and she was grinning while typing. She did not mind everyone in the campus square walking back and forth. Her eyes were focused solely on finishing her project.

_Procrastination, loved it. _She thought with a smile in her face when she stopped for a while to have a sip on her tall cup of hot coffee she bought in Starbucks.

Edward suddenly slid comically on the seat in front of her with an even bigger grin. Bella removed her earphones at once hiding a smile on her lips.

"What are you, stalking me?" She said her eyes crinkling in the side from her hidden smile.

He shrugged pressing his lips together into a tight smile. "You're not that hard to find."

"What are you doing here? Are you well already? Why don't you do that in the headquarters?" Edward asked relentlessly with a smile putting his elbows on top of the table as he popped his fingers in his mouth to bite his nails.

Bella caught herself putting her fingers in her mouth too; out of utter admiration on how sexy Edward looked biting his nails. She immediately pulled her fingers down, and then proceeded typing again to hide her embarrassment.

"Emmett will kick my ass," She grumbled "If he sees me cramming to finish this." she added.

She heard Edward snorted and when she peeked, he was seriously looking at her face with his hands on top of his head. She quirked her eyebrow to question his expression.

"Nothing…" He shook his head lightly with a smirk. Bella knew Edward was hiding something from her judging by the sparkle on his eyes and the playful smirk that she has grown to look forward to seeing everyday.

"So…" Edward clucked his tongue pulling his face forward as he lean in the table. "Did you make me appear…sexy there?" His eyes glistened in delight of what he was trying to say.

Bella's eyes grew big realizing what Edward meant. "You…? Edward!" She smacked Edward's hand but he was quick to grasp her hand inside his and pressed it lightly.

Bella hastily snatched her hand back, twitching her lips into a tight yet timid smile. She could feel the surge of blood suddenly warming up all her veins. Her heart must have pumped blood erratically that very moment.

Edward sighed but his face was still lightly colored with joy. "You rock my world. That is a very nice title."

Bella rolled her eyes back to Edward who has restored the happy aura he had moments ago, amused with how Bella carry herself when she's getting annoyed.

"Okay…how would you like yourself to appear?" She crossed her arms on her chest, dropping her face.

Edward was already grinning, unable to contain his delight on Bella's expressions. His eyes are savoring every little detail not just on Bella's face, but her whole body.

His eyes was jumping from one feature to the other on her face that he only saw either that night that Bella was asleep in his bed, or yesterday when Bella was sick and drunk in her bed.

_There's that two light moles in her chin, and those freckles in her cheeks. _He thought smiling inwardly. He kept on trying to penetrate the rectangular eyeglasses where Bella's eyes hid their beauty, but she was always quick to look down to hide them.

It did not escape Edward's notice that she wasn't wearing her usual high heeled designer shoes, but instead, she had paired her simple t-shirt under a brown trench coat with white sneakers.

"I didn't know you wear glasses." Edward said softly.

Bella could not look directly on Edward's feeling the heat it gave her. "You don't like it? I look hideous, right? I lost my contacts in the bar." She snorted.

"Oh." He nodded, and then a smile flashed in his lips, "so that is why you danced with me, you're half blind…" he said teasing her.

Bella twisted her lips to fake her amusement on his joke.

"Don't be silly, you look utterly magnificent on those glasses, with or without, no difference…" He raised his hand trying to explain better what he was saying.

"I want to have muscles, shorter hair and clean clothes." Edward quickly added making Bella tug her eyes side to side trying to understand Edward's request. She quickly grasped the picture of what he was trying to say, _Emmett, _she thought bitterly.

She moved a little in her seat, easing the tension she was feeling. Edward himself was affected with the words that came out his mouth. His head bitterly thought that maybe if he was like Emmett, Bella could have been his.

There was a long silence. He was just looking at her while she focused her attention back to what she was typing afraid to be confronted with how she felt with what he said.

After a moment, Bella seemingly found a reason to smile and make the moment lighter. She pulled herself forward leaning in the table, pushing the laptop on her side.

She sipped her coffee and then propped her elbows on the table. "You…are better without those muscles…" She murmured closer to Edward's face looking straightly on his piercing eyes.

Bella's remark made Edward chuckle softly making his shoulder shake. He pulled her laptop, halting in the middle of his movement to ask permission to Bella with just quirking his eyebrow.

She just opened her palms to convey her permission. "Coffee?" She offered her drink to him making Edward put his fingernails again in his mouth while smiling with a half open mouth. She pushed the tall cup of coffee on him as he began reading the term paper she had written about their bar escapade the other night.

Edward's eyes lit up every now and then reading the short story while his fingernails were once again playing with his teeth. Bella was amusing herself with Edward's delighted face hiding her smile with the back of her hand placed on top of her mouth.

After a few minutes, Edward pulled down his hand from his mouth, propped his elbows on the table after he sipped from Bella's coffee.

Bella gasped with a grimace on her face "You didn't like it?"

"You didn't tell everything…" He said with his throaty voice.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Would Emmett be reading this?" He asked looking amorously on her. She just shook her head lightly in confusion.

"You need an editor…" He said pulling the laptop again near him and started typing.

"Oh by all means, type away!" She said shrugging but Edward did not get her joke. "Hey stop it, that's my story, if you want your story, make your own…" Bella came near Edward again and started tapping his wrist, but like awhile ago, Edward captured her hand and imprisoned it to his.

Bella pulled away again and settled on waiting for Edward to be done typing, twisting her face while drumming her fingers on the table feigning her annoyance.

Edward shot her glances every now and then frowning on her fingers which made Bella giggle in amusement. He was biting his lip the whole time immersing himself on the pull of the words he's writing.

Bella smiled teasingly when Edward blew air in annoyance from the bell ringing. "Time's up Mr. rock star." She giggled. He reluctantly gave the laptop back to her.

They half ran to her class with Bella thanking her sudden thought to use her sneakers this morning.

"Don't stress yourself much, you're not well yet…I'll see you later." Edward murmured near her ears turning around when they were near her classroom. Bella was not able to reply yet but he was already far when she turned around.

Thankfully the teacher was not yet around, so Bella hastily opened her laptop to review whatever Edward has written. She ran her eyes thoroughly on her entire composition to find whatever Edward has written, but she only found one sentence that was not from her mind.

_I didn't know, but my rock star friend has fallen to my spell. _

Her tears slowly pooled in her eyes, she made an effort to breathe through her mouth to try and blink back the tears. _Tell me this is a joke…_She prayed silently.

---

She could not concentrate on her classes thinking of how to ask Edward of what he wrote. She never wanted to look cheap by asking him directly what he feels. Her selfish self was prevailing afraid to let go of Emmett only to find out Edward was just being nice to her, just like with everybody else.

Emmett suddenly appeared behind her while she was walking in the quad going to their headquarters. His arms were wound on her shoulders and his face was nailed on her ears whispering something to her.

Edward was right behind them, and he was balling his fist tight strangling himself from possible plunging on Emmett. He decided to walk to the other side.

"I want to fuck you like that again." Emmett murmured on Bella's ears again as they approached the long table in their headquarters.

Edward was not around, and it did not please Bella. Her face was disgusted having to cuddle with Emmett in front of everybody. But Emmett did not mind Bella's obvious nonchalance on his teasing.

He sat beside her propping his elbow on the table while his left hand was holding her hand drawing circles on it. "I love you…" He murmured. Bella's heart sank hearing Emmett said the words he wanted to hear from Edward.

"I love you too…" She said, as Edward and Rosalie was approaching the long table.

Edward saw and understood what Bella's lips have said having focused his stare on it. He could feel little pins pushing simultaneously on his heart.

Bella looked at them sourly when they sat together in front of them. Edward gave her a faint smile which she did not respond to.

Emmett laid his head down beside Bella's head who have done the same figuring it was best to do to hide her face on Edward. Emmett brushed his hands on her nape pushing locks of hair away from her face.

Edward felt like his teeth would break from too much pressure of his jaws. He could see clearly in his periphery what Emmett was doing to Bella. He could not contain his jealousy and envy that Emmett could freely brush his hands up and down Bella's nape that she seemed to enjoy so much.

When Emmett pulled himself closer to Bella and slowly kissed her in her lips, Edward felt his blood rushed down his feet. He felt like he was going to faint, or die maybe from envy.

"Are you okay?" Bella heard Rosalie asked, but she did not flinch from Emmett's kiss.

Alice and Jasper arrived just in time for Alice to see Edward looking like battling constipation from glowering on Emmett and Bella. She cleared her throat looking knowingly at Edward who immediately hid his face on his arms putting his face down in the table. He rolled his eyes mentally punching himself for letting Alice saw his murderous stare on them.

"You guys should get a room." Alice said with not a hint of amusement, but Jasper was giggling like some kind of pervert.

Edward could not do anything but flex his muscles. Rosalie on the other hand was amusing herself with the sight of Emmett and Bella making out in front of them. She exchanged giggles with Jasper while Alice was torn between Bella's enthusiasm to bridge the gap between her and her boyfriend or the agony and hurt she just saw on Edward's face.

After a while, everything was back to normal, they were all talking together, and Emmett was chit-chatting with Rosalie who was asking him about some sort of movie. He was still clutching Bella's hand under the table.

Edward had calmed himself and had put his happy mask on. He was leaning on the backrest of the bench faking amusement on the topic that the other guys are talking about.

It was only Bella who seemed to be deaf and blind with everything that was going on. She could clearly hear the deafening sound of her heartbeat, but even if she was wearing her eyeglasses, she could not see anything but blank.

"Wardrobe malfunction Bella?" Rosalie asked Bella smiling with a hint of sarcasm. Bella just briefly stare on her, not really getting what she was trying to say. Emmett nudged her from her reverie.

"Yeah Babe, what happened to your clothes?" He chuckled twisting his body to get a better look of her. But Bella just shrugged and gave them both a pout. Her head was not registering any other thought but her Literature Term Paper.

She felt a nudge under the table on her sneakers, but she did not flinched thinking it was just an accident, but the light kick was not accidental. She slowly darted her eyesight on Edward who inconspicuously darted his eyes on her too, giving her a meaningful look.

It wasn't hidden from the ever watchful eyes of Alice. She'd seen the exchange of short yet meaningful glances between the two.

When the bell rang, everybody went to their class, it was Calculus, and Alice has been elbowing Bella on their way to their room when Rosalie put her hand inside Edward's arm.

"I don't understand." She whispered on Bella's hair. Bella just shrugged her shoulders gawking on her.

"_Neither do I." She thought bitterly._

Calculus just went through without registering anything on Bella's mind. She was hopelessly eavesdropping on Edward and Rosalie who was enjoying playing XO. She was getting so irritated with herself from feeling so flustered with Edward's unmistakable fondness with Rosalie.

"Will you stop that…" Alice grated her words between her hands clasping her mouth. Bella gave her an innocent look, but Alice just piercingly stared on the paper where Bella has been drawing circle over and over again the paper would tear, the word she's written.

_Spell_. The now boldly written word encircled with a heavy dose of pen ink was more than visible not just with Alice but most importantly with Edward who was just as attentive with Bella's every move.

The professor suddenly called Bella asking for her answer on the problem written on the board. Her face was washed with shame she had never felt before inside the class. "I have no idea, Sir…I'm sorry…" She choked on her apologies.

_I could not believe you! That is so humiliating! _Bella's mind revolted shouting on herself.

Edward felt sorry for Bella especially when she sank deep in her seat trying to disappear. He wanted to console her knowing how bad she feels which was evident with the flexing of her fingers.

He wanted so much to talk to her, but Rosalie was all over him as Alice was all over Bella the whole time until they parted for their next class. He could feel Bella's restrained treatment of him ever since they parted for her Literature class earlier.

So he decided to ditch his class again and pass by Bella's class, willing to stay as long as it needed just to be able to clear things with her. Bella was lost again in her thoughts. Her eyes are wide; glaring at something that wasn't there. "Mind reading will be such a great help right now." He murmured; curious of what she could be thinking.

Bella caught sight of him standing on the wall right outside her room away from the professor's sight. He wasn't smiling but staring rather seriously on her. She didn't think for a second, and right when the professor turned around to write something on the board, she hastily yet quietly ran out of the room towards the door walking passed Edward who was not expecting anything like it.

He ran to follow her who was walking fast on the hallway. "Everything alright?" He inquired with a serious voice. But she did not reply. They walked and walked without talking to each other, until they were inside Bella's car.

It took her some more minutes before she felt calm and composed to face Edward who was sitting with his back on the door eagerly waiting for whatever she wanted to say.

She gave him a confused look parting her lips slightly; giving Edward the courage to speak first before Bella could judge whatever he was thinking.

"I am sorry if that upset you. I didn't mean…harm. I just…I just wanted to share what I felt that night." He stammered feeling stupid with the entire facial and hands expression that he used.

Bella was stunned with what she heard. She bit her tongue preventing herself to say what she wanted to say. _I am having so much trouble keeping you away from my mind, just…say you want me. _She thought bitterly.

But Edward said otherwise.

"You don't need to…feel the same way Bella. I know you are with Emmett, and the last thing I wanted is to give you so much trouble. I am not that kind of guy who'll fight for someone, especially because I know you deserve him better." He said seriously looking down on Bella's hands stiffly lying on her thighs.

"I don't…" She shook her head looking more baffled with every word that he said.

"Okay…I like you, a lot. But we're friends, and…we're friends, if that is all we're going to be, I am fine with that. I am not going to make it hard for you. I just wanted us to be friends, that's all." He said with a throaty voice as he straightens up in his seat looking outside.

Bella felt her heart stopped beating from the sudden jab on it with Edward's words. _He likes me, but he wanted us to be friends._ _What the hell does that mean? _She could not tame the revolting shout of her mind.

But feeling her pride on the brink of being squashed, she sighed and gathered herself with a sweet smile looking rather joyous when she faced Edward.

"Let's go for a drive."

----

Bella did not mind Edward's silence inside the car, she needed it her self to be able to think clearly and dispel whatever little feeling she thought she was having for him.

"You don't have a gig today?" She mumbled while waiting for the red traffic light to change.

"No. I have to finish my shift tonight." He murmured still looking straightly in the road.

Though Bella felt uncomfortable having to be the one enthusiastic to talk, she still pushed it trying to regularize the feeling of being turned down.

"Shift with what?"

"Ah. I work in a sushi restaurant in Dryden Rd. You know…" He briefly glanced at Bella who was surprised with what she had learned.

She was shuffling the things she knew about Edward in her head feeling utter admiration on how he has been juggling things on his hands.

"Man of many talents huh." She murmured, intentionally loud for Edward to hear her blunt praise. She smirked and gave Edward a nice smile when she heard him snickered.

"Can I wait for you?"

"Why?" Edward quickly asked with humor in his voice.

"I love sushi." She casually said.

"I know." Edward muttered looking seriously on Bella.

_Stop staring at me like that! _ Bella thought sullenly. _You won't even fight for me, right?_

"It will be a late shift, and I won't be able to bring you home just in time for Emmett to check on you." He shook his head gathering his hands together to stretch them.

"I like sushi…" Bella insisted sounding like a little girl throwing a fit.

Edward chuckled looking back at her, "Noooo. I will just make you one if you like."

They lounged in Starbucks once again, sitting cozily in the brown suede sofa of the coffee shop.

"I wonder if I'll have a good grade in Literature." Bella said with a definite smile hiding in her eyes. Edward rolled his eyes on her, trying so hard to conceal the urge to take back what he had said a while back in the car. But she just quirked her eyebrows teasing him. "I'm just saying…"

"Don't make it hard for me Bella…" He glowered on her trying to scare her to stop teasing. _Don't make it hard for me_, his head repeated what he just said.

"What? There's nothing to be sorry about liking me. Am I that terrible of a person that liking me would be such a crime?" She giggled.

_You are making it hard for me._

"I mean, it's not like you're going to fight to get me from Emmett…"

_Stop it Bella._

"You don't even like me in bed." She murmured.

_You didn't just say that! _Suddenly, Edward's responses on Bella's words were shouting on his head. _You have no idea…at all._

"You want to know the truth?" Edward bit his lip looking seriously on Bella who suddenly widen her eyes in shock of his ardent response on her suggestive words.

"Oh my God, no. Don't….don't you dare. I am just joking…" She was red all over her face.

"In fact…" Edward added sniggering; making Bella cover her ears and press her eyes closed, "I was wondering if I could drunk you tonight so I could have you laid down." He finished his words with a quirked eyebrow biting the inside of his lips.

"Edward!" She spat the back of his hand, and like an automatic reaction of Edward, he twisted his hand quick enough to grab her hand and enclose it to his.

She quickly snatched her hand back rolling her eyes on him, sticking her tongue out making Edward loll his head back in a throaty laughter.

"What…Oh for your information Ms. Swan, you have been begging me to fuck…" Edward said between his laugh, catching his voice was loud; he lowered his head still looking at her, "…make love to you." he continued.

"No way…"

"Oh yes way…" He twitched his head making his eyes wide.

Bella felt a lump on her throat causing her to sip her coffee not minding the scalding heat of it.

"Did we?...I mean, did you gave in?" She asked with a pleading look but with a hint of humor on her voice.

Edward saw an opportunity to tease her, balking on his answer looking intently on her eyes for what seemed like hours.

"I won't make love to someone drunk. Not only is it hard to fuck an unconscious body how ever…enticing it is but I am afraid to hear you whisper his name and not mine." He smirked.

"No. I'm totally kidding." He laughed.

"I will never touch you…again, unless you tell me to." Edward said after he made a serious face.

All the while Edward was making fun with his thoughts, Bella was anxiously jumping back and forth joy and sad with what she was hearing.

"Alright…" She silently laughed, "That will never happen again." She twitched her lips.

"What??? Why??? Didn't you like it???" Edward exaggeratedly gushed his words.

"Agh, you're crazy." Bella said shaking her head. Secretly disgusted with what he had said. _Unless I ask him…What?!!_

"So…When are you leaving for the winter break?" Edward changed the topic sliding down his seat.

"Oh…No. I am staying here. My parents are backpacking in Europe, they won't be home for the holidays, so…I'd rather stay and catch up with my studies than celebrate the holidays alone." She answered putting her sneakers on top of the sofa to fix her shoelaces.

"What? That sucks! Why would you stay here? Why not with Emmett?" He asked wide eyed in surprise. "I was not invited, I don't want to just go without being invited, and that would be rude…and utterly shameful." She said snickering.

"What about Alice's place, she's your best friend, right?" He added. "Alice…She has plans with Jasper after Christmas. I would not want to be a chaperone." She shook her head hugging her knees.

---

When Bella got home, Emmett was already inside her room.

"Hey Babe." She greeted on the door inwardly rolling her eyes.

"You cut class again?" He said surprisingly calm.

She hastily made her way to her bed where Emmett was sitting after she had thrown her sneakers on the floor.

"Oh no, I just drove with Edward to Downtown to look for my brand of contact lenses. These eyeglasses are so uncomfortable in school." Bella muttered sitting beside him, pulling the eyeglasses from her face to the bedside table.

"You went out with Edward again?" His face suddenly turned serious.

"Bella…Edward would ruin your studies! You're not good hanging out with that guy."

"Oh…So much for your respect on your president huh." She chuckled feigning his disgust in Emmett's usual judgmental remarks.

"No Bella. Edward has been into lots of trouble, and by trouble I meant, bloody trouble. He has not had a good record in this school. He was what…post doctorate in his course already, he's been here even before we came. Why hasn't he graduated, why, because not only is he unintellectual, but he has done a lot of troubles that the only thing that has not been given to him was expulsion." Emmett said without a break.

"That is very presumptuous of you Emmett. You clearly don't know Edward. You are not supposed to talk like that on people you have not a faintest idea of how they live." Bella did not stop herself from defending Edward.

"Oh you think you know him just because you've been running around school together? Have you got your disciplinary action already from your little stunt the other day?" Emmett's voice was now laced with irritation with Bella's unabashed defense of Edward.

"As a matter of fact I did Emmett, thank you, and to tell you frankly, disciplinary actions would not scare me from having fun." She surly said standing from her bed to get soda in the refrigerator. She was silently cursing the absence of Alice.

She stayed in the kitchen staring on the little window entertaining her self with the little buds of snow that had coated the needles of the tree outside sticking its branches near their room.

Emmett snaked his arms around Bella's waist and nuzzled on her ears, his hands caressed her abdomen inside her t-shirt, "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get into trouble. I care about you." He whispered invitingly on her ears that made Bella rolled her eyes not from arousal with what he was trying to suggest but with displeasure and irritation.

"What is with men and getting me into trouble…" She exasperatedly remarked.

Emmett spun her around enclosing him into his muscled embrace while his lips began pecking soft wet kisses on her neck. "You are so beautiful to be into trouble…" He said between his breaths.

He slowly pushed her until they got to bed, unwilling to let go of her waist and her lips inside his mouth. He pulled her clothes off of her one by one throwing each pieces on the floor. "Throw this hideous t-shirt in the garbage…" He said inside her mouth.

When they get to the edge of the bed, Bella reluctantly laid on top of it, pushing Emmett, "Wait…Alice might come…" She said turning her face in the side to break away from his kiss, panting. "She's busy with Jasper, they're in our room." He chuckled full of malice in his voice. "I am leaving early tomorrow and I don't want to miss fucking you…" He whispered in her ears, licking his way down to her throat.

Bella arched her body feeling ticklish of his tongue, "What time? When are you coming back?" She said letting a little moan escape, restraining her self from insinuating her will to come with him for the vacation.

"After lunch…" He mumbled on her skin while his palms were making circles on both her nipples. He bit her navel when he heard her soft cry of ecstasy. "The family has a lot of activities this holiday; my parents are so thrilled of me coming home."

Bella pulled Emmett up abruptly taking his cock into her hands, shoving it herself into her unenthusiastic womanhood. She faked a loud moan when he made his first jab inside her, tightening her jaws and rolling her eyes from infuriation that Emmett has not even asked anything about her impending alone time on Christmas and New Year.

---

Everyone in the school seemed to be being fanned with excitement today. Everyone was wearing a smile and every corner has sound of merriment. It was the last day of school, for the holiday break. The breeze outside was definitely blowing with such excitement adding to the joyful atmosphere of vacation.

Edward has been walking the halls the whole day. He had seen Bella on her photography class in the morning, but aside from that, he could not find her anywhere, where she used to hang out.

It was almost four o'clock, but Bella was nowhere to be found. Alice stayed in the headquarters for a good half an hour doing nothing but lip-locking with Jasper who had taken the matter seriously; groping Alice not minding of his presence at all.

He wanted to ask her badly where could she be, but Jasper never gave him the chance.

He decided to walk towards her apartment and his hope swelled seeing her car parked a few meters from their building. He could not wait until he got up her room, and settled with throwing pebbles on her window, earning him a few yells from the windows beneath hers where his first few pebbles landed.

"Bella!" He shouted putting his hands into his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice.

"Isabella Swan!"

"Be---llaaaa!"

"Bella!"

He has almost given up when Bella suddenly emerged wearing only boxer shorts and sleeveless shirt looking baffled and cold outside her icy balcony.

"Don't you hear of a cell phone?! What are you doing here?" She laughed shouting at him clutching her arms shielding them from cold.

Edward shrugged smiling at her basking on the feeling of happiness he was having. "Put on your clothes! Drive me with your pink car!"


	11. PERMANENT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 11 – PERMANENT **

"What?" Bella asked herself watching Edward ran towards the entrance of their building. She hurriedly turned around back inside the room puzzled of Edward's fervent happy face.

Edward stormed inside the building taking three steps of the stairs at a time. Bella's wide eyes greeted him when out of his eagerness he knocked the door a little too excited from normal.

"Too much caffeine…" He chuckled fanning his hand on his face still gasping for breath. Bella shook her head walking towards the kitchen leaving the door open.

Edward followed, wide eyed, desperately trying to pull his eyes away from Bella's legs enticingly shining from her black hip hugger shorts hugging her entire butt. He stopped near the kitchen watching Bella drink Coke from the can she just opened from the refrigerator.

"You're…are you well yet? It was cold outside, and you were…just wearing…" Edward motioned his hands on Bella fluttering his eyes to hide his fascination.

"Oh…" Bella frowned her face, "…don't worry, it's just colds, I'll live." She snorted walking towards Edward who was still stiffly standing behind her.

"Ah…alright. Come on then!" He blurted gaining his consciousness when Bella's scent washed his senses. Bella turned around with a puzzled look. Edward walked leisurely towards her putting his hands inside his pocket.

"Drive me to Bronx on your pink car…" He murmured going too near Bella, twisting his head lower to catch Bella's eyes which she hid putting down her head.

Bella remained looking down, stiff in her place biting the inside of her lip, feeling a slowly growing excitement with what Edward was saying. Edward walked passed her circling her in her stiff position like a dog trying to investigate through sniffing.

"I don't think my ancient car would make it in one piece if I use it…" He murmured again now blowing his words behind her. Bella's heart was now racing, her lips are now twitching in excitement and her eyes were beginning to show sign of smiling.

He stopped in front of Bella holding her gaze. "So…Come on, what do you say, I'll drive Pretty P…"

Bella turned her head up hiding her smile with a fishy lips quirking her eyebrow. "Oh…um, I mean your pretty pink car, I…um you know, wanted to name her something…" Edward answered her obvious question. Bella's face lit with a smile but she did not say anything making Edward furrow his eyebrows in puzzle.

"I'm bringing you home with me." He blurted out hunching his back while folding his arms.

Bella grimace her face in question of what he just said. "Why?" She said not smiling but Edward could see the twinkle in her eyes.

"Ah…Because…As mush as I wanted to celebrate Christmas and New Year with you in the woods, I think it would be best if I…we…celebrate it together in Times Square." He reasoned clearing his throat from time to time from the lump he was feeling inside his throat.

Bella opened her mouth in astonishment. "Really?"

"Yeah…" He whispered with a throaty voice, looking more astonished with Bella's obvious excitement.

"Wow…" She said quirking her eyebrow with her eyes wide, smiling. She turned around to hide a big grin from Edward, moving slowly towards her closet. "Alright…" She mumbled with a definite smile in her voice.

Edward's grin was from ear to ear. He sat on Bella's bed running his palms on the white flower patterned comforter. "Oh…and thank you." Bella turned around slightly curtly looking at him.

She pulled some clothes out of her closet putting it on the bed a few spaces away from Edward, and then turned towards the radio to turn it on. She turned around to get back on her clothes, slumping across Edward pulling her t-shirt away from his hands. He gaped on her pulling back the t-shirt from her. Bella's mouth was half open tugging the t-shirt back, but Edward was laughing on her with his eyes wide open.

"Come on…I got this, find your piece…" He snickered.

"Edward!"

But Edward just gave her a straight lip smile.

"Where are your clothes?" He murmured with humor in his voice, noticing the t-shirts they both been folding.

"Oh…you don't like me too, with these?" Bella gave him a bitchy look.

"I never said that, and who in the hell ever said that to you?" He said balling his fist punching it in his other hand with a fake furious look.

"Emmett."

"Oh." He said smiling, and then snorted, "My tiny body could not take him, sorry…you're on your own." chuckling.

"You are such a coward!" Bella laughed, swatting his hand. Edward enclosed her hand on his; pressing it hard, pulling her a little closer to him as he murmured with a tight proud smile, "I am not."

Bella pulled her lips inside her mouth with a smile on her eyes. She pulled her hand back enjoying his usual reaction whenever she smacks his hand.

Edward suddenly stiffened from his seat, moving his eyes from side to side when he realized the station Bella's radio was on. "You listen to that?" He said briefly looking at Bella who had immersed her attention to folding her lingerie, hiding it from Edward's reach.

"Yeah. School's got some kick ass music." She answered. Her eyes lit remembering something. "And someone's been playing music there for me." She could have seen Edward's face painted in red have it not for her phone ringing making her stood half running to the kitchen table where she left her phone.

_Fucking cow. _Edward silently cursed.

It was almost dark when they finally made it outside the campus, picking Edward's stuff first in his apartment.

Edward insisted on driving Bella's car, which they both tapped at the same time calling it "Pretty P". Bella could feel the humpy-jumpy rhythm of her heart from excitement, but she kept her cool enjoying the sight of snow covered trees blurring outside from their speed.

Edward on the other hand was mentally writing post it notes, bulleting his plans to make Bella's stay with him memorable and enjoyable as possible. He swallowed nervously thinking of the things Bella would discover about him, but calmed himself tentatively looking at her, assuring himself that she was not as critically judgmental like most of the girls he know.

She drew air heavily, feeling the weight the new song in her iPod was playing; loudly blasting in her car. Her heart sank even more, when Edward's soft voice started singing.

"**Is this the moment when I look you in the eye, forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry…**" Edward started, feeling the words his lips. He could feel that Bella was just faking her enthusiasm to come with him to celebrate the holidays. And he needed to assure her that everything would be fine, and that he'll make it enjoyable for her as possible.

Bella could feel her heart tightened causing her to breathe heavily fighting the urge to sob from the definite pooling of emotions in her heart. She was feeling utterly disgusted with herself that just because Emmett had ditched her for the holidays she decided to jump on Edward's arms. It was hard enough for her seeing him go out of his way to keep her company, but feeling his every stare and touch makes her fall on him without any certainty that he felt the same way.

Her tears had filled her eyes to its brim, hearing him sing at the top of his voice, "**And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today…**"

Edward looked intentionally beautiful at her hurting eyes, "**Will you think that you're all alone, when there's no one else to hold your hand…**" He drew in air before pulling her hand from her lap tangling it with his fingers, making his face show the feelings the song suggests, "**And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head…**"

Bella's tears rushed down her cheeks feeling every single word that came out Edward's singing lips stabbed her heart, "**I'm permanent…**"

She sobbed as Edward finished singing with a deep sigh. He looked straight on the road lit by hundreds of lights in the middle but his eyes seemed to darken feeling the heavy pouring of emotions. He sobbed silently, breathing deeply to blink his tears back.

He turned to Bella, his heart wrenched with the sight of the beads of tears glistening down her cheeks. He could not contain himself from wiping her tears with the back of his hand still tightly gripping her hand.

"Bella…don't cry; everything will be fine." He murmured, clearing his throat when he croaked.

"I'm sorry your…asshole boyfriend could not be with you today, but…but I promise; I am not that terrible to spend vacation with…"

"I could be fun…"

"I'm not sexy…but I could sing for you…"

Bella snorted, laughing softly with his effort to cheer her up. Edward eased his tensed heart when he saw her laughing; counteracting her sad eyes, he smiled naughtily. She pulled her hand hastily and then smacked his arm, but as always, he was quick to capture her hand on his making Bella smile shyly on him.

"It will be fun, I promise. Nothing bad will happen." He jerked his head towards Bella's seat looking straightly on the road with a smirk.

She heaved her chest for air, pulling her hand slowly free from his grasp, "I know…" She stated feeling another jab on her heart. _I don't want to fall in love with you, you won't catch me. _She sullenly thought.

She focused her eyes on the road, amusing herself with what she could see outside. She decided to check on every plate number she could see, taming the radiating power coming from the driver's seat.

But Alice's words when they talked on the phone a while back in her apartment were ringing on her ears.

"_What?! You're going with Edward in New York?! Are you crazy? Bella! Does Emmett know about this? It doesn't matter even if Emmett left you for the holidays, and for God's sake why didn't you tell me you're staying for the break? You should have come with me…not with Edward. Emmett will be furious again if he heard about this. You are not suppose to be running away with Edward, somebody else owns you, not Edward. Girl…I know it's hard for you to feel totally belonging with Edward, make up your mind. Don't make great sex cloud your decisions, decide who you wanted and then let go of the other. It's not fair for either of them."_

_Sex…Great sex. _She silently murmured, groaning inwardly, closing her eyes with the thought. _That was all it is, sex._

After four hours of non-stop driving, Edward pulled in front of a two-storey brick house. He lightly touched Bella's arm to wake her from sleeping. He had been enjoying the long drive home staring at her peacefully sleeping face for the longest time.

Bella fluttered her eyes and then hastily straightened from her seat when she realized she's fallen asleep.

"We're here." Edward's guttural voice sent her back immediately from her confused mind.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

"Oh that's fine, but please next time, have the courage to tell me your thoughts when you are awake…" He said pressing his lips together into a tight smile.

Bella widened her eyes in shame trying to remember what she could be dreaming.

He chuckled loudly making him tremble in his seat. "Relax…You don't talk in your sleep when you're not drunk."

Bella moved to swat his hand again but caught herself from doing it, instead pulling her already stretch arm nearer to her body, making Edward grimace in disappointment.

"Come on." He opened the door with a smile in his face.

Bella stepped lazily towards the brick house. Edward was holding the small of her back, catching up with the small steps she was making.

He was feeling a little unsure of Bella's emotions, if spending her vacation with him and his family is what she really wanted.

She gave him a worried look, clasping both her arms with her hands feeling chilly even though she was all wrapped in a wool trench coat.

"Don't worry; my mother will surely love you." He murmured nuzzling in her hair.

Bella immediately halted, suddenly feeling like she was washed with freezing water. She gave him a more worried look grimacing while biting the inside of her cheeks.

He wrapped his arms on Bella's shoulders lightly squeezing her; closing his eyes briefly with his nose savoring the scent of her hair.

"You are mine, Bella. Even just for a week." He murmured on her hair, making Bella quivered from the intensity of his words, heaving for breath, rolling her eyes.

"You are seriously killing me…" She mumbled with a smile. _This is going to hurt me. _She added murmuring to herself.

When the door opened, a blonde middle aged woman greeted them with a smile and probing eyes. She immediately hugged Edward who though feeling happy to be back home, felt embarrassed when the woman spanked his butt, meaningfully.

He bit his lip and then smirked looking at Bella with his lively gray eyes. "Bella, this is my mother, Esme Cullen…Mom, this is Bella…" He said with a jolly voice.

Bella flashed her friendly smile hiding her uneasiness making Edward chuckle silently. She extended her hand to shake Esme's but she pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome Bella…I hope you'll like it here." She mused with her voice sounding like she was singing.

Edward traveled his eyes behind Esme in the yellow walled living room, beaming at first but his feelings sunk into anxiety.

"Charlotte…" He blurted loudly.

"Daddy!" A running little girl squealed.

---------------------------

A/N

Thanks lovelies. Write me your thoughts, if you like. :))


	12. BARBIE AND THE PINK CAR

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 12 – BARBIE AND THE PINK CAR **

Bella could not help her body from stiffening hearing the squeal of the little girl bouncing her curly long hair running towards them. Her hand clasping a Barbie doll with wings stretched up when Edward squatted to pick her.

"How's my little darling?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Fine! I missed you." She said sweetly pecking his cheek with a wet kiss.

"When did you…?" Edward started darting his eyes on Bella who was still frozen on her feet feeling every beat of her heart.

"Mom is there…" The little girl stretched her arms towards the living room which Bella followed feeling queasy with lack of air going inside her chest.

She gasped when a tall blond woman wearing white striped long sleeves under a black vest slowly emerged from the living room.

Suddenly, Bella felt everything was blurring, she kept on blinking her eyes thinking her eyeglasses must be dirty. She could not think clearly.

"Edward…" The woman said with a classy tone.

"Makenna…" He said with a smile, putting down Charlotte who walked beside Esme. He reluctantly went closer when she pulled him for a hug.

Bella thought her cheeks would bleed from almost literally chewing on them. Her legs are fidgeting, hopelessly tugging her to find the courage to run back to her Volvo.

But Edward, being so attuned with her expressions, stepped closer to her and put his hand on her waist. "This is Bella." He mused proudly, "Makenna…" he added his extending near Makenna.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Bella swallowed her anxiety and extended her hand to Makenna.

"You too." Makenna said quirking her head to the side.

Bella clasped on Edward's hand that was on her waist, squeezing it tightly.

"Let's get your things." He said loudly, looking tentatively on Makenna and Esme before he removed his hand, spun around and then pulled Bella by putting his arm on her shoulders.

He could hear every sigh that Bella made on their way down to get her things in her car. She broke away from his arms when they were already beside her car.

_This is so awkward_, she thought bitterly. _Why in the hell did I ever get into such a situation?_

She stopped; falling behind Edward who knows exactly what she was thinking but afraid as hell to ask. He spun around walking back a few steps to get closer to her.

"This is crazy." She snickered to hide the emotions she was having. "I'm so sorry, I didn't...know." She sighed, "I should have not come. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." She rushed her words feeling the agitation killing her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought it won't be that important…" he murmured looking on his shoes.

_What?! Is he really this asshole? Shoot! I am such an idiot!_ She could feel her tears were warning to fall.

She stomped her feet closer to Edward. "I'm sorry I am not comfortable with this. You're home now; can I have my keys back? Please."

Edward pulled the keys from his pants hanging it briefly on his fingers which she irritatingly grabbed miffed that Edward seemed to find it amusing.

She walked towards the driver seat ready to open her door, when Edward suddenly jumped in front of her blocking her way to the door. "What are you doing?" He shrieked.

Bella shook her head keeping herself from saying what she really wanted to say. "I am driving back home Edward."

"What?!! Why?" He stretched his arms across the door blocking her even more. His face was contorted with hurt and disappointment.

Bella sighed, feeling guilty of trying to leave just because of what she had discovered, but still, she was determined to leave, unable to find any reason to stay. "I can't Edward. This is too much for me."

Edward gave her a puzzled look; his nose was flared from breathing erratically.

"Look…Thank you so much for inviting me. But…this…" She started saying motioning her hand towards the house, "…this is too much for me."

She shook her head again, feeling the shame creeping in her face, "I can not stay in the same house as your family."

"Oh. So you don't like me having a kid." Edward murmured suddenly feeling the thud of the scenario he's been dreadfully avoiding.

"No. But at least you could have told me you're married, so I would have…prepared myself of what I'll expect." Bella immediately blurted out with a sour voice.

Edward gasped; he looked tentatively in the house and then quickly snatched the keys from Bella's hands. "Get in the car." He said sending his breath on a stunned Bella.

He went inside the car and turned it on, and when Bella got inside, he started driving. Bella felt a lump formed in her throat, feeling guilty of what she just said. Edward was seriously looking straightly in the road; he could feel the anxious stares that Bella gave him.

He made the screech in a secluded place, outside what looked like a baseball field. He went out of the car and sat on the bench facing the field. Bella did not follow right away, she stayed inside for a minute contemplating of what she could say to Edward that would not hurt him, and not divulge the emotions she was starting to nurse inside her.

When she went out, she made small calculated steps toward him who had hunched his back playing with his nails on his mouth again. She sat silently beside him, the words she needed to say were well rehearsed in her mind.

"Edward…I am sorry with what I have said. I did not mean to be such a bitch. I was just caught off guard that you were actually bringing me home to meet your wife and your kid. Yeah. That was so stupid of me, I thought for a second, like…you're bringing me home for…I don't know, because…you said I am yours for a week. Shit. This is so humiliating. I just…over reacted and expected a lot, or something else, even…even just for a week. I mean, like…I thought we'd pretend like we like each other…Oh God. This is so killing me." She said, fidgeting with her fingers.

Edward who has been looking on Bella's crazy tugging of fingers was hiding a smile on his face. He held her hands stopping it from what it was doing. Bella looked at him with an apologetic smile. "Please don't hate me."

He chuckled loudly, "Why would I hate you?" He pinched her cheek, delighted of what he'd heard. "Silly."

He moved from his seat, let go of her hand and turned his body to face her, pulling his feet up on the bench. "I am not married." He uttered each words slowly looking at her bewildered face with twinkling eyes.

"Makenna, was my…um, well she wasn't even my girlfriend, I met her from the other school I went through. I got her knocked up, but…yeah; I was not what she needed. I mean, look at her, she's…elegant like you, and me, just a guy from a thriving family. I could not and I would not be able to give her what she needed, and wanted."

Bella had seriously focused her eyes on his face, trying to squeeze in her mind the things that Edward was saying. "Is that why…you befriended me? Because I was like her?" She said furrowing her brows with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"You are crazy Bella." He chuckled, pinching her chin, tugging the hair from her face that was blown by the wind. "You are the same, but you are very much different from her." "I did not befriend you, because you're like her, I befriended you, because you are so different from her and most of the girls…of your…status in the…society."

"I don't understand." She curtly said shaking her head.

"Okay…Let's put it this way. She and the others don't give a damn on guys like me. They belong to guys like…Emmett. But you, yes, you belong to Emmett, but, at least…see…you're spending time with me, like now."

"That's a crap Edward." She quirked her head frowning on him.

"I know."

"Did you really mean what you said?" He asked with a whisper, smirking.

Bella let out a breath feeling the humiliation from what she had said before wash her. "Stop it." She murmured.

"You like me?"

She did not answer, audibly, but her head shouted a very loud yes.

"You don't like me." She stated not sounding like she's asking.

_You have no idea. _He silently protested.

Instead he mumbled, "Emmett."

"Yeah, I heard that before. It's alright. I can live with that, just…don't leave me, okay?" She mumbled between her sighs.

"Friends, of course." He muttered.

---

They went back to Edward's house with Bella feeling more confident and at ease. Charlotte was already sleeping in Esme's bed, Makenna wasn't there anymore. Esme told him she just dropped Charlotte for Christmas because she's going for a trip in Australia. She'd readied Edward's room upstairs for Bella to stay, together with him. Edward gave Bella a smirk when Esme turned around to head back down after she'd showed her the room. Bella's eyes were wide in shock.

Edward closed the door after Esme, turning around with a naughty smile. "What was that all about?" Bella asked standing near the bed with her arms crossed on her chest.

"You're mine for week, remember?" He chuckled walking towards his closet clasping Bella's bags on both his hands. "Now you just have to ask me to fuck you." He commanded humorously looking briefly on her expression.

"Ha. Ha." She teased sourly, "…not going to happen."

He turned around putting his either hands in his waist making fishy lips, "Hmm, I just have to get you drunk…now, where's that Margarita?…" He said with a serious voice walking towards his bag on the floor.

Bella walked hastily towards him to smack his back, but Edward spun around catching her on his arms, looking at her lips with undeniable longing. "I'll make this enjoyable for you Bella…I promise." He whispered, breathing heavily.

Bella could feel the intensity of Edward's stare on her, but her head was shouting on her reminding her of what Edward could do to her, _He won't fight for you! _She's almost closed her eyes expecting him to kiss her, but Edward pulled away slowly with a smile on his face, pleased of how his stares affected Bella.

"Let's have dinner." He said pulling her hand towards the door.

Bella swallowed hard, rolling her eyes. _Stupid._

---

It was Christmas night. Bella was outside the Cullen's porch sitting on a cushioned plastic chair hugging her knees. She was sipping the hot coco Esme prepared for her and Charlotte entertaining herself with the old quilt made of Edward's old clothes which she used to hide herself from the chilly breeze.

She was drawing circles on the quilt remembering how the last two days have gone.

She had learned that Edward's father was a doctor who died in the September 11 attack. Since then, their life has been a series of up and downs. Her mother needed to work two jobs, Edward needed to drop out of his college to work three jobs, spending most of his time chasing the luck that was constantly running away from him.

He had Charlotte when he was still enrolled in NYU, Makeena was his schoolmate. Seven years ago, they had a one night stand in a fraternity party, but unfortunately, drunkenness had taken away his sanity and accidentally impregnated her.

Makeena however, is a daughter of a society elite of New York. And he was not her type of guy, not even her family's. So they settled for an agreement that Charlotte be at Makeena's custody, having nothing nice to offer the child.

Edward had transferred to Ithaca after he met a professor one night in a bar he was singing at. He was the one who told him that Ithaca has excellent programs offered for guys who's pursuing a career in Communications but did not have enough money to pay for. And so he enrolled in Ithaca, alternating working in the school, singing in the bar and making sushi.

The morning after they arrived in Bronx, she was awoken by Charlotte, tugging her messy hair from her face. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with a toothless smile and blue round eyes. Her hair was platinum blond and curled all the way from her back up to her head. _Are you my Daddy's girlfriend? _Bella chuckled remembering Charlotte's sweet voice asking her with her little tongue sticking out of the toothless space on her mouth.

They spend that day driving around Bronx, with Charlotte strapped at the back of her Volvo, playing with her Barbies. "_Charry, you know Bella loves Barbie too." _Edward said teasing Bella with a tongue sticking out of his mouth. Edward showed her the school he went to, Charlotte was throwing a fit when they forbid her to play in the icicle covered swing.

Yesterday, they spent the whole day in Coney Island, entertaining the too bored Charlotte until she fell asleep on Bella's thighs when they stopped and sit for a rest. Bella chuckled remembering the chocolate mess Charlotte made on her favorite asymmetrical CK yellow trench coat.

She startled when Edward suddenly talked from the wall where he had been standing there for minutes amusing him self with Bella's expression lost in her silent reverie.

"What's making you laugh?" He murmured clearing his throat.

"Nothing." She answered with a smile in her face. Edward pulled the other chair and put it across Bella slumping as he pulled up his feet sliding it up on either side of Bella's legs.

"How are you enjoying so far?" He asked pulling the Coco that Bella offered him.

"Charlotte is such a Darling." She giggled.

"She's spoiled, that's why. She'd get everything she wanted. It's hard to keep up." He mumbled after he'd sipped on the cup.

"Oh she's just a kid. I like her actually." She gushed.

"You get what you want that's why." He chuckled.

"Not everything." She said softly, with Edward on her mind.

He stood up and went to open the mesh screen door ducking inside it with half of his body still outside the porch.

He came back with a big box wrapped in a silver and blue ribbon. "Merry Christmas Bella…" He whispered pecking a brief kiss on her winter blown cheek.

Bella's eyes were wide in surprise and delight. "You got me a gift?! And it's so big!" She exclaimed in excitement.

She straightened from her seat and excitedly lifted the top cover of the box. "It isn't much; it's the only one my money could afford." Edward chuckled ashamed of what he was able to procure from the advance of salary he made from the bar and the sushi restaurant he was working.

"Edward…this is too much. You should have not…" Bella shook her head.

"You don't like it?"

"No…no, I love it, but, you didn't need to spend a lot of money for me. You know me, a coffee or a margarita would just be fine for me…but this…this is too much…"

"I have not seen you with that kind of Louis something bag…" He muttered with a smile on his face.

"Louis Vuitton…" Bella added, pressing her lips together helping herself not to laugh from Edward's obvious ignorance on the name of the designer.

"Yeah…whatever his name is. Is he French?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"How did you know I like LV?"

"Seriously? Well, everybody has their own hobby, right?" He said pulling his eyebrow up, _you are my hobby, _his head murmured silently, "…your collection is all over you…" He finished, smiling on the thought his mind reminded him.

"Thank you." She hugged the brown oversize Louis Vuitton bag to convey her genuine gratitude on Edward's lavish gesture.

"But…I have a gift for you too." She gasped. "Not that big, I'm sorry, but, I hope you like it." She warned him with a finger in the air standing to find the small green box she had hidden in the chair covered with the quilt.

She stood up in front of Edward who was wearing a smile tugged from ear to ear. She put the box in his hand enclosing it and his hand in her tiny hands and then tiptoed to sweetly whisper "Merry Christmas…" and then slowly put her lips on his giving him a passionate wet kiss.

Edward stiffened, not knowing what to do, he did not expect Bella to kiss him, and he surely doesn't know if she'll pull away the moment he kiss her back. But Bella did not pull away for a second, so he pulled one of his hands from Bella's clasp and put it on Bella's face enclosing her ear and her jaw on his rough hand.

He pulled her face nearer his and then tilted his head slightly so he could deepen the kiss. Bella let go of his other hand putting hers on his head, knotting her fingers on his messy hair. He tugged his other free hand behind Bella's back pulling her even closer to him.

He walked a few steps to have Bella's back on the wall, putting his leg between her thighs. His tongue wandered inside her mouth, tugging, pulling and wrestling with hers.

He was savoring every battle their lips made, his hand was still clasping Bella on her hair at her nape pulling her closer, deeper to him, while the other hand which still holds her gift was already inside Bella's jacket traveling in her waist feeling the contour of her body through the back of his unfree hand.

"Bella…" He sighed inside Bella's mouth, so caught up from the heat of their kiss. He groaned and brushed his bulging manhood on Bella's thigh when he heard a whimper came out of the lips he was crazily enjoying inside his mouth.

---------------------------

A/N

Okay. I just had to stop right there. I noticed that no one likes my story but the two of you, so.

But don't worry. Reviews definitely inspire me giving me more ideas to complicate a story, make my characters say awesome dialogues and even create juicier smuts, but the absence of it won't keep me from writing.

So, as much as it saddens me to cut my story short, I don't have any other choice. I could use some of the scenes I still have in some other story; I might work on, some day.

Have a nice day folks. Thanks for your clickies. Better than nothing at all.

xoxo

-m


	13. CRAZY DAZZLED

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

**Lyrics of the songs are entirely from the craft of the bands.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 13 – CRAZY DAZZLED**

Another thrust of his tongue inside her mouth made Bella whimper and tug on his hair from arousal; she brushed her boobs on his chest letting out a disappointed grunt when she could not feel his chest from the bubble jacket he was wearing.

Pulling away from the kiss panting, she let Edward's lips travel on her neck while she eagerly ran her hands inside his jacket raking his chest on top of his shirt with her fingers.

Edward's lips had grazed both side of her neck drawing circles with his tongue. Out of instinct his right hand went inside her jacket under her shirt and her bra and readily had her left breast on his hand enclosing it in a tight clasp.

Bella sighed on his ears.

"You guys should get a room."

The two suddenly stiffened and abruptly moved away from each other at the same time, looking surprised on a wide eyed Charlotte tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

"Oh my God." Bella whispered softly thumbing her hair away from her eyes.

"Charlotte, get inside the house." Edward commanded Charlotte with a disappointed look, and a dissatisfied voice.

Bella sank in the chair feeling utterly embarrassed from being undeniably hungry of Edward. She hugged the quilt again after she'd put the bag in the box, hiding her face swollen from shame.

He sat across her hiding his smile by playing his tongue inside his slightly gaping mouth.

Bella sighed. Edward sighed too.

And then he pulled his head down to stare on the gift box that survived from falling in his busy hands.

Bella was staring intently on Edward's face seeing smile slowly creep in his lips when he finally gazed on the content of the box.

"I need this…Thank you." The gratitude in his voice was obvious with the chirp he made.

"Give me…" said Bella moving closer to Edward picking a circle watch with black leather strap from Edward's hand.

She wrapped it on Edward's left wrist. Edward was putting his lips inside his mouth hopelessly trying to taste Bella's lips again. He let out his breath when Bella came back resting her back on the chair.

"So you can remember me every time you check the time." She chuckled.

Edward looked keenly on the watch putting his nails on his mouth. "Time for Bella. That's a little selfish of you, don't you think." Edward laughed with a throaty voice.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah. Oh what are you going to do, I like my friends remembering me…"

"It's so pretty, like you. This must have cost a fortune. What do you call it?" He furrowed his brows looking closely on his new watch.

"Calvin Klein. That's nothing; I did not shed a single sweat to be able to buy it. Your gift is much more precious because you've worked for it." Bella mumbled putting her chin on top of her knees.

"Let's go inside." Edward stood up lazily, picking the big box of bag from the floor.

---

Edward woke up from Bella's loud laughter coming from the porch. It was joined later by Esme and Charlotte's laughing voices. He pulled his left arm from under the pillow that he was hugging, checking the time. _10:00, time for Bella._ He chuckled remembering what he and Bella had talked last night.

He unwillingly stood from the couch he slept into, tossing the brown patterned comforter to the foot of the couch. He stretched his back for a second but hastily crouched feeling the cold creep into his body covered only with a long sleeved shirt and a thin flannel pajama.

He slowly emerged from the door after he slid his jacket into his shoulders. The three girls gave him a knowing look at the same time.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Bella murmured with a faint smile looking straightly on his eyes.

Edward winked on her and then stepped outside and sat on the porch's ledge. "What are you talking about?" He inquired getting suspicious of the look they gave him.

"Oh nothing Daddy. Mommy Esme was just telling us how you never wanted to remove your diaper even if it was time to go to pre-school already." Charlotte uncontrollably said with a mocking smile.

Bella's shoulder trembled from silent laughing looking at Edward with an apologetic smile.

"Mom…you are embarrassing me…" He shook his head looking at his mother with his pleading eyes.

Bella let out a chuckle and then stood up tugging Edward's hands. She gave Esme and Charlotte a wink blurting "Excuse us girls, I need to check on his diaper…" making them snicker.

"Agh. That's not nice Bella." He said feigning hurt, fighting from Bella's tug.

Bella slumped down a hesitant Edward on a chair in the dining room. She pulled out a mug and poured coffee on it from the coffee maker. Edward was hiding his awed smile from the frown he unsuccessfully pasted in his face.

"Sorry, this is all I know…" Bella murmured with a smile in her voice putting down the coffee in front of him. Edward looked up at her but she spun around to open the refrigerator bending forward to grab the milk from the lowest level.

Edward swallowed noticing the little slit that was barely visible on Bella's white cotton pants. She turned back on the table pouring milk on his coffee concentrating on not letting a single drop drip on the shiny mahogany table.

She was beginning to move back towards the refrigerator but Edward pulled her arm to sit beside him. She willingly let him.

"Why did you sleep in the couch?" Bella muttered softly tentatively looking at the direction of the door checking for Esme and Charlotte.

He smiled at her with his still sleepy eyes. He put his hand on his chin inserting his nails on his mouth. Bella copied her omitting the biting of nails.

"As much as I wanted to sleep with you in the room..." Edward mused shaking his head, he stopped to have a sip of his coffee. "First time someone made me coffee…" He chuckled.

"You always have someone make you coffee. How 'bout that red haired punk girl in Starbucks who almost always burn her hands with the coffee from oogling at you." Bella said rolling her eyes.

She sighed and then smiled putting both of her palms cupping her jaws. She intentionally made her eyes sparkle; trying to dazzle him, "I thought you wanted to fuck me…" she softly murmured looking at his lips while licking hers briefly.

Edward coughed the coffee he just sipped; surprised with what she said. He needed a minute to calm himself, but Bella was patiently waiting for his reply looking stupidly expectant.

"Exactly. I could have just made love with you, without you asking for it. And I don't want it to happen that way." He sniffed to hide his amusement.

Bella found herself biting her nails all of a sudden. It did not escape her notice that Edward used the word make love instead of fuck like she did. She could feel a tiny swell of hope growing in her heart.

"I told you, you need to ask me." Edward made his face closer to Bella, muttering his words softly while he slowly pulled Bella's fingers away from her mouth knotting his fingers with his as he pulled it to rest in his thigh.

But Bella snatched her hands back feeling the surge of the hope she was seriously feeling. _You are killing me._

Just then the mesh door opened with Makeena on it. Bella threw Edward a meaningful look. They both stood up to greet her.

"Did you have a nice vacation?" Edward mumbled fixing his messy hair.

"Not really. I've been expecting an expensive resort, I didn't know my stupid boyfriend would be bringing me to a secluded beach, Argh!" Makeena grimaced shrugging her shoulders.

Edward and Bella shared an amused stare at each other.

"Is that pink Volvo yours?" Makeena tugged Bella's arm towards the couch, "It's so cute!" she shrieked.

Bella gave her a nod unable to think fast of what she must say to the girl who had a very huge fortune of carrying Edward's child but wasted it for material things.

Edward stepped closer to them and then sat on the armrest beside Bella, combing her straight hair with his fingers.

"Yeah! And they own all the nice resorts in Washington…" Edward said with a proud smile, "…and she's a nice person, Makeena."

Bella felt a sour note came out from Edward's lips, she shook her head on Makeena, rolling her eyes.

"I'm happy for you Edward. Someone needed to see how nice a person you are." Makeena mumbled raising her eyebrow on him.

"Right." He chuckled and then stood up running his fingers on Bella's arms covered by the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing.

He walked towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" Bella asked. "I am going to take a bath." answered Edward.

Makeena stood up hastily clutching her purse, "We're going Edward, my Dad is waiting for Charlotte in his house."

Edward turned around, "Charlotte…" he called walking towards the mesh door. Charlotte went inside the door with Esme holding her head.

He squatted to embrace Charlotte whispering on her ears, "Daddy will see you again soon, okay?" She nodded after she gave him a soft kiss in his scruffy cheeks.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Honey."

Bella felt a lump on her throat, feeling the sadness from Edward's voice. She knew how much she meant to him.

"Thanks for the PSP Bella!" She called before exiting the door with a smile in her tiny lips waving her tiny hands.

---

Edward drove to the beach, pulling Bella out of her seat when he had finally found a parking slot.

"Edward! Are you crazy? It's freezing!" She squealed tugging back her hand from Edward's tight grip.

"No it's not! It's the middle of the day Bella. And I promise I'll keep you warm." He shouted, his voice was drowned by the gusting wind.

"I don't want!" She shook her head frantically.

"I will remove my jacket and strip here if you don't come down…" teased Edward.

She laughed with her mouth open, inaudible for Edward from outside. He quirked his head to tease her to dare him, and Bella copied him, laughing even louder.

And Edward hastily pulled off his multi-colored bubble jacket, and his black long-sleeved followed. Soon he was almost naked with only his watch and his boxers keeping his body froze.

He stepped back on the edge of the sand stretching his arms pulling his head up. Bella could not contain her laugh from amusement and delight seeing Edward's chest with the hair running toward down his navel. She never really got to enjoy feeling them the last time she saw him naked.

Edward was pressing his eyes so tight concentrating on keeping himself from quivering from the chilly wind coming fast from the ocean. He was silently slapping his face left and right for having to pull that trick just to be able to let Bella out of her car.

But soon she felt icy cold hands snaking on his bare chest making their way until his back. He opened his eyes finding Bella's face completely glued on his chest. He wrapped his hands on her back, pressing his nose on her wind blown hair. "I really like this…" he murmured, "but I think my ass will break any minute now." He added chuckling.

"You're such a hero…" she chuckled pulling him towards the car. She shoved him inside the passenger seat before she came back to pick his stuff already covered in sand.

After he had put his clothes back and warmed himself from the car's vent, "Come with me outside, let's have a walk…" he pleaded with his dreamy eyes.

"Alright." She curtly said.

She wrapped her arms on her chest as soon as she emerged from the car. Edward hastily pulled the scarf he had wrapped in his neck and wrapped it on Bella's head covering her hair and her ears before he put back the bonnet she had on her head.

He wrapped her on his arms as they started going down the sand. She could feel Edward's nose on her head, but she did not flinch instead pressed her eyes closed savoring the moment, reasoning _This is just for week, shut up and enjoy._

"This is where I had my first kiss…" Edward mumbled chuckling near her ear.

She stopped abruptly making Edward step backwards, still chuckling.

"What are you doing?" He furrowed her eyebrows on him, pouting to exaggerate her disappointment.

"Honey…" He giggled half biting his lip, "I was five years old…" he added pulling her closer to him.

She pushed him jokingly, "You're crazy…"

"I know I am crazy for you…" He pulled her again to face him, wrapping her on his arms with both his hands on her back.

And then all of the sudden, they fell silent; looking at each other's eyes with only the whooshing sound of the wind coming from the ocean could be heard.

"Edward…" She shook her head, "don't do this to me…" she added pulling away from his arms. She walked with her head down putting her chilly hands inside her coat's pockets.

Edward followed her where she found a bench facing the sea. He sat beside her for a while and then pulled his feet up angling his body to face her. His eyes are full of question, but he did not talk, he wanted Bella to tell him what she wanted to say.

After a while, Bella cleared her throat and then began to speak, looking at her sneakers playing the sand.

"I don't want to fall in love with you Edward."

He felt a sting on his heart; he thought his heart shrunk suddenly.

"But you are not helping me." She swallowed a lump that's keeping her from talking loudly.

"I don't want to…feel like this, just because you're near me, and you were making my…life more enjoyable. I want to fall…because I fall…not because I was overwhelmed with your attention…" She stammered.

He sighed loudly. "We're friends Bella. I like you, you know that." Edward mumbled with a shaky voice.

"I could not help you if you easily fall for my…sexiness." He made his words sound humorous, chuckling between them.

"Shut up…" She smacked his chest, and Edward caught her hand and pulls her up from the bench. She willingly let him tug her back to her car, contenting herself with the feel of his hand on hers.

"_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us; Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one_". He hummed nuzzling on her hair, wrapping his arm on her.

---

Edward excitedly pulled Bella towards a brick square building with flashing light that for her blurred sight from the absence of her eyeglasses, it read _bar._

"This is where I used to…perform." He chuckled muttering near her ears. They found a good spot in the middle of the floor where almost all tables are occupied watching a group of performers with three skimpy clothed girls singing and dancing in the stage.

One of the girls waved her hands suggestively on Edward. Bella rolled her eyes on Edward who was rolling his eyes too on her with a smug look. "You're a whore!" Bella giggled tapping his wrist. "I play with them before…" He whispered in her ear after he had wrapped his hand on hers.

"Edward Cullen!" The stiffly short-haired brunette called on him through the microphone. "It's nice to see you again…and...look at that guys...you are with a lovely lady! Come on stage, play with us!" She screamed. Edward looked at Bella seemingly asking for her permission, which she answered with just a smile.

After a minute of talking to one of the band members, Edward went to the corner catching the drumsticks which one of the band members threw him. He pulled the sleeves of his plaid blue shirt, looking proudly on his watch. _Bella's time. _He thought.

Edward winked on Bella and then beat the snare drum four times ending it with the tap of the base drum and the cymbals accompanied by the strum of the guitar of one of the members. Bella's eyes grew bigger and the smile crept in her lips immediately realizing what song was they about to play.

She bit her lip wetting it with her tongue inside her mouth as she undeniably enjoyed the sight of Edward's hair bouncing from the motion of beating the instruments. Her eyes were alternating on his seemingly complicated movements of exchange of instruments to beat; his incredibly sexy smiling eyes focused solely on her and his lips that are trapped inside his mouth resembling a little smile on it.

Her mouth fell open when Edward pulled his face closer to the microphone that was standing behind the drum set.

"_So she said what's the problem baby; What's the problem I don't know; Well maybe I'm in love; Think about it every time; I think about it; Can't stop thinking 'bout it"._

She felt like she was floating in a fluffy cloud traveling in a starlit sky with an angel singing with a throaty voice; loudly accompanied by a perfect lively rhythm of drums. Edward could not be sexier on Bella's utterly charmed eyes; her mouth was hanging open unbelievably adoring every bounce of his arms with his mouth touching the tip of the microphone.

"_We're accidentally in love; Accidentally in love". _She opened her mouth to murmur singing together with him.

His eyes left Bella only to close it to savor the words that are coming out of his lips, and when he was not singing, his lips were casting a spell on an already overly dazzled Bella, smiling on her so sweet showing the tip of his tongue briefly to lick it, unintentionally enchanting her.

"Bella…" Edward shamelessly said on the microphone amidst the cheers of the people inside the bar when the song had ended. He jumped on the stairs on his way back to their table, chuckling when he noticed that there were two glasses of Margarita with one already empty.

"Are you planning to get laid?" whispered Edward on her ear with a chuckle that still sounded like he was singing.

"I won't ask you, don't worry." Bella shouted in his face.

But before they even get inside Edward's room, she was repeatedly murmuring "Fuck me Edward, please. Make love to me."

---------------------------

A/N

Wow. Okay thanks for your consideration. I really wanted to share with you this story and it will suck if I'll just keep it short. I have a lot to tell.

My friend was so generous in keeping me shouted with her friends, but if you check on her story you'll find one different love story, so go click on it _**My love for you will last a lifetime **_by_** Mylove4uistrue**_. It's awesome, and she's getting on the exciting part already.

The songs that I used are, **Your guardian angel **(The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) and **Accidentally In love **(Counting Crows).

Thank you by the way.

xoxo

-m


	14. PLEASE DON'T ASK ME

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 14 – PLEASE DON'T ASK ME**

Bella hastily pulled her coat off her body, the scarf she was wearing got tangled on the coat so she needed to pull away from Edward's kiss which he did not allow pressing her face firmly on his face with his shaking hand.

She inserted her hands inside his jacket running her fingers on top of his shirt, but out of her blurred eyesight coupled with the dim lighting of the room, she could not open the buttons so she tried pulling them apart tugging the shirt away from the opening.

Edward chuckled inside her mouth, amused with her try to rip his clothes off. He was caught up too on his arousal so he did the ripping by himself; the sound of the buttons bouncing on the wooden floor accompanied the loud whimpers they made on each others' mouth.

Bella pushed him until they came to the side of the bed. Edward fell on the edge of the bed with Bella on top of him. She climbed further up to reach his lips playing on the outside with a teasing lick. Edward grasped her face with both his hands pulling her hardly on top of him. If he could just suck the whole of her mouth he could have had with the hunger of his kiss.

Bella pulled away to gasp for breathe sitting exactly on top of Edward's shouting manhood. Edward sat to untie her scarf, and then hastily pulled her wool sweater and her long-sleeved shirt off of her head. He shoved his hands inside the cups of her bra, mashing her breasts impatiently.

Bella twisted her arm to reach for the clasp of her bra and then slowly pulled it off waving it in the air to tease Edward. He felt his cock twitched on the sight of Bella's plumped breast in front of his face. He immediately plunged his mouth into one of her breasts biting the hill and then sucking and licking the nipples, hungrily.

His other hand was forcibly mashing the other breast while Bella was trashing her head back tracing a circle in euphoria.

She pushed Edward forcibly in the bed and slowly lowered her head on the hollow of his throat. She planted her lips on it alternating her tongue and her teeth in pleasuring him, going slowly down to his chest.

She could feel Edward's flexing muscles from her bare chest touching his abdomen. She played with each nipple in her tongue, drawing circles many times before she trailed her tongue going down his hairy navel.

She licked and bit the slight bulge under the trail of hair in his navel area, as her hands were busy unbuckling the complicated button fly jeans of Edward.

Her warm breath is sending shivers on Edward, making his cock twitch and cry in excitement. He pulled his bottom up to help Bella pull down his jeans and his boxers.

Bella excitedly licked her lips as the already awaken giant of a manhood of Edward emerged from the captivity of his tight pants. She could feel the pooling of saliva at the back of her teeth like she's one rabid dog.

She pulled down her head near his erection which twitched probably from the anticipation of Bella's warm mouth. Edward could feel the warm air coming out Bella's slightly opened mouth.

She started by playing the tip of her tongue on top of his cock tasting the already spilled excitement on its head. She stretched out her tongue touching the base of his manhood working its way up on its tip, and then in one swift motion plunged it inside her warm mouth.

Edward pulled his butt up with a grunt as the warm wetness of Bella's mouth engulfed him. She ran her fingers on both the inside of his thigh sending shivers on his spine making him bury his fingers on Bella's already tousled hair. Her right hand ended on the base of his manhood casting feathery light touch on the two hard balls pushing his erection further.

Bella let go of his cock from her mouth but she trailed her tongue on the whole length of it sucking the veins that are visibly angry. Her tongue moved synchronizing with her hand throwing Edward in total craziness.

He pulled his back up, putting his right hand on her nape; he gripped on her hair and then pulled her up to his face with such a force that could have hurt Bella.

"Fuck me…" whispered Edward with an undeniable lust and longing in his voice. He clasped on both side of her face, forcibly planting his lips on her hungry mouth. He was biting her lips, sucking her tongue in all eagerness making it difficult for Bella to pull away from him.

She knelt up to unbutton her pants, but an overly excited Edward pushed her down abruptly on the edge of the bed pulling her pants and her panty impulsively making the zipper scrape her leg. She grimaced when she felt the sting but gained back the swell of lust seeing Edward's eyes completely veiled in longing.

She effortlessly pushed him down the bed, and leapt on his erection shoving it inside her already wet entrance in one swift motion. She felt her walls gave way of Edward's erection nailing her fingers on Edward's chest as he helped her push further inside her by tugging down on her hips.

He pulled her up and then tugged her down again slowly until her inside welled with her juices making it easier to thrust. His eyes was fluttering in euphoria, his lower lip was trapped in his teeth, his head pulled back, his back was arching and his toes were curled relishing the ecstasy that the friction inside of Bella's wonderland was giving.

He could not contain the loud moan of her name from coming out of his mouth how ever he tried to bit it. She was breathing heavily as her head was trashing back with her long hair swaying touching the arch of her back.

"Edward…" She softly moaned, nailing her fingers on Edward's hairy chest.

"Bella…fuck me!" Cried Edward mashing both his hands of Bella's bouncing breasts. "Fuck me, please don't stop!"

She made her motions picked up, filling all of her inside with Edward's throbbing erection. He could feel the spilled warm juice came out of her entrance.

He whimpered biting his lips. He hastily sat down and rolled Bella down to the bed without breaking their head spinning union. He pulled Bella's wrists from his chest up near head as his hips made little circle movements pushing further inside her making his manhood erratically pulsed in euphoria.

He let go of Bella's wrists and gripped on her hips while his thrusts picked up pace shoving harder and further inside her. He could feel the heat coming from his head that was forcibly tugged of his hair by Bella who was rolling her eyes, lost in her euphoria.

"Edward…" She murmured his name again accompanied with a loud moan. He felt something inside laced his manhood again making him jabbed faster, "Bella" he moaned her name longer and then he arched his back pulling his manhood outside of her spilling womanhood still grasping on her hips as he released his own juices of excitement biting his lips and rolling back his eyes on its socket.

He rolled beside her putting both his hands on his head to rake his hair.

"Hmm…" she sighed rolling on her side to wrap Edward's naked body on her equally bare sweat filled wholeness. "You asked me…that's not fair." She mumbled unable to pull herself from the sweet lure of dreamland.

Her consciousness came back hearing a lulling strums of a guitar. She fluttered her eyes pulling herself from the bite of sleep she just had. She could feel a faint hint of cold blanketed her arms.

Her body was sandwiching the edge of her big pillow between her arms, lying on her side, the other edge of the dark blue cotton cover of her comforter was between her legs cushioning her torso which is covered by a thin cotton striped pajama loosely tied in her waist.

Her eyes fluttered and finally broke free from the spell of sleep. She opened her eyes, and greeted by Edward's beaming sultry eyes, totally focused on her face. His feet are up crossed together on top of the fluffy yellow sofa beside the large sliding window. He has a knowing look and a smirk on his lips while he softly strums the strings of his guitar, humming a song.

---------------------------

A/N

Hi Cassie, happy camping!

Lena-Ann, welcome back, and to my new reviewers klpetrey and yee, thanks for reading my story and making me know what you think.

Alright. I hope you liked it.

xoxo

-m


	15. COLOR ME PERFECT

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

**The lyrics are totally owned by the band who sang them.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Alright, I am sorry for making this supposedly short story long already. I just had a lot of sweet stuff thought for E/B's perfect winter break, and I wanted each one of them to be highlighted so I could emphasize how she get deeper and deeper further lured on his dazzling…arms, I should say :) (sorry for a lack of better word). Don't worry I am trying to cut it short, the moment just always arrests me and gets me typing all the time.

Thanks for reading. I hope to hear more of your thoughts.

And thanks for your reviews. Perfect antidote for boredom.

xoxo--m

**CHAPTER 15 – COLOR ME PERFECT**

"You seem to be having a very good dream…" babbled Edward, fingering the strings of his guitar.

"Agh…" grunt Bella, fluttering eyes trying to remember what was her dream all about. Suddenly she stiffened. _Was it all just a dream? Whaaat!_, her brain bitterly shouted.

Edward's eyes beamed in curiosity of the reason why Bella's face contorted in confusion. He clucked his tongue to try and get her attention, but her eyes were focused on the swirling pattern on the green round rug on the foot of the large bed, beside a plumped blue pillow rolled with unmade brown patterned comforter on top of a dark green thick sleeping bag.

She swallowed a lump that felt thick on her throat. She squeezed her core trying to figure if there was in anyway a change in how it feels, but there was none, it was wet, but it did not feel any sting at all. Her rough night of sex with Edward must have hurt a bit but she could not feel any trace of it.

She swallowed again, tucking the right hand that was exposed under the comforter until it reached under her pajamas. She ran her palm inside her left thigh trying to feel any sore. _That zipper must have scraped my skin too hard…_She thought, focusing her eyes absently on Edward who was tilting his head to the side figuring what she's thinking.

_There's not a scrape, not even a sting…Ugh. It was all just a dream._ She grated her teeth together feeling disappointed that a very good sex she had, turned out to be just a product of her imagination fueled by her attraction to Edward and helped with few glasses of margarita.

She clutched the thick pillow in her head with both of her arms, pursing her lips, she focused on the song that Edward has been humming while his gaze was locked on her bewildered face.

"Like autumn turns leaves; winter will breathe;

cold on our necks; snow in our paths

Wherever she goes all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last

That's why fireflies flash"

Edward licked his lips pulling the corner of his lips into a sweet smile. Bella turned on her back looking straightly on the ceiling, brushing her face frantically with her hands. Edward noticed her frequent scooping for breath.

"What's up?" said Edward who'd made his way sitting on the edge of the bed, pressing her feet.

She pulled her head up slightly only to bang it on the pillow with a groan. "Hey…" he chuckled.

She sighed audibly, and then pulled herself up in a sitting position. She brushed her face with her palms again, and then looked wearily on Edward _I could not help fall for your sexiness, _she thought sourly.

She let out a soft chuckle, "Did we…did we screw last night?" said Bella covering half of her face on her palms.

"Ah…" began Edward curtly, his face was stunned; he bit his lip and then pulled down his head to play with the hem of the comforter. "No." he added pursing his lips. He brought his face up and stared on Bella who was looking at him with an unexplainable thought painted in her face.

She shook her head.

"You asked me alright…" said Edward, "but I am not going to fuck you unconscious…" he chuckled, "I thought I was clear on that."

She snorted, "So why do you keep on getting me drunk…you know I won't ask you if I am not." Said Bella with a tease in her voice.

"You know why." Answered Edward.

"No I don't. Tell me." She tilted her head.

Edward smacked her feet that were twitching under the comforter. "Come on teaser, let's have lunch out, my mother isn't around to make us any." Said Edward jumping off the bed, "I'll wait for you downstairs."

---------

After lunch, Edward brought Bella to a three-storey apartment on a place with cluster of worn out buildings with smashed windows on a rusty window frames. He was holding her hand pulling it toward the entrance.

When they get into the basement of the apartment, he knocked on a chipping gray painted door with a door knob placed on the slot showing that it has been replaced too many times.

The door opened suddenly with a long haired blond guy peeking on the tiny opening. "Dude!" said the man in a high pitched voice.

He let the door swung open pulling Edward's hand into a complicated series of high five and hand shakes. Bella chuckled in amusement. _That's lame._

"Oh hi, who do we have here…" he widened his gaze on Bella stretching his hand toward her. "My name is Laurent." He said with a smile showing most of his teeth. "Bella, I'm Bella." She said nodding her head while she shakes his hand. "Oh." Mused Laurent, his eyes beamed creeping them to Edward who was looking down on his shoes. "Come on…come on in!" Laurent said with a cheerful voice.

He led them to the only couch sitting near a window draped in white cotton curtains. The room has not anything but TV, and a little refrigerator in a tiny, messy kitchen, and a whole set of band stuff barely covered with a white bed linen.

"My apologies for my filthiness. I didn't expect to have visitors." Chuckled Laurent shoving Edward's arms.

"This is where we use to practice." Chuckled Edward, walking towards the covered drums, pulling the sheet of linen to the floor. He took the drumsticks that were on top of the snare drum and began beating the instrument one by one.

Bella stood up and followed standing just a few steps away from him. Her lips were pursed, and her eyes were half-fixated on Edward's bouncing hair and shaking arms. She could feel the frequent need to inhale the dry air inside the tiny room.

Drum beats rolled in her ears as Edward masterly crossed his arms to beat the side drums and the cymbals creating an upbeat tempo. Her feet tapped in the spotty linoleum.

_Accidentally in love._ Her mind reminded her of last night's song that probably made her lost it in her dreams.

After a few minutes of playing and a few more talking nonsense with Laurent, she waited near the door as Edward was saying goodbye to Laurent near the couch. Laurent pulled something out of his dark military bag and folded it to his hand shoving it to Edward's hand, secretly, looking sideways to check if Bella was looking.

But Bella caught that exchange of something on her periphery. She suddenly felt conscious. She focused her eyes on the mud streaked rug in the middle of the room, that appeared to be white when it was new.

She did not talk on their way up to her car. She was stealing looks on the pocket where Edward apparently shoved whatever Laurent has given him.

The sky was beginning to darken. Edward's face suddenly grew worried pulling his head near the windshield of the car to look up the sky which was showing some crooked lines caused by lightning.

She heard a grunt, followed by a deep sigh.

They drove some more, and then finally droplets of water stained the windshield. Edward banged the steering wheel forcibly. He let out a deep exhausted sigh.

"What's wrong." She asked looking outside.

"It's raining, thunderstorm."

"That must be very cold outside." Said Bella, gazing back to Edward who still has a disappointed face.

He stopped in a parking slot, slumping on his seat when he had turned the engine off. Bella wandered her eyes around the area. All slots had been filled up, there are lots of car with blinking hazard lights, _waiting for parking slots, probably, _she thought, _where are we? _She turned her gaze at the back of the car and found an establishment with people lined-up on a wide opening with metal bars on its side.

She turned around to ask Edward where they were, but her eyes were answered with two rectangular little piece of paper inserted between Edward's middle and fore finger.

Her eyes grew big and pulled the piece of papers hastily. Bella's mouth unhinged when she read what was written on the paper. It was a ticket for an open air concert, concert of her most favorite band, Kings of Leon.

Bella bounced on her seat can't contain her exhilaration like a child who was given her favorite candy.

"Oh my God, Oh my God…Oh my God!" chanted Bella.

"That's my New Year's gift for you…" chuckled Edward who had his lips open in a half smile. "Laurent was in the band playing the front act, I needed to plead to him to find me extra tickets…It was all sold out."

"Plead?" snorted Bella.

"Yeah. Well, it's all worth the humiliation, you liked that band so much."

She pulled her face nearer Edward, and then planted a soft kiss on his cheek, holding his jaw with her soft hand tickled with the stubble.

"Thank you so much, my vacation cannot get better than this."

"Anytime…Let's go!"

The rain was pouring stealthily silent on a thousand plus people standing on a large stadium singing on the top of their lungs together with the band. Bella's eyes were blurred from the rain that has washed her face. She was excitedly jumping every time a new song starts.

Edward was putting his hand up with a peace sign shouting with his already raspy voice. His face was also glistening from the rain. He had been thanking himself silently for thinking to talk to Bella on using a thick jacket under a fluffy bubble jacket. They could have freeze and made that night so miserable. The sky was still letting a drizzle and streaks of lightning accentuated the lighting used by the performers.

When she heard the intro of her one particular favorite she jumped frantically up and down and then suddenly wrapped Edward into a tight hug. "Thank you so much! You don't know how happy I feel right now!"

"Anything for you!" Yelled Edward on her ears and then spun her around so she will be in front of him facing the stage. He held both of her hands that are covered by deep purple gloves and then started to sway her left and right.

"I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see; Painted faces fill the places I can't reach; You know that I could use somebody..." Sung Edward on her ears making Bella quiver from exhilaration. And somehow, through the rain that was silently falling on both of them, she felt like nothing else could go wrong, and they could be happy together, even just for a week.

---

Edward skidded to a halt in a shoulder of the road near a closed establishment of variety of children's clothes. "Hurry out!" he commanded her with a chuckle. He held her hand tugging it while they ran until the swell of people greeted them.

New York's Time Square. People were elbow to elbow, chatting lively on each other. Children were carried by their father's in their neck. The sky has tentatively stopped showering giving way to the shower of stardust from the fireworks that lit up the moonless night.

On four corners of the street were four helium lights frenziedly casting powerful rays of dancing white light penetrating the misty sky. Everyone was excitedly waiting for twelve o' clock, a start of the New Year.

Their eyes were glued on the humongous television on the center of the cluster of buildings showing images of New Year celebrations all over the world. Edward's eyes caught the flickering large numbers on the right side of the screen.

_Ten more minutes_. He wrapped his arm on Bella's shoulders pulling her from the spell that the excitement around has bound her. He pulled her in front of him putting both his hands on her waist feeling nothing but the thick clothing covering her.

He cleared her face of the lock of hair wandering on it; tucking it in her ear inside her bonnet. "Bella," his arresting voice was drowned by the cheers around them.

She moved her head closer to his lips hiding her face from him, but he put both his hands on her face and steadied it in front of him looking dreamy in her sultry eyes. She focused on his lips which began to blurt out, "I know this is hard for you, this is hard for me too. I like you, you know that, but I am here as your friend whenever you want me around. I don't want you to pressure your self just because I..."

"…five…four…three…two…one! Happy New Year!" Loud cheers; bangs of firecrackers; shower of confetti and blown horns echoed in every corner, but Bella and Edward was on their own world holding each others face; their lips are entwined tasting the love they both feel for each other but cant have.

And as different shapes and different colors of streaks colored the foggy sky, the two were already running towards the pink Volvo still parked in the far corner of the street.

The loud bangs of firecrackers burst outside, the bombastic sound coming from the Square was lingering in the air, the inside of the darkly tinted Volvo was tentatively flashed with different colors of lights, but none of them mattered.

Bella was on top of Edward straddling him on the driver's seat that he had already pushed back for more space, passionately drowning him of her wet kisses, Edward was holding her head on his right hand while his left hand was on her back.

They have removed their jackets even before they stepped inside the car. Her hands traveled on his buckles unzipping his pants, as Edward finally did hers. They both pulled their pants hastily just before their knees just allowing a very little space to reveal their sexes.

Edward pulled her up on her waist slowly pushing her down through her hips filling her up slowly. He helped her pull herself again up until the whole way was slick enough to feel the comfortable sensation of their union.

Bella fluttered her eyes biting her lip trying to wake herself up in case she was dreaming again. But she was not. Edward shoved his cold hands inside her already warm long-sleeved shirt mashing her breasts when he found them.

She made her movements slower feeling every slither of Edward's erected as steel cock. She was gasping every time the head of his virility comes in contact with something inside of her that drives her crazy.

She felt like she could no longer keep her sanity, she ducked her head and found the hollow on his shoulder partially exposed from his t-shirt being forcibly tugged, and then as her walls tightened Edward felt it. He pushed her down harder onto him, Bella bit his shoulder in such intensity Edward almost pushed her away abruptly.

As she was lost in her orgasm she crept her mouth on his neck sighing "I love you Edward…" with a needy voice. Edward suddenly stiffened and instantaneously stopped helping her thrust.

Bella pulled her head up puzzled of Edward's sudden stop. "What's wrong? Are you done?!" She exclaimed between her panting sounding undeniably unsatisfied.

Edward sighed suddenly turning serious, all the hunger to have her that he was just basking on a while ago was gone. He put both his hands on Bella's bewildered face holding her gaze, "Let us do this right, Bella. You love me, now you need to break up with Emmett."

"What??!! We're going to talk about it right now? Are you crazy!!" Bella was hysterical; her face was suddenly red on humiliation realizing she just have blurted out that she loved him.

She felt Edward's still angry manhood twitched inside her, but she was feeling utterly miffed with what he said. She pushed herself up immediately and loudly slumped herself back to her seat putting back her pants.

"Bella...I meant, I didn't mean to..."

"Take me home, now, Edward."

"Bella please..."

"I am tired." She said crossing her arms across each other.

Edward could not do anything seeing Bella's hurt expression but drive. He couldn't be anymore angrier of himself for finding that exact moment to talk to Bella about her relationship with Emmett; from ever stopping Bella from her orgasm, just to slap her of what is wrong and what is right.

He never thought that a moment as silent as this could ever happen to them. He kept checking her on his periphery for any sign of willingness to talk, but her eyes were focused outside her window.

His heart sank when her face was lit up by the light from an oncoming vehicle casting light on her face shimmering from tears that was still slowing down her cheeks.

But though she was feeling the humiliation masked all over her, she was more hurt by the fact that she had totally fallen in love with Edward how ever she tried not to. _This is totally your fault_ she murmured silently to herself. _If you just have turned around and walk away_...

The moment Edward pulled the lever for the parking breaks; she hurriedly stepped out of the car walking towards the house not minding the icy cold wind hissing outside.

He knew he'd hurt her with what he said, _what a nice way to end a perfect day Edward_, he mumbled with a tight jaw. He did not hurry to follow her until he realized she did not have the key for the door.

He walked way behind her toward their room; he could almost smell Bella's anger. When he walked inside, Bella was changing her clothes in the bathroom. She was looking at herself intently on the mirror with her eyes welling up. _Now this is the end Bella, you've come to a crossroad_. She sobbed thinking bitterly of how she needed to cut her happiness short.

Edward was sitting on the sofa with his back buried on it; his hands are caressing the fabric with his palms. He did not look at Bella who slid herself fast inside the unmade comforter where she was happily tucked in about twenty four hours ago.

"Bella, I am so sorry," Edward said with a raspy shaky voice. He leaned forward looking down on his equally unmade bed on the floor with his palms massaging his face free from anxiety.

"Bella...please talk to me." He pleaded, his voice was now sounding hollow. "I didn't mean to..."

She suddenly pulled herself up from under the comforter she had hidden herself.

"You didn't mean to what Edward? To help me fall in love with you?" She angrily spat. "Right, because you have not an intention to keep me away from Emmett." "I know this is my entire fault, I have made myself...completely fucking stupid thinking you could ever love me. I forgot to think, no one's good enough for you, you're just around to fuck everybody who was lame enough to fall for your...tactics!" She blurted out; she could feel the warm warning of tears in her eyes.

She needed to blink to clear her blurring eyes but she drew in buckets of air to prevent them from showing up. "My tactics? Aren't you the one who does not want me to leave you?!" He said with an undeniable hurt in his voice.

If Bella could only look at his face, she'd see how it was veiled in anguish. "I...I," he stuttered.

"Yeah, you are...you don't want me around." Bella cut him short, "Don't worry I'll be gone from your sight." She said with a hardened look tucking herself back on the comforter facing away from Edward.

"Bella please…Don't do this…" he murmured, his voice was shaking.

Her tears began to fall, _oh this thing hurts!_ She silently protested. But at the back of her mind she wondered was she really in love with him or she was just overwhelmed with such an attention coming from him. Was it her heart that was hurt or just her pride that Edward does not like her like she expected.

------

A/N again

Songs here are **Fireflies **by **Ron Pope **and **Use Somebody **by **Kings of Leon**.

xoxo--m


	16. BATTLES OF THE HEART

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 16 – BATTLES OF THE HEART**

Edward sobbed, waking him suddenly from the deep slumber he thought would never come. He was muddled when he noticed the ray of sun filtering inside the room through the thin chiffon curtain.

He immediately rolled up his bed to find Bella, but sank wearily on the sofa when he found nothing but a simple note written in neon green colored apple shaped post it paper left on top of his guitar that was standing in the corner leaning on the cream colored wall.

Bella had left and was now halfway to Ithaca. She walked stealthily on the house the moment she heard him snoring last night picking up her things with not a sound. Her eyes did not stop tearing until she went off the road absently almost bumping a cone head traffic sign.

She pulled up into a store to get a coffee inhaling the scent of the breeze of the New Year that was starting to dawn on the horizon. With a heavy heart she sighed looking back where she came from, and slid inside her pink Volvo with a smile. _Its not so bad Bella, its not that bad_, she thought appeasing herself.

First day of school after the winter break, Edward walked to the headquarters with such hope that he'll see Bella and be able to explain to her how he really felt about her, but his hope immediately died down when a few meters from the headquarters his eyes zeroed in on a figure of a girl wearing an off shoulder deep purple dress, her pants are neatly tucked inside a black knee length stiletto boots, her face was covered with her long hair moving slowly in almost circular motion on top of the unmistakable figure of Emmett.

He need not see the face to know who it was on top of him. That cream colored skin, that straight flowing unevenly cut hair and the long slender fingers running on Emmett's cropped head, was all Bella.

Edward felt a jolt halted him to step forward. He hastily turned around and hunched his back clutching harder to the black jacket he has on his right hand like he would rip it any minute. _I am damned_, he thought.

He spent the entire day inside his room, afraid to come out and see the destruction he made on his friendship with Bella.

Bella's ears were stuff with her iPod, blasting rock noisy songs. She was busy washing a single tall glass with the running water that has been on for quite long already.

Alice suddenly appeared behind her, turning the faucet off. "Save the planet, conserve water." mumbled Alice.

"What?!!!" shouted Bella with her eyes wide open, baffled. Alice gave her a grimace, pulling her earphones hastily. "You are in trouble, aren't you?" asked Alice, quirking her eyebrow while standing lazily.

"Whatever do you mean Alice?" said Bella sighing as she turned around to turn on the faucet again. Alice turned it off again, pulling Bella on her arm toward the small circular table. She pushed Bella down snatching the glass from her hand putting it on the dish rack.

"What's up with you?"

"What's up with you?" Bella repeated what Alice said.

"If I didn't know you any better Bella, I could say you're having the time of your life…" said Alice sarcastically, looking seriously on her uninterested face.

Bella shrugged, looking away from Alice.

Alice knew Bella. She knew exactly when Bella was excited about something, she will never stop asking or planning. She knew when Bella wanted silence, she'll lock herself in the toilet until the noise had died down. She knew if Bella was having a crappy day, her face would appear hardened, she knew if she was exceptionally happy, nothing can stop her from flashing a smile to any one even if she doesn't know them. And she knew exactly when Bella has a seemingly unsolvable problem; she plays loud music on her Ipod looking completely apathetic and melancholy.

She pulled Bella's face through her chin to face her. "What's the matter?" asked Alice with a sympathetic voice.

She sighed, "Nothing, Alice…" she answered giving her a wry smile.

"That face…" Alice said putting her hand in front of her face, "…doesn't mean nothing. What is bothering you?"

Bella just shrugged and sighed.

"I am your friend you know that. And you may not believe, but I know a lot about you, more than you think I do."

"Is there something that happened in New York?" she held her gaze with a knowing look.

Bella sighed again, looking down, but when she turned her eyes up, the tears she had been hiding couldn't hold any longer. It swiftly trailed down her cheeks like it has been released free.

"I love him Alice…" she sobbed, "…but he doesn't want me."

Alice pulled her to a hug, listening intently on everything that she said telling her almost everything that happened on their vacation.

"I completely have fallen on him, I did not know, I thought…I thought I could fix it when we get home, but he just…"

Alice could feel the load Bella was carrying, she wanted to cut her short tell her I told you so, and just totally slap her in the face so she'll wake up from her dream, but she kept her silence, and waited until Bella was done talking.

"Sister, I am not an idiot that I won't notice Edward has the same feelings for you. I could see it in his eyes; his every look on you…Emmett doesn't look at you the same way that he does."

She shook her head, holding the hands of Alice that were place on top her trembling knees.

"But he was right; you need to set things straight with you and Emmett."

"But he said he would not fight for someone already belonging to someone else." blurted Bella feeling more confused.

"Well maybe because you did not give him enough reason to fight for you."

"Come on Bella, you love Edward, you better set Emmett free." Alice pulled her hand from Bella's clasp, tucking the lock of hair in her face on her ears.

"What if…after I broke up with Emmett, I discover that it's not me he wants." sobbed Bella thumbing her hair.

Alice sighed, "Well…that is something you needed to take risk."

"Dear God Bella, you are Isabella Swan, what happened to all your guts?"

_Right. _Bella thought, rolling her eyes on Alice.

---

It has been weeks since the school started again. Edward never sit beside Alice and Bella in Calculus, instead tugged Rosalie in the back corner of the room. Bella has always felt the urge to check on them but always catch herself knowing Alice would be watching.

She has not break up Emmett, still afraid of what might happen, not knowing what Edward was entirely thinking. She could see him all the time in the headquarters, sitting in the corner, his nose sticking in a book. She also noticed him in the Communications building, every time she's having her classes there, but he never approached her again.

She has not been listening to the radio since she came back from Bronx, she had been avoiding that DJ Rock-C's voice that she had a pretty good idea who it was. Rosalie was all around Edward. In the headquarters, if Edward was not alone, expect him to be sharing a good laugh with Rosalie, one thing Bella really hated.

"He does not want me." Bella murmured to Alice one lazy afternoon they were finishing up their Calculus homework in the headquarters, throwing daggers on a totally smiling Edward. _He is not miserable without me_, she thought bitterly fighting the urge to let out a loud sigh.

One late afternoon, Edward walked right through Emmett and Bella making out in the corner of their headquarters. Emmett's hands were inside Bella's turquoise blouse. Edward could feel the surge of blood in his head, but he fought the urge to bang Emmett's head, instead, he silently made his way to the far end of the long table.

Bella caught sight of Edward who immediately pulled his sight when he noticed that she noticed him. _You don't like me, let's see what this will do to you…_She thought with a smile in her lips.

She trashed her head back making her hair fling behind her. She pulled Emmett's head to her neck where he trailed his tongue from the hollow base of her neck going down to her chest.

Edward saw what he was doing, and he did not fail to notice that Emmett's hand was moving inside Bella's blouse making his mind think of all the awful thoughts. He heard a soft groan coming from Bella's mouth.

He felt like the sky has been pulled down to drown him. He heaved a sigh and then, "Guys, you really should not do that here…" he said with a grainy muffled voice.

Emmett suddenly darted his face on Edward, while Bella pulled her face to his side to lick his ears, making him shiver and flash a smile. Edward's vision was blurring, he knows he's going to snap any minute if Bella did not stop what she was doing.

"Why? Do we have a rule about this…" said Emmett, moaning softly with fluttering eyes.

Edward, bit the inside of his cheek, _hold on Edward, _he chanted silently, trying to calm himself.

"No we don't…But have some respect Dude…" his voice was now authoritarian.

"Oh sorry, Mr. President. I guess we needed to find a room Babe…" chuckled Emmett, pulling Bella slightly away from his face.

"Have some respect to your girlfriend, asshole, that's what I meant." Edward grated his words, his chants to calm himself did not work on him, and he was feeling anger have surged in his head. Another remark from Emmett would definitely let his sparks fly.

"What did you say?" Emmett half stood pushing Bella up, but Bella was quick to intervene, "Alright…Let's go have this done in my car…" she said tugging his hand away from the headquarters.

She did not look back, while Emmett managed to give one look on Edward back in the table with a mocking smirk. Edward felt his nose flared in anger.

In the parking lot, around everyone else who were lingering on their cars talking all sorts of things, Emmett pushed Bella on the door of the Volvo, putting his lips forcibly on Bella's. He did not mind some look they earned when he maliciously put both his hands inside Bella's blouse clutching on her love handles.

Suddenly Edward pulled Emmett away from Bella through the shoulders of his thick jacket, and when Emmett turned around, bewildered, Edward pounded his jaw with all his strength.

Emmett fell on the floor, plunging on a puddle of melted snow. He hastily got up and swung his fist on Edward who quickly moved to his side avoiding his punch and then jabbed him on his stomach. Emmett fell on the ground again.

But Bella was quick to put herself between them, "What is wrong with you!" she shouted on Edward with tears falling down her cheeks.

"You son of bitch!" Emmett ran towards Edward who was momentarily distracted with Bella's face contorted with pain. He pushed him, knocking Edward with him on top and then let go of his fist on his face hitting him twice on his jaw.

Bella pulled Emmett's jacket up, but he was heavy, finally he flew down when a kick from Edward's knee hit him in his stomach. Bella laid down on top of Emmett, causing Edward to halt his attack on him.

"I know you've been hitting on my girlfriend Edward! What kind of friend are you?! She doesn't belong to you, you do not have what she needed!" Emmett shouted angrily on Edward.

Just then, the campus guard arrived catching Edward in motion to attack Emmett again. He immediately stopped Edward with the help of two other burly guards pulling him away from the parking lot.

His face was still hard from anger of Emmett, but it immediately softened when his eyes darted on Bella's face who was casting sorrowful stares on him. "I'm sorry." He mouthed.

---

Weekend.

Bella, was still sullenly listening to the loud music in her iPod, intentionally keeping herself busy with everything, avoiding Alice, and avoiding the soft voice in the radio.

Alice was not around, probably hanging out with Jasper in their room again. Emmett has not called her for any weekend activity, so she made up her mind that she would probably be stuck the whole day in her room, doing all schoolwork.

"That would keep me away from you…" she murmured, drowned by the music blasting in her ears.

She took her camera to download everything that was stored in the memory stick to prepare it for their first shooting hands on in her Photography classes. She chuckled remembering she has not removed the pictures in it ever since she bought it.

After she had downloaded the pictures, an automatic folder popped out with little Charlotte's face covered in chocolate icing on the folder picture. She chuckled, feeling her heart heavy; afraid to open the folder.

"It's just pictures…" she mumbled again, reasoning that Edward and her does not have a picture together that she could remember.

But when she opened the folder, her tears began to fell slowly. There was a picture of her eyes; a picture of half of her face; a picture of her seriously looking at the sun drenched captivating Cayuga Lake view with rays of sunlight showered on her head. There was a picture of her face sitting on her arms on a little circle table with coffee beans painted on it, _Starbucks, _she thought.

And then there were random pictures of her she can't even remember from where and when, and they were all close-ups, catching every little expressions of her face. She felt her breath stopped, she was suddenly washed by the realization of how Edward felt about her.

"Alice is right, I needed to give the reason for him to fight for me…" she murmured. She got up hastily from her study table, pulling her coat from the coat hanger behind the door. She did not mind to change from her little pink flower patterned pajamas and her bedroom boots.

Her eyes are welling up; tears of joy were non-stop in racing down her cheeks. _Edward loves me, _she could almost hear the singsong voice from her head. If she could just jump from the third floor, she could have. She was running after a few minutes on her car, determined of where she's going.

When she arrived on Edward's door, she was impatient for him to open the door, but no one answered it. She could feel the racing of her heartbeat, she bit her lip watching her tears drip on the rug outside his door. _Come on Edward, open up. I am here now…_She murmured silently hoping her prayer will be answered. But no one came to open the door.

---

A/N

Thank you for visiting back for updates. Review me some love, if you please.

xoxo--m


	17. TRUE COLORS

A/N1

Alright...Thanks for your clickies, nice way to start the month. But I hope you'll review though, like...even just a smiley or maybe a frowny if you totally hate my story...Huh...none? Why? You alerted my story, so I was thinking something might be making you curious about it...or you're just waiting to find the perfect timing to diss it? Haha, doesn't matter, it's totally alright, you're reading it, so you probably like it, I'll just assume.

Anyway.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one here belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 17 – TRUE COLORS  
**

She did not lose hope. _Right Alice,_ she thought remembering Alice's words _"you are Isabella Swan, guts...right, right."_

She turned the knob and found it unlocked. She swallowed several times before she pushed the door slowly creaking as it opened. She was silently praying she would not catch him in bed with someone else.

She wandered her eyes on his messy room, trying to remember the last time she was there. Edward's clothes were almost everywhere. His guitar was standing on the floor beside his study table, and her note on a neon post it from the New Year's Day, was still stuck in the front of it.

"Edward…" called Bella, turning around. Her mind was silently laughing on how idiotic she seemed calling him, when he wasn't clearly around. _He might be hiding under his bed who knows, _she reasoned.

She noticed his laptop on the foot of his bed, the screen was facing away from her. She went and sat at the edge of his bed, feeling curious of what could Edward be working at, _Why is he not around? He left his door open? _She thought quirking her eyebrow.

She spun the laptop to have a closer look, and her eyes grew bigger, even bigger from a while back in her apartment. On his screen was playing a slide show, of all her pictures. Pictures that are not from her camera.

She had to swallow to be able to breathe through her mouth. She did not know how she feels at the very moment. It was one thing that she knew Edward took pictures of her in the sweetest artistic way, on her camera, but it was so much different seeing that he has his own collection of her pictures.

The pictures may be decent and not a piece that she could say have violated her privacy, but finding a bunch of pictures she wasn't aware of, she suddenly felt, violated. Her eyes were wide, daunted.

"Hello…" she heard Edward said on the door with a soft hollow voice.

She turned around and found him, holding the door behind him to close it. He was half naked, wearing only basketball shorts and flip flops. His shoulder was holding a green towel that looked damp. His hair was matte and disheveled from the shower where he had been.

Bella stood up, she felt her face hardened, and the awe she was feeling a while ago was suddenly replaced by something that resembled a taunting feeling of disbelief.

Edward stepped a few on her directions. His eyes were focused on her face, feeling the uncertainty on her stare. He let his eyes briefly traveled down to his bed twitching his lips when he found the item that may have made Bella anxious.

"What is this?" Bella said straightly on him tilting her head slightly toward the laptop.

Edward gave her a weary smile, not saying a word.

"You…you made me believe you didn't like me?" she blurted out with wide eyes, hurt apparent on her face.

He pulled down his face, suddenly feeling the urge to check on his feet. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat. "I…love you Bella."

Bella's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"I have love you, the first time I ever saw you." Edward said putting his head up looking seriously on Bella's astounded face. "Even before you saw me. But have you ever noticed me? No."

Bella shook her head frantically looking down on the dusty floor with a bewildered face. She could not believe what she was hearing. The words she'd been dying to hear from Edward was now a dream come true, but why is she feeling doubtful?

"You…you left me with Emmett? Why did you let these all happen to me? Why did you played with…with my emotions?" Her eyes started to water, she stepped closer to him, hastily.

"Fuck me." said Bella smacking Edward's bare chest.

"What??" said Edward looking surprised.

"Fuck me if you love me!" she shouted now smacking his chest with both her hands, her tears have now found their way out.

"Bella…Bella…Bella…" Edward chanted holding her hands tightly.

"No! Fuck me now! I am asking you..."

Edward pulled her to him in a tight hug, holding her nape. He nuzzled on the corner of her jaw, "Bella…I love you…so much. I am willing to wait, until you find your way to me…Shhh…calm down…"

Bella suddenly pulled away from him, running toward the door. He followed shouting behind her, but a few steps down the stairs, he noticed other students looking at him, realizing he was half naked.

He let out one last loud shout for Bella to reconsider and come back, and then went back to his room, when she did not come back.

Bella, on the other hand was driving toward Emmett's apartment. She does not know what to do. She needed to see Emmett; she needed to see some kind of sign of what she should do.

She went inside Emmett's unlocked door, not minding to knock. And she almost lost her sanity when she swung the door wide open and saw him in a compromising situation, something she never thought she'd ever see.

She could feel herself heaving for breath. Her hands were clasped in her tousled hair in utter torment.

"Bella please, let me explain…" Emmett immediately ran towards her, clasping her wrist with his _strength_.

But she did not talk, instead she gave him a disgusted look, and hastily spun around running toward the stairs, again.

---

Bella's phone had been ringing non-stop. It was Emmett. But she did not mind picking it, she could not even concentrate on the thought that he was calling to apologize and most probably explain.

"Agh! What else does he need to explain…" she mumbled. She thought, as far as she's concern, nothing to explain, they're done.

Her eyes were fixed on the figure down her apartment, throwing pebbles on her window. But she could not find the courage to come out and finally talk to him. He was right, just as Alice was. I needed to find it to myself, not be persuaded by the fact that everything she knew was a lie.

"Hey…" Alice's voice behind her startled Bella from her abstraction. "Aren't you going to get that?" she added casting a glance on her vibrating piece for communication.

But Bella just let out a weary chuckle shaking her head, and then darting her eyes again on the window when another pebble sounded in the glass.

Alice snorted, puzzled and curious; she scooted beside Bella on her bed. "Is that…Edward?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

"Yeah." Bella answered after a long sigh. "He's been there longer than Emmett calling me."

"What happened?"

Bella moved toward the headboard of her bed, crossing her legs, she tucked her bangs behind her ears before she started to talk.

"What?!" Alice's reaction almost pushed Bella on the headboard. Bella had to laugh on her scandalized face when she finished everything she needed to say.

"Oh my God. I can't…Oh my God…Emmett??!!" she kept on saying shaking her head frantically.

She looked outside of the window when she recovered from her surprise, noticing the sudden stop of raining pebbles. "So…what about Edward? What are you going to do?"

Bella had to pull her shoulders up heaving hard for air. "I don't know Alice. I don't know. I am in some kind of…deep confusion. You are right, I need to come to my senses…by my own…"

"Give yourself time girl." Alice held Bella's knee, looking sympathetic on her.

Bella knelt down to pull Alice for a hug. "Thank you, you're here." She said, her voice was almost muffled from impede cry.

"I am always here for you Bella…We're friends, and that's what friends do…" Alice murmured with a hint of glum.

They both sniffled and then laughed. "I bought you pizza, come on. You have not been eating lately…" Alice tugged Bella out of her bed, pulling her rather comically making her body slid on top of the bed.

"Ugh…food."

Alice turned the radio while Bella was getting soda in the refrigerator. The soft voice echoed inside their little room, making Bella spun around giving Alice a knowing look.

"I was an idiot, I know, but I love you, I always have…Bella." The soft voice said, pausing a long second before saying her name.

Alice turned around looking astounded on Bella. "Edward." Bella muttered. "Oh my God…" said Alice shaking her head.

---

Bella did not attend her class the whole day; she was moping around her apartment, lying in her bed most of the time. She has been praying the whole time for sleep to just fall on her, but having a very occupied mind made sleep far fetched.

Now she had a clearer idea what was going on in her life. And she does not want to hurry, and just halt and breathe.

The news of Emmett and Bella's break up was huge in the headquarters. A lot of the members were asking for the reason behind it, but she was just tongue tied to speak, not even Alice.

"I'm sorry about…Emmett." Edward's voice suddenly appearing behind Bella startled her. She was walking leisurely in the slithering wide pavement in the middle of the lush green grounds toward the Communications building, where Edward frequently walked behind her in silence.

"Thanks…" said Bella, clutching her brown LV bag.

The bag she was using was from Edward last Christmas, she never changed it since she first used it. That is why, Edward never lost his hope seeing her crossing the quad every single day, using the bag he gave her.

"Can we talk?" Edward said in a arresting voice.

Bella swallowed and then softly cleared her mouth. She slowly turned to face Edward; she could hear every beat of her heart. Edward pressed his lips that were starting to numb from nervousness, suddenly realizing, he has not prepared for that moment.

He made a deep sigh, taking comfort on Bella's expectant soulful face.

"I love you. Have you found me in your heart yet?" Edward said, asking her with pleading eyes.

Bella's heart jolted in rejoices upon hearing of Edward's words. She slowly stepped forward leaning her hand on Edward's chest casting a long passionate kiss on his icy cold lips.

Edward instantly pulled her through her nape, raking his fingers inside her hair. He opened her mouth hungrily of his tongue, whimpering inside it.

Bella could taste the salty moisture coming from Edward's eyes. He was crying. He had put his hand on her face, pushing it further near him. When they pulled away from each other for air, he immediately tucked Bella on his shoulders pressing her to his body in a tight hug.

"I love you…I love you so much."

After Bella's class in Film, she found Edward standing behind the door of her classroom, standing on one foot, with the other leaning on the wall. She went closer, "Hey…" she said whispering.

Edward pulled her on her waist putting a passionate kiss on her already half open lips.

They walked hand in hand to the headquarters. All of the eyes of the people sitting in the long table were on them, but Bella just smiled on them. Alice was one of the people astounded by the change of decision Bella had made. She personally knew that Bella will take it slow, before she commit to Edward, but seeing her hands twined with him, she couldn't do anything but give her a faint smile.

"Hi Bella. You and Edward now?" Rosalie said across them, with a smug look. "It's good!" she exclaimed, "…by the way, you know what happened last night? I attended this party of Optometry department…Emmett was there…"

Edward clasped Bella's hand harder, trying to feel any change on her expression.

"We kissed! Totally kissed!" she exclaimed once again with a very excited face, her eyes are glimmering from her apparent success.

"Rosalie…I don't think its right that you tell us those stories." Edward said in a hard tone, looking seriously on her.

"Oh…Why? I am sorry. Do you still mind? I mean you've broken up right? It's not like I kissed him while you were still on…" Rosalie quickly fought for herself.

Bella chuckled. She gave Edward a toothy smile and then a sparkle came out of her eyes, "Oh…you have no idea. He…is, well…all yours…good luck with that."

----

A/Nagain

So, what do you think…Could you guess?

Thanks again for your time. I hope you like it.

Visit my other story RAIN, for some tearshedding getaway. And for an action pack head rolling adventures of horny sexiness, visit MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL LAST A LIFETIME.

xoxo--m


	18. FRENCH FRY

A/N,

You really don't want to talk? Are you in some special diet or something? Alright, I get it, you don't want to talk. Don't worry, its almost to its end, and I am going to make this so crappy you couldn't help but give me a frown or bash on me. Come on girls, there's nothing hard on hitting those keys in your keyboard...even if you don't have an account you can review, c'mon give it a try, press...C-R-A-P.

Hookay. I'll leave it to you then.

***WAIT***

Are you old enough to read a piece made for adults?---Alright---Don't tell me I didn't warn yah. Heed the call!

C...LENA-ANN...KLPETREY...Are you ready?

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 18 – FRENCH FRY**

"What?!!" Edward could not contain the humor in his voice when he heard Bella's story about Emmett. They were inside his room, eating their take out from McDonald's.

"Like you don't know about that…" Bella said tilting her head; her lips were making a pout.

"No…Of course not." He chuckled again. "Who could ever think…"

"Yeah, right. I myself, I thought I have this serious talent of knowing people's inner thoughts…" she hunched her back, leaning on Edward who was sitting beside her on top of his bed.

He brushed her hair with his hand, pulling her face slightly to kiss her lips. "What was it that you saw?"

Bella pulled away from him slightly, putting a long piece of French fry on her mouth exaggeratedly. Edward thought he knew what she meant, but she shook her head immediately. "You know Tyler Crowley? She asked.

"The best in foot ball."

"Right…He probably was the best in dog style too…" she said with a light chuckle.

"Dog style, really? What...They were having sex?..." he said and then tentatively paused, with a smirk, "…your boyfriend who was all…brutal and sexy and…strong was having a dog style sex with Tyler Crowley? Who was the girl?"

"Yeah…thanks…" she murmured giving him a pained look. "Emmett was…"

"Ughh…" Edward grimaced, and then chuckled looking at Bella who was playing with a long strand of fry, pushing it harder on the container mashing it.

"Bella…" Edward teased with his eyes fluttering.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore…" Bella suddenly turned her head facing Edward with a hardened look.

"I know. I am." He said with a definite pride.

He put his hand on her face, brushing it with the back of his palm. He made a serious stare on her, twisting his lips, biting the inside. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Your eyes…say what you feel. Your lips, they reveal what you wanted to say, even if, you wanted to hide it. They are pressed upside down when you are reading something so intently while your fingers twirl your pen or any other thing that you're holding. Your notebooks are adorned with doodle of little flowers, hearts and a someone called Rock-C." he giggled with his deep voice making Bella flushed in shame realizing he'd seen her fantasizing of him.

"You pretend to listen even if the topic is not interesting. You laugh with your eyes when you are so happy. You make your eyes wider when you are trying to be brave. Your cheeks pull your eyes smaller when you are annoyed…And your lips, they make a flattened heart shape, when you wanted a kiss…like…right now." Edward pulled her and gave her a wet kiss, darting his tongue inside her mouth teasing her.

She gasped when Edward pulled away, drawing circles on her cheeks with his knuckles. "For me, you're like an angel wearing a pink halo, pink wings and a pink tutu. I have loved you, since the first time I saw you. That wrinkled brown sun dress with prints of small flowers looked so good on you, that day you walked right inside Ithaca. Your hair was covered with a wide white head band."

"You never saw me then Bella. But you were always on my sight. I might sound creepy, but I was really totally…madly in love with you even before that night I officially met you. I was stalking you. I was always parked across your apartment…" Edward added, boasting of how much he loved Bella.

She knelt up and wrapped her arms on Edward's shoulders, putting her lips on him, stopping him from talking. "Wait…I have some more…" Edward chuckled inside her mouth; his words were garbled from having to fight with Bella's tongue.

"I know you love me, I always felt it." Bella said pulling briefly away from their kiss. She raked her fingers on Edward's messy hair looking on his eyes with such intensity, pouring all the feeling she has. She ran her thumb on the furrows on his forehead, easing them briefly, and then on his growing mustache and beard, playing with the stubble enjoying the tickle it gave her soft palms.

Edward pulled her up through her armpits, and then slowly laid her down tossing away the boxes of French fries scattering on the already messy floor..

He removed her clothes one by one, slowly, enjoying every sight of Bella's naked body, touching feathery strokes on her skin covering it in goose bumps. He hastily removed his navy blue t-shirt and tossed it down the floor.

He helped himself with his hands resting on top of the bed on either side of Bella's face, his knees were kneeling, sandwiching Bella's naked torso between them.

She was breathing through her mouth, looking undeniably turned-on on Edward's slow movements. "I love you…" he whispered almost inaudible, if not for the breath that hissed on her face.

He softly put his lips on her mouth, tugging it open with his lips. He tilted his head to deepen his kiss, plunging inside of her mouth, sucking it. He slid his tongue and began to play circular moves around her tongue. He could feel every silent gasp that Bella made.

He abruptly pulled away from the kiss, leaving Bella gasping for air, kissing nothing. His lips went on her right jaw, kissing it, and then to the other. He kissed her chin, nibbling it tentatively. And then started to make his way on her neck. His tongue made little circles on it making Bella giggle.

Soon his mouth was sucking Bella's nipple while the other nipple was under his palm making it jut more by moving his hand in little circles. Bella's hands are tangled on Edward's already messy hair. She kept on calling Edward's name, while she was arching her back, with her eyes closed.

As he made his way down to her navel, he left his hands on the side of her body touching it lightly until his hands were on her hips. He planted wet kisses on her stomach holding her hips before he proceeded further down.

Bella gasped when she realized what he was doing. She pulled herself up sitting, pulling his hair softly. Edward's dreamy eyes were hidden on a thick veil of lust. "Let me taste you…I want to taste you…" he sighed whispering his words.

She sighed and fell down in bed, putting her hands on her face. And as Edward pushed the inside of her thigh up making her legs open, she could only gasp and bite her lips in anticipation.

He started with running the tip of his forefinger from the top of her gift down to her already wet entrance, teasing Bella, making her pull her buttocks up like offering it totally to Edward.

His breath was trailing on top of her opened womanhood. He was licking his lips even before it met the jutted symbol of her arousal. He closed his eyes as his tongue flicked on the doors of her opening. His lips protrude kissing the lips of her womanhood tasting her like he was kissing the lips of her mouth.

Bella moaned his name, squeezing her core when she felt Edward's tongue went inside her spilling entrance. She had widened her legs apart, and hopelessly tugging Edward's hair in a confusing manner of pulling away or pushing him down.

Her ecstasy hit up when Edward inserted one of his fingers inside while playfully flicking her flaps with his tongue in circular movements. He felt the walls inside her tightened; Bella pushed him with her foot as she tasted more of her sweet juice spilling on her pulsating center.

She writhed, crouching from the torture of her euphoria. Her thighs are pressed together; she was hugging her knees as she basked on the nerve wracking ecstasy of her orgasm. The first she ever had of its kind.

Edward had already pulled down his pants when Bella recovered from her exultation. He was totally naked sitting on the balls of his feet, while his knees supported him on the bed. He held Bella on her hips turning her around to lie on her back, slowly. He crawled on top of her positioning himself on her entrance.

She could feel the head of his manhood as he brushed it up and down her still sensitive slit. She grabbed it and ran her palms massaging it before she led it inside of her. She heard a sweet groan came out of Edward's clenched jaw.

The feel of her still warm inside was adding fire to Edward's out of control cock. His lips were buried on her mouth playing sword with her tongue. His hand was on top of her breast mashing it inside his palm, while his other hand was tucked under her hips sinking his fingers on her supple skin.

"I love you Bella…" he whispered with his throaty voice when he paused for air. He put his lips on her neck sucking on it, while his manhood was leisurely thrusting inside Bella in a wavy unhurried movements.

"I love you…" she sighed back pushing Edward's butt further into her.

Edward, pulled his weapon of love from inside her, and then rolled her on her stomach. He pulled her stomach up and softly pushed down her neck onto the bed. He knelt down behind her and then slowly slid his pulsating manhood back into her enticingly wet tunnel of love.

He held her hips firmly, burying his nails on her skin, as he helped himself thrust further inside her. Bella's moan was no longer discrete. She was writhing and groaning in ecstasy that could be heard probably by the whole floor of the apartment. "Is this what you saw, huh?…" he murmured thrusting harder behind her. He was grating his words, lost on his arousal.

"Huh…" She tried impossibly biting the pillow she was hugging tightly, but still the voice of her delight finds its way to boast. She could not concentrate on what Edward just said.

"Is he better than me?…" he said groaning and panting.

"No...you are fucking so much better..." she answered with a croak, lolling her head back.

His thrust became hungrier and angrier. His hands have put more force mashing her breasts that wobbles in every pound he made inside her. He suddenly pulled his cock out and shuffled her back to lying down, and then pushed his cock back inside her with much more agility.

He was trashing his head back, holding Bella's both thighs firmly in his hands pulling her harder on him as he was repeatedly chanting her name. His lip was between his teeth, his jaws were clenched and his eyes were rolling inside his head.

Until he finally reached the peak of his excitement; pulling his manhood out and spilling his fruits on top of her stomach with his fingers clawed on her love handles.

He wearily rolled beside her with a satisfied groan. He immediately turned to his side and wrapped his arm on Bella who was busy wiping her stomach of the mess he made.

"I love you so much…" he kissed her on her ears after mumbling on it with a definite awe in his voice.

She turned on her side too and wrapped her arms on him, putting her legs on top of his. She had a smile on her face as she slightly pulled her face away to have a good look of his eyes. She put her forefinger inside his mouth, slowly pushing it enjoying the warm feel inside. "Your mouth...it's dirty...but I so fucc---cckking love it..." She uttered with a giggle.

Edward played with her finger with his tongue, giving it a soft bite. She nuzzled on his sweaty chest playing on the hair that was scattered on it, until she was pulled by the lure of dreamland, but this time, she had a smile on her lips, knowing that everything that happened wasn't just a dream.

A mile away from Edward's building, back in Bella and Alice's apartment, Alice was alone in the dark corner of the room, silently crying, sitting while hugging her knees rocking herself back and forth, trying to relieve her self of the perfect sense of pain that has eaten her alive.

----

A/N2

Thank you; thank you for your support.

Please visit again for the next chapter, I wanted to incorporate it here but, I did not, because I don't want Alice to steal this chapter of love burst from Edward and Bella, nor do I wanted them to steal the next chapter from her.

I see you next update, okay?

Thanks again.

BTW, I am totally kidding on my A/N1. Just hoping to hear from you who kept on visiting my updates but so careful enough not to spill what you think...Come on, show me some love. I've been generous to you, am I not?

xoxo

-M


	19. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 19 – PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME**

_I love you so much Jasper. I am so sorry. _Alice repeatedly chanted on herself while she frantically rocked herself in the dark corner of her room, hugging her knees. Her face was grimacing in anguish, and literally in pain.

Beside her were a large bottle of distilled water and a yellow bottle half full of pain reliever. Her eyes were sunken and her skin was paler. She sobbed in agony after she swallowed two pills and prayed for darkness to overcome her.

Bella did not come home that evening; instead she basked on the glorious sweet escape inside Edward's tight embrace. When she came home in the morning, her excited and elated mood was replaced by total horror.

"Alice!" she rushed, almost tripping on scattered sneakers on the floor.

"Oh my God Alice!" She exclaimed kneeling down to the carpet floor already stained with spots of blood. "Alice…"

"Wake up Al..." She shook her shoulders forcibly, her voice are beginning to tremble. "Alice! Don't you dare fucking do this to me...come on! Alice!" she repeatedly shouted Alice's name shaking her unconscious body.

"Help!" she croaked. Her horror was replaced with anxiety. Tears rolled down her cheeks trying to figure out what has happened to Alice gasping at each possible horrifying thought.

She hastily stood up running towards the door shouting for help with a seemingly impeded voice. Her heart was racing, her hands are shaking and her knees are trembling.

She didn't know how she managed to get out of the room. She just found herself shouting at the top of her lungs banging every door in the whole floor. She felt like there was no voice coming out of her mouth. She was almost dragging her feet running toward every room. She could not recognize any face she sees in her tear soaked eyes.

Soon everyone was inside her room, some are just looking; some dialed 911 and the others have dialed the school's security. But Bella was on the floor in the kitchen wrapping her arms on her knees. Her eyes never left Alice's almost lifeless body.

Alice was lying on her side, crunched, clutching the big bottle of distilled water near her stomach.

"Bella!" Edward hurried to her side immediately dropping to his knees. His face was painted in confusion and worry. "What the hell happened?" He asked with trembling voice absently raking her hair too many times away from her face.

He was on his way to pick her up for school when he heard everyone in the corridor of their apartment talking about her. He thought he was about to faint feeling all his blood went to his feet. He thought Bella had an accident on her way back to her apartment.

"I don't know…" Bella's raspy voice sent shivers of terror on Edward's spine.

"My God…I thought…something happened to you." he whispered, almost inaudibly on her ears. Bella shook her head frantically. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks dripping in her arms.

"It's my fault…it's my fault…"

"Hey…hey…hey…no…no…" Edward pulled her closer to his embrace.

Bella went outside with the medic when they took Alice. Edward stood outside of the ambulance, confused of what to do.

"I will call you later…call Jasper, please..." Bella said clearing her throat for a clear voice.

"I will follow you there…okay?" he shouted before the doors of the ambulance closed.

_Alice…_Bella called up silently, she was looking anxiously on Alice's pallid skin. She could not contain her tears from breaking out of her already swollen eyes. _What happened to you?_

A few minutes of anguished waiting in the hospital had passed. The doctor talked to one of the school's administrator. Bella was beside her while the doctor discussed the circumstances, she felt faint and had to sit absentmindedly on the floor pressing her back on the cold wall.

Edward found Bella in that position, still sitting on the floor taking comfort on the cold wall. Her eyes were stupidly fixated on the floor, with several spots of tears. When she felt Edward beside her, she immediately plunged herself into him, embracing him tight, sobbing relentlessly.

He needed to wait for a while for her to calm down, before he could pull her to sit in the hard plastic bench of the sterile smelling waiting room. Edward held her hand, searching for her eyes, "How's Alice?"

"Not good."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked still searching for her eyes when he heard her voice shaky and raspy.

She suddenly bursted into tears; loud sobs came out of her mouth as she faced Edward and stilled her eyes on his. She could barely see his face from the blur her tears had caused.

"She's dying… Oh God..."

"What?" Edward could not believe what he heard. He kept on shaking his head in disbelief of what he heard. He could a feel the bile rising from his stomach burning his throat.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"She had an abortion." Bella said with a whisper pulling away from Edward, enclosing her face on her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

Edward suddenly felt he could not swallow any more. He shook his head, he stood up putting both his hands at the back of his neck, and then squatted in front of Bella, who was blankly staring at the tears staining the shiny light blue floor.

He put his hands on her hands that were now clasping her hair, unknotting it. "Shhh…I'm sorry…" he whispered and then tugged Bella down to engulf in his embrace.

Jasper was not around. Edward called him, and found out he was back home for some family errand.

Bella could not believe what she heard the doctor explained. Alice had an abortion, a few weeks ago. She never healed, but she tolerated it with the medicines probably from the establishment she had it done. And now, she had an infection that had already spread on her entire system.

_Why? Why didn't I know about all of these?_ She bitterly questioned herself silently. _I was just there, and I did not notice anything bad was happening to her. She was eating a lot, yes, and she was pale, yes, but I didn't… _She sobbed again, making Edward rubbed her back for comfort.

"This is all my fault…" she mumbled.

Edward immediately pulled his face down to meet her eyes. "No." he said with a hardened look. He shook his head, "Why are you blaming yourself for this?"

"I was just there…and I let it happen."

"You didn't know she was pregnant…" Edward said pressing his jaw tight.

"But I was just there, and if I only tried and…look closely at her, I might just…I might have…have saved her."

"It was her decision…"

"Yeah!" Bella yelled with a furious look, "…but I could have talked to her. I could have saved her Edward! I am her friend! Why have I neglected her silent words? Why was I not there to help her?!"

Bella was hysterically shouting on Edward. He could not do anything but pull her to a tight hug, combing her hair with his hand to soothe her.

"I am going to lose her Edward…" she loudly sobbed.

---

Bella thought the night can never be longer. She was sitting inside the ICU, her eyes were weary but she never let it wander away from Alice's unmoving body. She was all wrapped up in all sorts of tubes. Her bed was surrounded by blinking monitors and large capsules of oxygen.

She was holding Alice's hand, talking to her with a soft muffled voice.

"Don't leave me Alice. Please. I love you, girl. You are the only person who knows the real me. You are the only person I can always count on. Remember the first time we met each other, you told me opposites attract, and that's what we are, we're meant to be friends forever. Alice…Please."

Tears left her eyes once again. She could feel a burning sensation on her throat. Her eyesight blurred, her head throbbed, and her heart felt like it was having hiccups.

"I am so sorry I was not there when you needed me. I know you must be trying to tell me everything, but…Oh Alice…You think I have had enough problems of my own…No…Girl…You know I will never let matters of the heart hinder our friendship…"

Just then, she felt Alice's hand flicked inside her palms. She hurriedly blinked her eyes wiping it free from tears. "Alice…" she whispered.

Alice's pale face managed to give Bella a tired smile. "Hey Girl." She said with a labored breath coming out of her untainted lips.

"How are you." Bella sobbed. She bit her tongue trying to remind her to calm down. "You made me fucking crazy." She tried to gave out a joke; chuckling but came out as faint lifeless words.

Alice fluttered her eyes and then sighed deeply. "I'm sorry."

"Shh. Don't talk; everything's going to be alright. You'll be fine." Bella whispered with a grainy but enthusiastic voice pulling her head nearer Alice's. She could hear that Alice's labored breath was louder than her voice when she was talking. But though her back was trembling from the anxiety on Alice's condition, she tried so hard to put on a brave smile, a happy facade.

"Your parents are coming." She murmured smiling.

Alice just grimaced.

"Hey…I'm here, I won't leave you. Everything will be fine."

"Bella…" Alice inaudibly murmured.

Bella pulled closer, holding Alice's hand tighter.

"You…are one lame actress."

"Stop putting that mask, I know you're just…trying to be brave…for me…"

Bella wanted to stop Alice from her strained talking, but Alice's hand was clutching hers hard, and she all but pressed her lips letting go of the tears that has been pooling on her eyes. She could feel tiny needles poking her heart. Her sobs were relentless.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"No…I am sorry. I wasn't there…" Bella shook her head frantically, pulling her free hand up to wipe the corner of Alice's eyes off of tears.

"Don't blame yourself Sister. I should have…talked to you, I was afraid…" Alice said pausing for breath.

"I didn't know. I did not pay attention…I should have asked you…" Bella shook her head.

But Alice shook her head too, softly, smiling at her wearily, "It's my fault. I am so…stupid. I should have not…done this. I was afraid…I was so afraid. I didn't know what to do. I…I let the baby…die…I know…Jasper loves me. But…I could not…let him ruin his life…for me, for the baby. He was the only…one who could save his family…from…everything, and having…the baby while he wasn't ready, will ruin…their lives…It was too late…I am so sorry… I should have not…wasted my baby's life…I thought I never wanted the baby...until...until I felt him let go from holding on inside of me... " She said between sobs and sighs grimacing from the obvious pain.

"That is silly Alice. Jasper loves you, and even if…he doesn't, I am here…we could figure out…Oh Alice…No…it doesn't matter now. Just please…get well and stay with me, everything will be fine." Bella said shaking her head most of the time.

"I am going…"

"No…" Bella said with a hard voice, pressing Alice's hand. "You are staying with me, do you hear me?"

"We're going to have children together…We're going to grow old together, and our grandchildren will be playing in the park while we make crochet blankets…remember?...Alice…Please…" Bella said choking on her words.

"I'm so sorry Bella…Please tell my parents I love them so much, and Jasper…"

"Alice!...Alice…No…Stop that…" Bella stood up, pulling her face closer to Alice. "You're not going to leave me, do you hear me?"

Alice smiled at her, "You are so beautiful," looking at her whole face, scanning it, "…and you are more beautiful inside…you are my best friend, you brought…out the best in me. Edward is so lucky to have you…" her words are garbling, her voice were that of a whisper.

"I love you…and I am so happy to have met you…" Alice added with a small smile in her lips.

"I love you too…and I am…_I am_…the luckiest person to have met you…" Bella said loudly, grating her words.

Her tears ran down her face, racing, her face twitched in dire agony, her hands shook, and her knees trembled, when she did not hear Alice talked back. The earsplitting flat squeal sound of the monitor behind the bed had numb Bella of her senses.

Alice died, in her arms.

---

A/N

This chapter, I lovingly dedicate to my childhood friend; _Bella, wherever you are, your smile that always brightens up the day, your cheerful outlook, and your laugh inducing giggles will always be remembered. I know you're happy._

Alright. Sorry for the turn of events. I hope you liked it though.

Breathe.


	20. BROKEN BRIDGE

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 20 – BROKEN BRIDGE**

Bella's life had almost come to a halt when Alice died. But looking at Alice's empty bed inside their room, almost hearing Alice's monotone laughter, kept her going each day putting her memories locked inside her heart, stepping out of her misery.

Jasper was in total denial when he came back. He was not able to bid his farewell to Alice, having been flown back to Mississippi long before he came back from his trip to his hometown.

After that one long and tearful talk with Bella inside her apartment, he never came back to see her again. Jasper became reclusive blaming himself of Alice's death. She almost never saw him again, not until the baseball season came.

She was angry of Jasper, just as she was angry of herself. And it took her a long time to accept that Alice's fortune was totally a destiny's trial. Alice was a strong woman in almost every aspect, but fell weak, confused and afraid on that certain area of her life.

She was tested, by fate and faith on her competence to handle that trial. She was alone, but not left alone by Bella and Jasper. She just acted out of confusion and fright that she did not ask for any help.

But she was just human. That very moment the baby was removed, her realization dawned to her. It was not what she wanted. She was just afraid, but it was all over, in just a snap, something she could not get back. She had lost a lot of blood, and by the time Bella saw her lying lifeless on the floor, it was not just the loss of blood that endangered her life, it was the infection that had spread all over her body that took her life.

It was a long process before Bella could finally let go.

Edward was there catching every tear she shed every time she mourns. He had gone out of his every way to get Bella to move on with her life. He patiently listened to every story she wanted to tell. He endured sleepless nights inside her room, watching her until she falls asleep, rubbing her back every time she sobbed.

He had been bringing her more often in the bar he plays at, singing her songs that make her jumpy, dancy and drunk. He had been sneaking her out of her classroom to go visit a movie house, or a museum or even just to hang out and enjoy the spring breeze.

All, just to get her back from the dark room she had locked herself in. He wanted so bad so tell her how her glum was affecting their relationship, but he believed that in due time, Bella would let go.

He had been battling confusion himself. He could almost always hear Alice's words the last time she secretly talked to him, a few days before she died. But how could he consider such a scenario, when Bella has not recovered from losing her?

He thought it would never come, and he thought he could never do it. But he thought wrong.

A few more weeks before the semester ended, he had been receiving countless emails of his acceptance on Bronx Community College asking for his confirmation, the application he had made years ago, even before he met Bella.

The emails started coming since Alice died, but he could not think of how to handle it seeing Bella broken into pieces with Alice's absence. And now, he was totally torn apart, having no definite decision in place when it was already closing.

Bronx had offered him the same accommodation he was having in Ithaca, but the big difference was that he had a waiting place for a position in a big communications company in New York. A few more credits, and he's done. He could finally get hold of that dream he had been chasing since his father left in a hurry, from the 911 attacks.

It was a fraternity party night, in one of the apartments. Bella was excitedly talking inside her car that Edward was driving. Her windows are open letting the cool breeze of the forthcoming summer swirl her hair to her face. The almost round moon was peeking on a thin cloud scattered in the starry sky.

Edward could not contain his anxiety, he was hopelessly sighing in his seat seeing Bella's eyes glimmer from the lights of the cars outside.

"I am going to get drunk tonight…" She excitedly mused, briefly looking at him. He glanced at her smirking. "Oh…you're going to go down your knees and plead me again…" he said chuckling.

"Ahh…that's unfair…You never ask me anymore…" Bella said sounding like a child.

_Shit. I am in deep shit._ He thought pressing his temple from a sudden twinge.

When they arrived at the place, Bella was almost skipping beside Edward, clutching his arm. Before they went inside Edward whispered, "Don't get drunk…I have to talk to you about something…"

"Alright..." She winked at him.

But after an hour, Bella was already sitting on top of Edward on a brown long couch in the small living room. Her boobs are peeking on the white blouse she was wearing unbuttoned halfway her body. She was kissing Edward passionately. He had been trying to pull away from her kiss, frequently mumbling with muffled voice, "Let's go outside, let's talk." But her kisses' pull was something he could not resist, positively not when Bella was grinding herself on top of him.

Just then, three of the frat members came to them clearing their throat.

Bella lolled her head looking at them with a flat smile. She slowly eased herself down in the couch leaving Edward still hard on obviously in his khaki shorts that he needed a throw pillow to hide it.

"So…" the guy with a spiky hair said after he shook Edward's hand with the fraternity's signature handshake. "Who is going to replace you?"

"That is too bad…we like you a lot man…" added the other guy with a tattoo of complicated looking blades in his arm.

"Guys…No." Edward grated his words almost whispering hiding their conversation from Bella.

"Where are you going?" she confusedly asked with a muffled voice munching on popcorn she picked up in an unattended box.

"He's been accepted in…holy shit…" the guy with cornrows suddenly realized what Edward was trying to signal and abruptly stopped his words, rolling his eyes down.

Bella looked at Edward with a hardened expression.

"We'll see you later." The tattooed guy pulled the others away from Edward and Bella.

Suddenly, Bella's tipsiness disappeared and replaced by utter disappointment. She was stumped that whatever it is that Edward was not telling her came out from the mouths of someone who she does not even know.

She felt the need to breathe so she hastily stood up walking hurriedly toward the door.

"Bella…" Edward hurried to catch her, but she did not stop from walking away.

"Please, I beg you, hear me out." he sighed murmuring softly when he knew Bella would not stop.

He hurried to her side when Bella stopped hearing him plead. She spun around slowly; her hands are tucked in her arms. His eyes squinted when he saw a glistening moist came out trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"You are leaving me? When are you planning to tell me?" she made her face appear angry of him, but all it showed was torment from the thought of having to spend her life without him beside her.

"I need to go."

"Alice left me."

"Bella…"

She spun around and began running toward the lush green grass covered slopes of the grounds. He caught her under a tree and turned her around to cave her inside his arms.

"From the moment you walked into my life, everything had changed." He whispered on Bella's ears. She wanted to pull away from his warm embrace, but he clasped on her tighter.

"For the first time in my life Bella, I will be doing something right, and I will be doing it for someone special." Edward said putting his finger on her chin, pulling it up to see her eyes.

"Chasing my dreams has been impossible for me, and as much as I wanted to hate life for giving this to me on a very inopportune time, I can't. Because I now find the most compelling reason to proceed."

"Listen to me…" Edward pleaded again with his guttural voice.

Bella had managed to pull away from his embrace and absently sat herself on top of one of the slopes. Edward squatted in front of her, looking seriously on her eyes that she was hiding fixing it on the tiny grass growing in the grounds.

"I finally have you, everything that only existed in my dreams about you have finally come true. But I never wanted this to happen. I am not leaving you because I don't love you. I am not doing this because you're not important to me. You _are _the most important person in my life Bella. You are the very air that I breathe. I want to be good enough for you…"

"You are good enough for me! You are enough for me!!!" Bella blurted with a croak, her tears still pouring.

"Emmett is right." Edward murmured, finally sitting down on the grass in front of her.

"Emmett!" Bella shook her head, frustrated. "Why in the hell was Emmett a factor of you leaving me?"

"I do not have what you need." Said Edward curtly.

Bella's face twisted in disappointment. "I don't need material things Edward! How little you think of me!" said Bella still hysterical.

"I know."

"Alice was right too. You love me, and if I love you, I would do everything for you."

Bella's clenched her jaws, wiping her tears forcibly in her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I am doing this because I want to give you everything that you deserve Bella, not just the love I give. I want to do things, and that's not because I want to prove anyone anything, but because I wanted to show you and to let you know, you can have a happy life with me."

"Edward, we're young…it's not like we're getting married now!"

"But I want to marry you." He immediately blurted out, making Bella stiffen in her seat, "…when the right time comes." He added.

Bella did not say anything, instead she wiped her face with her fingers smudging the eye make up that hours ago made her eyes lit up in excitement.

Edward knelt down and slowly stopped her fingers from brushing her eyes. "I love you my Bella, I love you so much. I hope you'll wait for me." He pulled her head toward him, and then softly pressed his lips on her, urgently filling her mouth with his hungry kisses.

But Bella could not take it anymore. Her eyes have shed tears again from the feel of Edward's passionate kiss. She could not fathom how she is ever going to carry on with not an Alice and now Edward beside her.

She abruptly pulled away, and ran toward her car parked across the greenery. Her eyes are veiled with her torment, she drove away not minding to give even just a tentative glance on Edward who was left kneeling down on the grass, with his eyes welling up in tears.

She drove home hurriedly, locking herself inside the dark room, which was a few months ago a picture of color and happiness. Now she was all alone. Her phone vibrated, it was Edward, but she just tossed the phone under her bed.

A few moments later, Edward was on her doorstep. "Bella…please. Open up." But she did not open.

A few hours had passed by, but Edward's knocks did not cease. "I am not going away until you open."

The door opened with a jaded looking Bella. Edward stepped in a hurried pace and immediately grabbed Bella enclosing her to his tight embrace. He clasped the side of her face, and then pulled her for a kiss, another long passionate kiss, that seemed to have melted whatever bad feelings Bella was having.

"I am not leaving." He said pulling tentatively from their kiss. "I won't leave you anymore." He added and then hungrily pulled her again for a kiss.

Their kiss ended up on top of her bed. He hurriedly removed her blouse pulling it open forcibly ruining all the buttons. She helped him removed his t-shirt, in just a flashed their clothing were all over the place.

Edward's every slow but determined thrust was accompanied by a whimper and a promise of his love. His eyes were oogling every inch of her body that was visible from the light coming from the window.

And by the time their love was consumed, he must have swore his love a few more than a hundred times.

Bella lay down beside him sighing deeply. Having focused her attention on Edward's gorgeous face painted in all his feelings for her, she now had the chance to think clearly.

_Who am I to hinder someone's dream, especially if I was included in that dream? _The thought came out suddenly.

"I want you to leave Edward." She murmured putting her hands on top of her eyes.

Edward half sat from the bed, leaning on his side he removed Bella's hands from her eyes. "I'm not. I am not going to leave you."

"You're going to come back for me, right?" she tilted her head toward him, focusing solely on his lips which are half open.

"Go chase your dream. I'll be right here waiting." Her voice resembled a croak but her face was seriously fixated on Edward, tucking away any trace of weakness.

"Bella…"

"No Edward, you said you will be doing something right, and that is because of me. I want you to get what you were looking for, for me…"

He swallowed hard, unable to think of what she was saying. Bella rolled on top of him, and started to kiss him passionately.

Her hands traveled from raking his hair, going down his neck, rubbed his chest, caress his sides, until it arrived down in his manhood. She held it lightly, and then started to pet it with her right hand. Her left hand was placed on top of his flexing abdominal muscles as her motion became more pronounce, gripping on his weapon jerking it up and down.

"Bella…" He moaned stretching his legs with his toes curling up.

Her eyes were fixated on his face enjoying the sight of his highly aroused expression. He had tucked his eyes inside its socket; his lips were inside his teeth with occasional sticking out of his tongue to lick the outside of his lower lip.

She was hardening her jaws, impossibly trying to keep herself from crying. She battled to keep her hand steady in her movements and breathed heavily on her mouth trying to ease the build up of emotions in her chest.

She lowered her lips and let the tip of her tongue played with the head of his erect penis. "Bella…fuck…" moaned Edward again. She helped herself with her right hand shoving the pulsating manhood of Edward inside her warm mouth, twisting it lightly with every stroke and thrust inside of her.

She alternated sucking it, rubbing it, lightly biting it and licking from its base until its top. Her mouth and her hand synchronized in pleasuring Edward, her hand helping what her mouth can't reach.

Edward pulled her in one swift motion through her shoulders, putting her exactly on top of him. She crouched and slid the hardened cock in her slippery slit and started to rock. Her mouth gasped on her first thrust slowly filling herself up with his manhood.

Edward opened his eyes and feasted on Bella's naked body, her breasts bouncing slightly from her movements. He put one of his hand on her breasts, clawing his nails on it, "You are mine…" he groaned. His other free hand was on her hips buried on her love handles, helping her move up and down.

"I'm yours…I'm yours." Bella chanted trashing her head back while her fingers are nailed on Edward's muscled chest.

He felt she tightened her grip on his chest, and his erection suddenly was washed with the fruit of her excitement. He could feel her tightened walls and her legs were pulling closer to each other pressing his sides harder.

He pulled his erection out and then impulsively rolled over causing them to fall on the floor with a loud thud, thankfully Edward was still under her. They were laughing inside each other's mouth as they continued passionately exchanging kisses.

He tried to roll again on top of Bella and swiftly drove his manhood to her still wet entrance. "Don't…fucking…forget…me!" He said with every forceful push inside of her, until he gave in in his euphoria and pulled his fruit to spill it on top of her.

Bella was panting, still clawed on Edward's shoulder muscles as he was half crouched on her, his face was a breath away from hers, gazing on every detail of her sweat drenched face.

"I love you Edward." She whispered, putting her hand on his jaw, fingering the stubble that was starting to show again.

"I love you, I love you…I love you…" he answered with a chant kissing her eyes, her nose and then finally her lips with a long adoring kiss.

He stood and scooped her up. She rested her head on his chest until he had put her down in the bed. She pulled him to bed beside her, lying on his arm. She clutched on his body through his armpit pulling herself closer to him. She did not want that night to end. They fell asleep clutching each other's naked body.

When Bella awoke, everything had changed, instantly.

She covered herself with the purple blanket that was covering her naked body. She sobbed as she read the note left by Edward on top of her pillow, beside a fresh honeysuckle flower he had nipped in the flowers planted in the foyer.

My ever dearest life,

I love you so much Bella. I hope you'll wait for me. But I hope you will not stop living, again. I hate to see you miss out on everything in life just because someone ceased to exist. Don't look for me, live your life as if I don't exist. And I will just pray hard that when I come back, I still have you.

I love you so much. My happiness is solely based on you. Remember that I won't live without air, and you are my air. I am sorry I had to leave.

Until the next time I see you again my love. I will treasure every kiss and every love you have given me.

Adoring you crazy,

Edward

"What?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" Bella talked loudly inside the confines of her blanket. "Live without you…Shit!" She cursed sobbing loudly. She hastily stood up and walked toward her study table clutching the blanket to cover herself. She rummaged inside her bag looking for her phone. Her breathing became erratic when she couldn't find it. She clawed her nails on her head trying to extract the memory of where she could have put it. Her tears are falling and her chest was shaking from lack of air. Until she found it under her bed along with some of Edward's missing boxers. Her fingers shook pressing the number 2 in her speed dial.

She slumped wearily beneath her bed, when all that greeted her on the other line was a dead tone.

She covered her face with her hand sobbing even harder. She tried the number once again, whispering his name, but like her first try, the dead tone made her even weaker. _I couldn't even leave a message._

She jumped up and let the blanket fall, pulling the clothes she found lying on floor. She frantically looked for the other pair of her slippers but could not find it so she darted on the door barefoot running with her keys clinking on her hands.

The sharp feel of the irregular shaped pebbles on the walkway toward the parking was nothing compare to the sharp pangs Bella could not ignore shouting inside her chest. She just realized that Edward had indirectly broken up the bridge that was connecting them. He wanted her to forget him. He might not directly said it, but he wanted her to move on with her life without him.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid!" She kept saying loudly to herself on her way to her car. It was still dark in the parking area, and having tremendous amount of pressure in her brain, she could not remember where she had parked her car from the night before when she left Edward in the party.

"Fuck!!!" She yelled fastening her fingers on her hair. "Edward!" She yelled again, frantically running while making circles miserably looking for her car. Her tears are non-stop in making their way.

With every fruitless hurried step, she tripped and scraped her knees on the grainy pavement. "Edward…" she whispered, pausing for a moment, she felt like she's wilting. She gasped loudly and slowly stood up feeling the burning sting her bleeding scraped knees gave her.

She walked hastily despite her uneven steps, figuring out how far she could go running toward his apartment, but her eyes flickered when she caught sight of her car on the far end of the parking.

She drove beyond the speed limit inside the campus, loudly praying to catch Edward in his apartment. She was thinking of taking back letting go of him. For her it was a different story if what he wanted is to break up with her. She'd rather have him stay with her, rather than letting him chase his dream but break up the love they have.

But fate had its own time. Edward's room was open. But empty. No dirty clothes on the floor, no unfolded clothes in the closet, not a single unwashed mug on the floor, his guitar was not there, and his usual curled to a mountain blanket on top of his bed was missing, everything is gone.

Bella slumped jadedly on the floor hugging her knees. Her tears had ceased to fall, but she could feel her chest was about to explode. There was a blazing feeling uncontrollably growing inside her throat. "Edward." She whispered with a tremble, wrapping her arms on her body sniffing on the clothes she was wearing finding out they were all Edward's.

"_I don't even know where you are."_ She whispered.

---

Edward started his semester working as the school DJ in the morning, studying in the afternoon, working in a pizza restaurant at night and then playing with his band afterward.

He had desperately prevented himself from checking on Bella, afraid to fall in the edge of his plans. He busied himself with all the activities he had every single day, tiring himself until he was ready to go to bed.

He contented himself with Bella's memory, the countless pictures he had in his laptop, the heaping voice messages in his voicemail, the garments she wore the last time they made love and the inerasable image of her smile in his head.

"I love you. We'll make it through." He often murmured easing his fingers on the pictures. Though he exactly knew that that was hardly the case, he just assured himself that he was doing it with Bella in his head, and silently prayed, when the right time comes, she'll still be around.

A few hundred miles from Bronx, Bella had reluctantly started her year with not an excitement in her mind. She could not find any reason to move forward if not for her parents who were so enthusiastic when she came back for summer vacation. It broke her heart thinking she'd be wasting every dream her parents have for her, just because she had a series of mishaps in her personal life.

And as Edward had reminded her before he left, her life must go on, even if the people she loves were not around to let her through.

She had settled on a single dormitory, away from her previous apartment with Alice and far from Edward's too. She did not want to rent a twin bedroom afraid of investing her feelings on friendship that easily fades, if not meant.

She had let go of her previous promise to herself to hold on with Edward's words of coming back. During the summer break Alice's memory had always reminded her of how tough she is and made up her mind to just go along with the flow and find the courage to move forward, letting destiny takes it course.

Before the semester started, she drove to Bronx, hoping she could catch him in his house, but her hopes faded when she found a large realty sign in front of the porch, _SOLD_. She drove around the place they once visited, desperately scanning every street for any sign of him, but the day had passed, and she went back to the campus with nothing but a shattered hope.

The school year had went and gone with nothing but desperate attempts both of Edward and Bella to live each day without each other

Edward had been accepted on probation on the largest TV network in New York, he needed to get his credentials cleared from Bronx Community College so he'll be offered the whole package of the job he was doing.

Bella on the other hand had found a friend on Rosalie. They were classmates in one of her basic subjects and went on being friends with her most of the time. They never talked about Edward, having been warned by Bella the first time Rosalie asked about him. Nor did they ever talk of Emmett, Rosalie finding out his little secret the last part of the previous semester.

They basically let their friendship grew putting their little petty quarrels behind them. They enjoyed each other's company, looking more like an Alice and Bella from some distant years ago. Bella had comfortably adapted a more relax outlook both in her lifestyle, study habits and even fashion. Instead of wearing her thousand dollar stilettos to school, she opted wearing the school's favorite footwear, converse, just like Alice did.

Rosalie on the other hand had secretly enjoyed Bella's apparent backing out of fashion, having no one to compete with on her branded stuff. The only thing of much cost on Bella's fashion was her pink Volvo, the brown Louis Vuitton from Edward and the Tiffany silver bracelet with different charms she and Alice both wore when they were still together.

They were inseparable when Junior year hit. Rosalie wanted them to stay together in a twin apartment, but Bella declined, faking numerous alibis that rather appeared obvious on Rosalie. Bella never wanted that memory of Alice be replaced with Rosalie's presence. Sharing bed, sharing toothpaste, borrowing loose change, fighting on dishwashing, inadvertent exchange of under garments from the washing machine, and everything else that she had been through Alice. Even Alice's moans when making love with Jasper or Alice's snoring while sleeping was so much a part of her memory she never wanted to forget.

She never had a boyfriend though. Rosalie and she have always been hitting parties, joining clubs and organizations having left the fraternity they once were members. But she had never met someone as perfect for her as Edward. Never had he met a guy, who'd cook her food when she's sick, someone who would walk with her wherever she wanted to go.

She might have met someone who was as filthy in his room as Edward, but that guy didn't have drumsticks or a guitar. She might have met a jolly person, but she never found that jolly person to be talking sensible things on how something should be done. She might have met someone who liked music, but he never sang her any song.

Everyone who has tried to penetrate Bella's single status were always met with Edward's perfection. He was perfect on her eyes. His flaws and everything that appeared distasteful were just among other things that she admire about him.

She moved on, but she never let go. At the back of her mind, as soon as the moon sets in the sky, the memory of Edward looking deeply into her soul telling her he'll be back would always refresh her hope that someday when everything's in its proper place and time, she and Edward could be given another chance to enjoy the love they had for each other.

He never forgot his promise to come back. Each and everyday he opened his eyes on a new day, he was reminded that though chances that he'll still find Bella waiting for him was impossible, he needed to come back so he could tell her that the sacrifice she made of letting him go, had made him where he was now.

The thought of seeing her would always jolt his heart and would always make him choke from something. Living without Bella was a nightmare for him, but he endured every memory, every dream he had of her, assuring himself, that fate will lead them back to each other's arms.

He could never forget that one night he went home and found himself desperately missing her. He called her in the dormitory's payphone. He had to put his hand on his mouth and grasp on it hard so the whimpers and sobs won't come out. He never did it again, finding himself lying on his bedroom floor crazily talking to her pictures on his laptop.

Life without each other was hard.

---

A/N

Sorry I just needed to chop them, but, yeah click on the next chapter...

But leave me a note before you proceed, will you? Thanks!


	21. DREAM

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this one down there belongs to me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 21 – DREAM**

"Aghhh." Bella let out a disgruntled groan putting the heel of her palms on her eyes brushing it frantically. She scoured her fingers on her hair shaking it like she had sand on it making her itch. She rested her elbows on the chipped wooden circular table shaded with maroon tegula tiles cone shape roof. She sighed again, letting out a heap of air in her nose, putting her fingers inside her wind blown hair. She cast her eyes on the view below the park she was sitting at.

She could feel the calming energy the peaceful Cayuga Lake on a sunny day gave her. She pressed her eyes shut again momentarily, playing with her tongue inside her mouth. She just woke up from a dream.

It was a little past noon, and the sun though shining brightly in a cloudless sky was giving a faint heat on a spring day. She hadn't sleep normally in days, her mind has been pre-occupied with her school work. It was almost the end of the school year, and a little more units and she'll be finishing her course, a lot ahead of the schedule. Thanks to her summer classes, she had finish most of her non major subjects and is now just filling up on the left major ones.

"Are you okay?" The soft mumbling beside her brought her back to her senses.

"Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep." She briefly shot a glance on the boy next to her.

"You need to take a break Bella…" The girl beside her said putting her closed fist on her jaw.

The three were finishing their thesis. Coffee cups adorned the circle table, stack of papers were hampered from flying away due to the wind by big chunks of stones they found on the ground. Their notes and books are being opened profusely by the wind.

The cool breeze, the warm air of the middle of the day, the scent of the water and the rustling of the leaves lulled Bella to sleep in the middle of their discussion amidst three of her group mates.

And her dream was not just an ordinary image full of vivid colors or abstract faces and places that the dreamer could easily forget the moment she opened her eyes. Her dream was that of a person she will never forget how ever time had flew and gone by. It was about Edward.

_They were in a beach, where the wind was casting sea smelling air on their already tangled hair. They were facing each other. Her fingers buried on his hair, while his were gingerly holding both of her jaws. Their eyes were both closed, and their lips were locked on each other, passionately showering their love on each other._

"I'm fine, where were we?" Bella asked fluttering her eyes profusely to dispel sleep, later flinging her bangs away from her face. She rolled her eyes on the wind silently cursing it for triggering the dream she had.

When they have finally finished the presentation they were making for their thesis, the group dismantled but Bella stayed for a while absently staring on the blue colored lake. She didn't know what to feel.

Dreams about Edward had always been gracing her nights. But that was years ago. If she had dreams, it will always be abstract and incomprehensible. It was only a while ago, that a dream as sweet as his kiss had come back.

"It was such a long time ago, he must have forgotten me." She sullenly said, stomping down the stairs down the pavement walkway.

The wind blew again, trashing her hair on her face. The beads of the black necklace she was wearing was being blown together with the gray crocheted cardigan she was wearing on top of a plain simple t-shirt. She felt the cool soothing touch of the wind on her legs covered only with a jean short and a brown flat ugg boots.

She pulled out the camera on her worn out brown LV bag, remembering the need to get a picture of a blown leaf, clearly. She found a spot under a leafy tree and sat propping her knees up. The wind was once again lulling her to sleep but she fought it by brushing her fingers frantically on her eyes.

She found a lush leafed tree swinging its leaves from the wind. Bella put her camera near her eyes closing her other eye to peek on the viewfinder. She needed to zoom in to find the perfect shot of the one leaf dangling on a twig, fighting the wind from blowing her away.

She blinked her eyes profusely again, pulling it quickly from the square hole of the view finder. She peeked again, but had to squint and brush her eyes with her fingers. The viewfinder had zoomed, and it focused on the face of the one person she had been waiting to come back.

Bella was dumbfounded, absently pulling her camera down like some heavy object. Her jaws are unhinged, with her mouth wide open, awestruck.

"You've got to be kidding me." She whispered softly to herself, blinking her eyes profusely trying so hard to wake herself up from the dream she was having. She slowly rose up, her eyes never leaving the figure less than a hundred feet away from her.

She examined the person from where she was standing. He was tall, he was wearing a black t-shirt on a pair of dark pants and black nike shoes. His hair was short but it was all gelled up into an utter mess. His face was serious and his eyes though unnoticeable from the space between exudes sensuality and looked exactly like Edward's.

"Edward…" She whispered. Her heartbeat raced, she could feel that her heart is going to jump out of her ribcage any minute. She shook her head trying to discourage herself from falling on the lure of such a sweet dream. But the figure of the man that exactly looked like Edward was pacing toward her.

His face grew more familiar and real as he walked closer. And a few more steps from her, his eyes which are still gray, dreamy, needy but sparkling, crinkled into a smile pulling his face wider into a happy aura.

"Edward…" Bella's voice became audibly excited, she blinked her eyes some more making herself believe that the person standing across her was really Edward.

"I thought I'll find you here. Your Volvo led me to you." The deep arresting cool voice of Edward broke Bella from her denial that he was really there.

"Fucking shit!" She shouted striding toward him with an exhilarated, euphoric, and exalted face. She excitedly jumped on Edward's arms pulling her legs up to cross them on his waist. Her arms are tightly wrapped on his neck, her face nuzzled on his ears. Her eyes have let a gushing of tears dripping on her cheeks down to his black t-shirt making little spots.

"Fucking shit…fucking shit…fucking shit." She chanted with her eyes closed near his ears. She was grating her voice and grappling him tighter, afraid to open her eyes.

Edward's hands are firmly holding the base of her long legs, right on her butt. His nose was tucked inside her windblown hair, rolling his eyes inside his head savoring the scent he had missed for a long crippling years of being away with her.

He let out a throaty chuckle, whispering softly with his warm breath engulfing her neck. "I missed you too."

She pulled her face from ducking in his neck and braved putting it inches away from his face. Gasps raced out of her mouth as she feasted her eyes on every detail of his face that she perfectly remembered.

He smirked looking on her dazzled face amorously. He pulled in closer until he could feel the warm air coming out of her mouth washing him away of his sanity. He tilted his head and slightly opened his mouth and then slowly, slower than the tick of the seconds hand of a clock, he moved toward her just-a-breath-away lips and softly pressed them to hers, closing his eyes firmly as their lips touched each other into one long smack.

He gasped pulling slightly away from Bella who still has her eyes shut. Unable to use his unavailable hands, he tilted his head again and then pulled his face closer to her for the second time, but this time, his lips scooped hers enclosing them to his. Bella's lips were trembling but finally found the urge to dance with his lips making their soft and simple kiss grew into a totally passionate and fierce one.

Short whimpers of happiness and elation came out of Edward's mouth. Between pants and grunts he undeniably showed her his longtime desire to hold her again. "Bella…" He sighed long. His grip on her butt is loosing, he was leaning his torso forward scooping her wholeness with the half of his body. Bella's fingers are tugging his hair frequently rubbing his nape of her nails.

He finally let go of her butt and slowly let her slide down his body. Now that he had his hands free, he pulled Bella's body closer to him, desperately longing to embrace her tighter, his other hand was clasped hard on her nape pulling her closer to his lips.

Bella pulled away and dunk her head on Edward's shoulder inhaling the masculine scent his body emits, a sweet scent she'd been missing ever since she accidentally included Edward' s t-shirt and boxers on her laundry.

"Please don't wake me up…" She whispered softly, not intending for Edward to hear. But he did hear. He chuckled and then pulled slightly away from her pulling her hands that were knotted on his hair clasping on them knotting each fingers together with his. He bent slightly lower trying to hold her gaze that she hid from him pulling her face down.

When he caught her eyes, he locked gaze on her, and then smiled genuinely on her. "I'm real." He whispered softly, almost unintelligible. He let go of her left hand as he traveled his right toward her face, taking time to let his fingers lightly run on top of her skin sending shivers on her spine. He clutched on the base of her nape pulling together locks of her hair.

"I'm still yours." Bella helplessly blurted out with an impede cry.

Edward let his fingers let go of her nape and then brushed the top of her head with his palm, later tucking in a wandering lock of hair in place. His eyes set free rolling tears of joy down his well shaven face.

"I love you." He mouthed, adoringly looking at her parted lips.

He pulled her face closer holding her tiny face on his hands as he kissed her passionately. "Drive me on your Pretty pink car…" he whispered inside her lips.

She pulled away wearing the smile he had planted in her lips.

But her smile was tentative. Short-lived.

It was abruptly replaced with a frown. Her eyes bulged trying to jump out of its hatch. Her knees trembled, her back quivered, and her hands shook, lightly but profusely. Never was in her entire life she had heard her heart pounded inside her chest that loud.

She opened wide her already opened lips and let out a gasp that sounded like coming from a terrified horror character.

She was terrified.

Because in front of her, Edward was smiling, his eyes are glimmering from the bouncing sunlight emitted by the overlooking lake. His face was dazzling on a glorious smile, and his lips was slightly opened showing the tip of his tongue slightly protruding playing the tip of his teeth.

His hand was resting on top of his knee as his right elbow did the same. His right hand was stretched up, while he was kneeling on his left knee.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered along with the sudden whoosh of wind.

Bella clucked her tongue, trying to figure if she heard him right. But the sight of a piece of jewelry casting different colors from being reflected by the sunlight had confirmed what she thought she heard.

Edward's excitedly and expectant facial expression was starting to fade, looking anxiously on a bedazzled Bella. But as fast as a slithering snake on top of water, her face changed expression from fright, bewildered, dazzled and then finally, happy, decidedly happy.

"Yes." She curtly said clenching her jaw flashing her teeth from a wide smile.

He immediately rose from his knees and pulled out the diamond ring he had bought a couple of years ago and put it inside his mouth. He pulled her hand holding her ring finger and then slowly pushed it inside his mouth shooting the ring on it.

Bella was biting her lip, utterly moved by how sexy he had made his proposal.

When her finger made out of his mouth, shimmering both from moist and the shiny white gold diamond ring he had slid on it, Edward hastily enclosed her face again on his palms pulling her swiftly for a wet passionate kiss.

"I love you…I love you so much. Thank you for waiting for me." He said on whimpering sound.

"I'm yours. I have always been ever since." She mumbled with a garbled sound.


	22. EPILOGUE

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPILOGUE**

The round sun was shining unhindered on the velvet blue sky. Edward's white skin was flushed from the warm air lingering. His already tousled locks were being fanned by the soft breeze blowing. The place smells like a room full of honeysuckle.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the different scent enveloping him. The scent flooded him a lot of memories that happened to his life, smile could not be hidden in his face.

His toes were buried in millions of white sand hurrying on top of his feet. He wiggled them, entertained on the tickles it made. He was barefoot. The comforting feel of the shade from the tree he was under was fighting with the lull of the scents and the warm air.

He opened his eyes and felt the breeze hit his face once again; the wind was blowing the hem of the white shirt he was wearing. It was buttoned down halfway, baring his mascular chest. His white pants were loose and touching the sand.

He sighed and drifted his eyes around him. He found the source of all the scents swirling around him. Behind him was the almost placid blue ocean casting sparkles bouncing the light coming from the sun.

The man behind him nodded with a smile. His eyes mirrored the sparkle that was coming out of Edward's eyes. The wind was blowing on his scarce hair, his hands were clasped together entertaining his eyes with the things around him. He was barefoot too. Edward smiled at him too before he let out another deep sigh and turned back around.

He turned his head in front of him, raking his hair, putting them back together. He found the sweet scent of Honeysuckle. It was all around him, dancing from the silent blowing of the wind casting its lovely scent in the air surrounding him. The little white ribbons loosely tied on the cushioned chairs were also dancing.

The men standing on his right suddenly stepped forward. His heart pounded inside his chest. His face which was tinted in red a while ago suddenly paled, feeling his blood drained down his feet. He could feel his stomach churning, his fingers suddenly sweating profusely. He made a deep breath, inhaling everything around him. He swallowed hard when he felt something burning in his throat, as the men started to play their violin. It was a very familiar piece, the overwhelming emotions were too much for him to handle, it was aggravated by the spine tingling music coming from the strings. He could feel the quivering of his entire body, his hands clasped together in front of him has never felt that cold before. Sweating but cold.

He moved his eyes noticing the people in front of him; everyone seemed to be wearing the same happy face. Everyone he loves was there, smiling back at him. He felt the gushing of feelings hit him hard, he gasped for air to calm himself.

Warm beads of tears rolled down his face, as he traveled his eyes down the tiny aisle of millions of sand; there stood the one person, barefoot like everyone else, the hem of her long white gown brushing the tiny sand, silently flapping from the invisible creep of air. Her hands were covered with what seemed to be hundreds of tiny white honeysuckle, her hair was tousled up in a messy bun, the ends swaying from the touch of the wind, it was gathered together with tiny little white flowers. Her lips were half smiling, and her cheeks were flushed and glimmering from the tears that had stained it. And her eyes were casting smoldering gaze on him.

He suddenly felt more alive than ever before, because that one person is all he ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And today, is the start of that life.

**THE END**

**-------------------**

Author's Note:

Alright, I made it! I finished the story, probably not with flying colors, but I survived. And thanks to you for visiting my story from time to time. I know, it probably sucked but I am glad you traveled this road with me. Your clicks made it easier for me.

To Lena-Ann thank you for your support and your awesome comments, never fail to boost my ego.

To Kacie, thank you for discovering my story and reading it till the end.

And to my good friend Cassie, you were there all the time, and I am so grateful for that. Life could have been so much of a torture without you around.

And to all of you, who have been reading my story from the very start, but were not able to drop me a line, don't think I don't owe you my gratitude. Thank you for keeping the love alive.

So, that's it for WITH YOU, I would probably post an outtake from Alice's POV, but I am not sure.

I hope you will come back for more of my stories, I will be starting one soon.

In the meantime, check out my first fan fiction **RAIN **and my friend's, **MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL LAST A LIFETIME**.

I will see you soon again, I hope.

Thank you from the bottom of my Edward Cullen loving heart.

xoxo---M


End file.
